The Protogenoi's Assistant
by Son Of Cratus
Summary: Percy is again the hero that saved the world but at what price? Join him as he tries to get over the betrayal and hurt that he has felt and move on to greater and better things. AN: not really good at summaries but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Protogenoi's Assassin **

**Chapter One: Prologue **

Third Person pov

It was time, time for the moment that everything was leading up to. The moment he lost his memories for and the time they had all waited for. Battle. To his left was the Greek children of the prophecy, Leo Valdez a fire using son of Hephaestus and Piper Mclean a charm speaking daughter of Aphrodite. Also, of course the person he most trusted the person who used to be his anchor to the mortal world. His wise girl Annabeth Chase the most beautiful girl in the world and the daughter of the wisdom goddess Athena. To his right were the friends he had made while without any knowledge of his past life at the Roman Academy, Frank Zang the chubby, cupid like son of Mars and Hazel Levesque the cheery daughter of Pluto. There stood at the front, a little bit behind him was the Romans camp leader Jason Grace the son of Jupiter. There was a sudden flash of bright golden lights and there stood the 12 Olympians. With a quick nod of approval from Zeus/Jupiter we all understood. It was time. Annabeth had walked up to Percy seeing Zeus's/Jupiter's actions and held his hand.

"You ready for this?" she asked with concern evident in her voice.

"Not really, but who else is gonna do the job right" he replied breaking out into a grin.

"Don't get cocky or if the giants don't kill you, I will!" she said back also trying to hide her own smile. "I love you Percy and whatever happens in the fight to come, always know that I always and forever will love you."

"I know Annabeth and I will always love you too. But don't go about talking as if this will be your last. We will get through this Annabeth, we always do."

"I know Percy, it's just I have a bad feeling about this one…."

Percy silenced her with a kiss "I will let nothing harm you Wisegirl, I promise" he said with a grin.

All she could was nod back. They both turned to face the other children of the great prophecy. They all had a look of courage on their faces, anticipating what they knew was coming next due to the fact they made it here. Percy then turned back around to survey the battle field, which is the original mount Olympus in Greece. The sun was scorching the already baked ground even though it was setting. There was not a single sound of anything living apart from them. Suddenly they could hear the steady beat of drums, or that's what they thought they heard. Shapes began to emerge over the horizon, stomping their way towards them. He turned to face the gods and goddesses, looking for one in particular, his father, Poseidon/Neptune. He caught his eyes and his father smiled back. Percy gave one more nod to Zeus/Jupiter and the order was given. The order to charge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own none of the characters in this book, they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 2: Prologue**

Percy's pov

I and the rest of 'The Seven', as we were now officially known as, rushed into battle against the giant evil forces of Gaia with the 12 Olympian gods. By giant I literally mean giant. Each one stood as big as a mountain with scaly legs that reminded me of Kempe. My instincts took over as I dodged and slashed like a mad man on steroids. The giants had summoned hundreds of monsters to help them but Hades came through and summoned skeleton warriors to take care of them. Some dracaena and earth born appeared in front of me, they started to surround me forming a massive circle around me. I started pivoting and swinging Riptide around making the sun gleam on its sharp and deadly edge. One of the dracaena suddenly charged and I side stepped letting her pass me and swung my sword at the same time resulting in her turning to dust, Now, you must be wandering how the dracaena didn't start reforming and the answer to that was that before me and 'the Seven' came to Greece we went to Rome where we freed Nico and closed the doors of death. Also we found out what the prophecy meant by

"_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome."_

Annabeth was taken from the Argo II during the night and she had to walk alone through Rome to find us and on the way she had trouble with some monsters and she accidentally set fire to a building which actually helped locate her. I went back to my previous position in the centre and resumed my pivoting and swinging. There were about 15 dracaena and 10 earth born left. Two earth born launched some rock at me and batted the first away with Riptide and bent backwards to avoid the second one, kind of like on the film Matrix. As soon as I was standing vertical 5 dracaena charged at me, swinging their swords and spears. I dodged and parried them away and when I saw a dracaena loosen its guard I quickly stepped in and turned it to dust. As I did this a dracaena charged from the side whilst another swung for my head from the front. I waited for the right moment and stepped back as soon as the charging dracaena was close enough, resulting in her getting turned to dust by its own ally who swung for my head. Whilst the swinging dracaena was still in shock after killing its ally I ran up and stabbed her in the neck, dust poured out of the wound and there was a puff as she turned to the yellow stuff. The last two charged at me, one from the right and the other from the left, they were running as far as I could tell the fastest they could. They got within 10 yards and I stepped back, causing them to crash into each other because of their momentum, spear tips pointed resulting in a POOF! That left me with 10 dracaena and earth born. I went back to centre every time I finished off one of the monsters. I slashed and blocked everything being covered in sweat and dust but with no cuts. There was soon only one earth born and dracaena left. The earth born stayed where it was and started to throw chunks of rock at me. Whilst I was distracted the dracaena thought it could sneak up on me, but I sensed her coming and dived out of the way as the earth born launched some spikes at me resulting in them being lodged into the dracaena and it turning to dust. I stopped to take a breather and started to look around at the carnage. Yellow dust covered the battle field as the other 'Seven' finished the last of their monsters off. All the monsters were gone and me and the rest of the demigods re-grouped. Nobody had any serious injuries just a few cuts and bruises.

"How is everyone feeling?" I asked.

All I received was a grunt from everybody present. There was a sudden boom of thunder and streaks of lightening as the gods engaged the Giants. I saw Polybotes and Poseidon engage in battle and I decided to go help my dad. If you guys are wandering why I am not paralysed in fear it's because Poseidon taught me how to block out the energy that Polybotes radiates to cause the fear. I joined my dad in battle just as he was blasted backwards. Polybotes was carrying a massive trident and a weighted net. He was only wearing a breast plate that seems as if it was made up of monstrous faces with their mouths wide open as if in hunger.

"Ah, the sea scum and his son, this should be like shooting fish in a barrel" Polybotes bragged.

"First of fish breathe, that is not the right way to use the saying. And secondly BRING IT ON!" I exclaimed. I charged at Polybotes with the speed of a cheetah. I weaved in and out of his legs dodging his trident and net. I knew I couldn't defeat him head on as he was stronger and bigger than me. But I had a plan to tire him out. I know what you are thinking; I having a plan can't be good. It usually ends up with me either blown up or in agonising pain. But that wasn't gonna happen this time. I quickly slashed his at his ankles and then quickly moved out of the way as his trident came crashing down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad getting up. To say he looked angry would be the understatement of the century, he looked out right murderous. He jumped into battle with me as he grew to his full height nearly, matching the giant. With him distracting him I could take cheap shots to his ankles. Me and my dad worked great together as a team, until the earth started to shake violently, everyone was thrown off their feet including the giants and gods. I gingerly got to my feet and started to look around. Everyone was starting to get up as well as the gods. I searched for the giants and all the giants I could see were Polybotes, Encelaedus, Porphyrion and Alcyoneus. The rest must have fallen down the giant fishers that were spread around the battle field. I was looking around at the damages caused and wandered what had done it. That's when I heard an ear piercing scream…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own none of the characters in this book, they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 3: Prologue **

Percy's pov

The scream brought me back to my senses. I recognised that scream and I frantically started looking round. I confirmed my suspicions as there was one person missing and that person was very important to me. It was Annabeth. I heard the scream again and turned around to see her in the clutches of the earth itself. It was Gaea. She held a knife threateningly to Annabeth's throat, the four remaining giants behind her. She was fully awake now, wearing a Greek dress the colour of mud, her brown hair flowed down her back and ended half way down. She looked beautiful but in a sinister and evil way. Nothing compared to Annabeth though. I had only just begun to realise that the gods had told us that when we closed the doors of death we had weakened Gaea considerably. I had come to the realisation that she must have purposely swallowed the other giants to gather enough energy to resurrect herself.

She started grinning like crazy "Yes Perseus Jackson, I guess by the look on your face you have figured out what I did." She started laughing. "Now there is nothing stopping me from destroying you and all the others."

Everyone started to realise what she had did.

"Let Annabeth go!" I ordered.

"Only if you join me" she replied with a snicker.

"And why would I do that?"

"OR she dies" she replied plainly. I was caught now, I couldn't imagine a life without my Wisegirl and I guess Annabeth could see the look on my face as she shouted

"DON'T SEAWEED BRAIN!" Gaea dug the knife in deeper, a trickle of blood started to flow down her neck. I got really mad at this. I took a threatening step forward but Gaea just dug it in a little deeper.

"Just let her go" I pleaded.

"Not unless you join my side. I do not wish to kill you, you would be a powerful ally." I looked at Annabeth pleadingly but she just shook her eyes signalling no. I was about to respond when Gaea suddenly let go of her hold on Annabeth. Annabeth started to run towards me as Gaea started to grab her thigh in pain. As she removed her hand I saw a knife sticking out of it. 'That's my Wisegirl!' I mentally shouted. Annabeth was only a few metres away when Gaea started to stand up properly. She recovered quickly and sent a blast of energy that propelled the blade Annabeth used towards the retreating form of my girlfriend.

"Annabeth look out!" I screamed. But it was too late, the energy collided with the retreating form of my girlfriend and sent her flying away from me. I stood there and just stared at the limp body of my Wisegirl sprawled on the floor a few yards away from me. Anger boiled within me.

Third person pov

A feeling from within him started to spread, he felt power and anger rise. Percy suddenly charged at Gaea. Before he could connect though, Encelaedus pulled her back and blocked his strike. The other remaining giants all rushed forward to help. Before they could get within 20 feet of him, towering blocks of ice appeared out of nowhere, separating the giants and splitting them into their own chambers. As quick as lightening he began to cut down the giants one by one. There was a powerful ethereal light coming off of him. Almost a godly, bright white light was emanating off of the boy. The gods stood there stunned at how Percy fought. Percy was fighting like a demon as he produced cuts around the ankles of the giants. None of the giants could keep a track of him as he did this. He was too fast for them to see and it seemed as if he was attacking from everywhere at once. After having given Encelaedus another blow to his ankle with Riptide he started to fall. He landed with a boom as the ground shook from his fall. Perseus took his chance and quickly ran to the wounded giant. He leapt onto his chest and started to slash everywhere. Golden ichor poured from the wounds on his chest like the river Tiber flows through the hills of the Roman Camp. Percy finally stopped slashing and when he did all that remained of Encelaedus's chest was ichor and torn flesh. Percy finished him off with a clean swipe of his blade across the throat of the giant. Encelaedus's body began to disintegrate as Percy had successfully killed the giant. The gods looked around at each other to see if any of them had blessed the young hero, blank looks were what they all received. He gods were shocked to find that somehow Percy had killed the giant without the blessing or help of a god or goddess.

Percy rose slowly with no sign of fatigue, heck he didn't even break a sweat. Suddenly something started banging against the ice that housed Polybotes and cracks started to appear and spread along the ice. With one last almighty bang the ice shattered and out stepped Polybotes with his trident and net in hand. Percy just stood there crouched low and legs tensed, ready to produce as much force as possible. Polybotes charged at Percy with surprising speed for a creature of that size. Percy stayed in his until the giant was only a few feet away. H finally released the pressure from his legs and he sprang up about 40 feet into the air. He landed on top of Polybotes shoulder and quickly climbed around and onto his back so he couldn't see him. Polybotes started to look around searching for any sign of the sea scum's son. He finally gave up and came to the conclusion that he must of accidentally stepped on him whilst he was charging. He started to grin and laugh.

"Told you, you were no match for me!" he bellowed. Whilst tearing up from laughter he didn't notice our young hero jumping from chinks in his armour to come back round to the front of him and hide just underneath his neck. "I shall now be known as Polybotes, Giant of the seas and the bane of..."

He was abruptly cut off by Percy as he slit the giant's throat. Polybotes's eyes grew wide with shock, as golden ichor flowed out of his neck, and exactly like Encelaedus he began to disintegrate. He let out a choke before he completely crumpled away like when a sand castle is destroyed by the waves of the sea on a beach. Again, Percy rose unscathed and barely tired. It was as if someone had given him an extra, extra, extra, extra strong can of coke. The gods looked on along with 'The Seven' at how Percy had fought against Polybotes. It was as if he was getting stronger by the second and the giants became easier to destroy. Athena was standing there, pain in her eyes at the sight of her daughter's limp body. She tore herself away and looked at Perseus. He had must of really liked her to fight two giants so far and still have two more plus Gaea left. Poseidon looked worried for his son, he was showing incredible strength and power against the giants, he didn't know how Zeus would take that. Its not like the gods didn't want to help but they were somehow frozen on the spot. The light surrounding Percy had intensified and now there was a glow behind his eyes. The glow radiated power and it intensified the colour of his eyes. They were now a kind of darkish, sea green and around the pupils they spiralled getting darker and darker. Percy turned his attention back to the two remaining chambers of ice and he turned the ice to water releasing the two giants. Porphyrion, the king of the giants and Alcyoneus the eldest giant stood there shocked at first, their ankles bleeding from Percy's earlier attack. They got over their surprise quickly and both grinned from ear to ear. Porphyrion began to talk,

"You are foolish, son of Poseidon, thinking that you can't take on two giants alone. This shall be your down fall!" he yelled the last part. Percy just stood there, eyes fixed on the two remaining giants. Porphyrion charged at Percy. Percy stood there and closed his eyes. He began to concentrate on the water particles around him in the air. The pulled them together to form a massive clump of water. He then began to shape the water with his mind. He froze the water and now waited for the right time. All the while Porphyrion was still charging and as he brought down his spear on top of Percy, his eyes shot open. The glow had intensified tenfold and a massive, solid ice sword blocked the blow. Porphyrion was stunned and staggered back. Percy jumped on to the ice warrior's chest as a thick door opened up for him. He jumped onto the edge and walked in. The door closed behind him and there was our hero. Stood in the chest of the ice warrior he had created to act like a bigger version of him. Alcyoneus walked up to his shocked brother. Porphyrion recovered and he and his brother both charged at Percy. Percy charged along with the two giants and the three enormous creatures clashed. The ground gave way and massive chunks of it were sticking out everywhere. A cloud of dust had formed, hiding the battle form the prying eyes of the gods and demigods. As the dust cleared what they saw shocked them to an extent unknown. They saw….


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks dang3rOusbunnY956 and Avardsin for the reviews. Here is the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer- I own none of the characters in this book, they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 4: Prologue **

Third person pov

They saw Percy and his warrior crouched over the two strongest giants. Both had been knocked out by the impact of the collision where as Percy was untouched. Percy slowly rose in is warrior and as he did the warrior rose in complete synchronisation. Porphyrion had a little bit of golden ichor in the corner of his mouth slowly coming out and oozing down his chin. The gods watched on astounded at the show of power Percy produced. Percy raised his warrior's sword and plunged it deep into the heart of Porphyrion, he twisted then pulled out the blade which was covered in the golden immortal blood. His body began to crumble and disintegrate. He leisurely strode over to the body of Alcyoneus and did the same. But before he could plunge the blade into his heart, the giant rolled away and sprung to his feet.

"Did you really think you could destroy me that easily? You are more foolish then I originally thought!" he taunted. Percy just stood as his warrior stared holes into Alcyoneus face. If looks could kill then Alcyoneus would be dead and more. Percy stayed silent though in his ice soldier. Alcyoneus growled

"Speak you puny mortal or face my wrath!"

Again Percy just stood there staying still. Alcyoneus got angry and charged at Percy. Percy crouched low to get a low centre of gravity and good balance. Alcyoneus reached Percy and started slashing wildly. Percy ducked and side stepped everything and blocked when needed. Alcyoneus got even more frustrated and started slashing again with more fury. This took away his accuracy and Percy took advantage of this. He turned the right arm of his warrior into a sharp sword and waited patiently for the right moment, Alcyoneus kept swinging and did not notice Perseus actions. The giant swung again and this time put a little too much force behind it and stumbled when Percy took a sideward step. Percy immediately took advantage of this and stabbed the ice sword deep into the giant's side, breaking through ribs and vital organs. Percy lifted his arm and with it the giant and started to smash him from side to side on the already battered ground. Everyone was amazed at his show of strength and power. He had just lifted a 40,000 tonne giant with one arm without any trouble at all. Athena was thinking about the young hero. 'Where did he get this strength from? Was it always in him, just waiting for a chance to come out? Or was it to do with the glow and the fact that he could kill a giant?'

'_You are close Athena' _someone said in her head.

'_Am I? On what part' _she tried to ask back but the voice was gone. Athena thought over it some more but then returned her attention back to Percy's warrior. He had just finished pummelling the giant from side to side. He raised his massive ice leg and slid the giant, all battered and bruised, of his ice sword and onto the hard, uneven ground. The giant's eyes were swollen shut from being repeatedly smashed on the face by the ground and his nose was nothing more than jelly as all the cartilage that formed it was smashed to pieces. He let out a groan and tried to open an eye. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a swift slice of his ice replica of Riptide to his throat. The last giant was killed. Percy had successfully defeated four giants without the help of the gods or demigods present at the mountain today. Percy turned around as his ice warrior melted away and soaked the already drenched, ichor filled ground. The water was like a slide as it gently brought him down to the earth. He started to walk towards the frozen gods and demigods. They all smiled at him while he looked depressed and sad. Their smiles quickly turned to looks of horror as they had forgotten about one thing, one thing that represented the biggest threat, Gaea. She was there standing behind Percy a dagger in hand, and not just any dagger. The dagger she used to kill Annabeth. Percy seeing the scared looks on his friend's faces turned around to be met by the gaze of Gaea. He snarled and you could literally feel the temperature drop as he moved towards Gaea. Gaea started to taunt the hero

"Awe is the saviour of Olympus upset that I killed his pathetic excuse of a girlfriend?"

"Don't talk about her like that" Percy just about managed to get out through his clenched teeth.

"Or what? What are you going to do to stop me '_seaweed brain'_?" she asked with such ferocity and sarcasm.

Percy lost it after she used Annabeth's nickname for him. He charged her at full speed, and to say that was fast would be lying. If the gods thought he was fast earlier, that was nothing compared to how fast he was now. He was faster than light and nobody saw him move, not even Gaea as he was suddenly in front of her slashing at her torso and legs. He could have just slit her throat when he appeared in front of her, but he wanted her to suffer. He wanted her to feel the pain he felt inside. He wanted revenge. He continued to slash her all over her body relentlessly when suddenly the earth started to shake and massive waves came out of now where. Percy had gone overboard, he had summoned too much power at once and now he was out of control. He continued to slash at Gaea and now started to dissect her piece by piece. He started with her fingers as he cut them off as a massive wall of ice held her by her hands and legs. He then continued to do the same with her toes as golden ichor flowed from all the wounds he had created. He then cut off her feet, hands, ears, nose and tongue. Next he forced gallons of water into her stomach and concentrated. He then opened his eyes as he found the water in her stomach and turned it to ice, expanding it. He repeated this until he felt her stomach rupture. He left the water there and turned it into sharp spike that stuck out of her skin through her belly. She started to scream in pain, which is something you do not want to hear or see when someone has no tongue. Her mouth was full of golden ichor and more was gushing out every second. It was like nothing she felt before in all her immortal life. She couldn't stop screaming as the pain was doubling every second. Percy hearing her scream snapped out of his torture trance he stared at Gaea and then his golden stained hands. He gasped in shock and quickly silenced and ended Gaea's pain with a quick swipe of Riptide across her throat. He had done it. He had finally won the Giant war. But at what cost? He had lost the most important thing in the world to him. He started to break down crying on the spot when he suddenly felt a hand on his soldier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I own none of the characters in this book, they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 5**

Percy pov

I turned around to see my father with his hand on my shoulder. He gave me a warm smile and I broke down crying, whilst jumping into his arms for a hug. I stayed for gods know how long and didn't stop weeping. All the pain and anguish I had felt whilst fighting the giants and Gaea all came out at in that moment of time. The death of my wise girl, the girl I most loved in the world had finally hit home fully. I got out of the hug that my father gave me and looked behind him. All the gods stood there looking at me. Some looked at me with fright whilst others looked at me with sympathy. One goddess had her eyes down. I walked up to her and said

"Athena I am sorry I couldn't keep your daughter safe. It is my fault she died and I would understand if you hate me and cursed me with owls for the rest of my life." There were a few snickers at this. Athena looked up and surprised me by what she did next. She hugged me. The goddess who was against me and her daughter going out the most, hugged me. I hugged her back once I got over my surprise. I felt a something wet on my shoulder and realised she was crying. This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. But what she did next was so shocking, I think I will never really get over it.

"I am sorry Perseus, for not being supportive of yours and my daughter's relationship. I am sorry for ever doubting that you loved her." SHE JUST APOLOGISED! The goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Athena, just apologised. I stood there shocked, mouth gaping open. I recovered and started to say

"It is ok, you just didn't want her to have a broken heart" I replied honestly. She smiled a little before the sad expression came back. We collected our things and the body of the only casualty in this war. I carried the limp body of my dead girlfriend. Some gods offered to teleport her back to camp, but I said I would carry her and that they could teleport us both. We teleported back to camp to find that it was noon and everyone was waiting for us in the dining pavilion. What surprised me was the fact that the Roman campers were here also and so were the Amazons and Hunters. Everyone instantly became silent. Everyone eyes were plastered on the body in my arms. Malcolm suddenly shot up and started to cry.

"No, no, no, NO! It can't be her. Please tell me it is not her!" he screamed in emotional pain. I sadly hung my head. Everyone soon realised who it was and the whole Athena cabin gasped in shock. Annabeth was close to all her cabin mates, but especially Malcolm. Athena ran to join her other children and gave Malcolm a massive hug. She pattered him on the back. I was pulled away from the scene as more tears threatened to come out, by Chiron my centaur mentor.

"Campers! Our heroes must be tired. Let them go rest and later we shall discuss the happenings of the war!" everybody rushed out of the dinning pavilion apart from me, Thalia, who was here with the hunters, Grover, Nico, Reyna, Hylla and the rest of 'The seven' and the gods. There was an awkward silence before the demigods not involved in the war started to hug me and everyone else. The first to hug me was Thalia as she broke down in tears also. She started to weep on my shoulder and repeatedly said how sorry she was. Everyone else did this as well even Reyna and Hylla hugged him and said if there was anything they could do he knew where they were. They continued to ask what happened as everyone began to answer and tell them how Percy had token on four giants and Gaea by himself. They then went on to discuss the glow and power Percy showed. Percy stayed emotionless and silent throughout this period. He didn't know how to react. This was the lowest point in his life and little did he know that it was going to get worse.

Third person pov

It had been one week since 'The Seven' had come back and Percy had not been out of his cabin apart from occasionally going to the beach or dining pavilion. Jason had started to teach swordsmanship as Percy never turned up to his classes and no one had spoken to him since. People had tried Thalia, Nico, Grover and even Chiron had tried to start a conversation with him, but all he did was either grunt or zone out and start looking off towards the beach. It was starting to worry them.

"I know he misses her and blames himself for Annabeth's death but isn't he taking it a bit too far?" Hylla asked. The Romans had decided to stay and merge the two camps together. The new name of the camp was Camp Demigod. The hunters and Amazons had decided to stay for a little bit and help with the merging.

"You don't get it. After the second titan war, he was depressed for weeks, blaming himself for everyone's deaths and now it's 100 times worse. Percy LOVED her, gods know when or if ever he will ever fully get over her death" Thalia replied looking down at the floor.

"Wow! For a hunter that was very accurate there Thalia" Nico retorted with a small smile. Thalia didn't reply but just kept her head down staring at the floor.

"Let's just hope he gets better after her funeral" Chiron said hopefully. There was a chorus of 'yeahs' and 'hope so' throughout the crowd gathered to talk about Percy.

TWO DAYS LATER

Nothing had improved with our hero's condition. He was still sad and depressed but there were hopes that he would get a little bit better after the funeral rites today. Everybody, including gods and goddess, major or small, gathered at the beach of Camp Demigod. Annabeth's shroud was a stormy grey, just like her eyes and had owl and architectural patterns all over it. The sea was calm and still almost as if it felt the pain of their masters son. Everybody hushed down as Hestia stood up too talk. She was the funeral director as life begins and ends in the hearth.

"Hello, we are here today to say goodbye to one of the heroes of the last great prophecy. To a girl who fought for what she believed in and died protecting the mortals, demigods and gods that live on this planet. She was the architect of Olympus and was also a hero of the second titan war. She was one of the cleverest children of Athena we have had since Daedalus himself and she showed this in her designs and battle strategies. She was loved by everyone and everyone knew of her good nature and friendliness. To talk some more about this magnificent woman is her mother Athena." Athena shakily got up and walked to the little platform that was in front of the water that also held the shroud. She looked up and began

"Annabeth was everything a mother could ask for in a daughter. She was clever and could be trusted to do the right things. We had our troubles when she started going out with that kelp heads son but I know now why she did it. He is the only man that I know that is totally faithful. Even without his memories and girls hitting on him right, left and centre he still stayed true. He loved her and she loved him with all her heart. I just wish I could of realised that sooner." She stepped down as tears threatened to come cascading out. Hestia introduced some more people to talk about her. Thalia, her father, Malcolm and some other friends all went up.

"Now it is time for the person that knew her the best to talk. Perseus if you would please…" Percy stood and walked up to the platform. He licked his lips and stared at the shroud for a long period of time. Hestia coughed and Percy turned towards her as she pointed to the audience. This would be the first time anyone on this planet would have heard him speak since they returned. He looked up and began

"I don't know what else to say. She was the smartest, most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. She was my mortal anchor to this world and she was my comforter when I was sad. She was funny when she wanted to be and quite angry and mean when she got something wrong or didn't know something. I loved her with all my heart and we did everything together. I couldn't have saved anything if it weren't for her always being there, encouraging me and giving me ideas, even if she didn't know it the simple fought of her dyeing would keep me going through the toughest of times. She took a poisoned blade for me in the second titan war that was heading straight towards my Achilles spot. I held the weight of the world for her, literally, and I would do it again if it meant saving her. But the one time she truly needed me the most, I failed her. She died because of me being unable to save the woman that I loved. She died…."

There was a sudden crash coming from the borders of camp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 8**

Third person pov

Everyone ran towards the source of the noise and they found Grover with a demigod, stumbling up the hill and past the borders. The kid looked to be around 8 years old and he had dark hair that was roughly spiked up. The kid was looking down and when he looked up everyone gasped. He had eyes exactly like our grieving hero. He looked back down quickly and turned bright red. He was obviously not comfortable with all the attention he was getting and was a shy kid.

"Alright everybody," said Thalia seeing this, "Let's give this kid some space he has only just arrived and get back to the funeral."

"Grover if you would please accompany our little friend to the big house, we shall arrive shortly" Chiron told Grover. Grover simply nodded and trudged along with the boy to the big house. Everyone walked back solemnly to the beach, where the service was being held. Percy still looked sad and depressed, even the joy of having a potential new brother didn't cheer him up. Hestia carried on with the service as Percy refused to go back up there. Some blessings were said and the casket with the stormy grey shroud on it was cast out to sea. As the casket touched the water there was no splash. The sea seemed to cushion the casket onto the water. After a couple of minutes the casket had reached about 100 metres away from the coast line and some of the hunters, Apollo children and Amazon's fired flaming arrows at the casket setting it ablaze. There was an uncomfortable silence before people started to disperse. Chiron had asked all cabin leaders, both Roman and Greek, to be at the big house in 10 minutes. Zeus said the gods would come too. Percy just stood there still watching the flames as they burnt away the last remains of the body of the girl he loved. Again a hand touched his shoulder. He expected his father but what he turned around surprised him. It was Hestia and she looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" She knew it was a stupid question but she didn't know how to act around him so sad. He didn't reply and she just tried again. "Percy are you there? Percy. Percy!" he suddenly snapped his head at her and all she could see in his normally stunning sea green eyes was sadness and grief. Wait did she just say stunning? He stared at her, not saying a word.

"Percy you can't just grieve over her for the rest of your life. She wouldn't have wanted that she would have wanted you to move on with your life. I'm not saying you stop grieving her full stop now. Just don't let this ruin your life forever. She would never have wanted you to waste away like this." There were some shouting of their names coming from the big house.

Percy knew she was right. But he just couldn't get the pain he felt from her death out of him. He didn't know if he would EVER truly forget this pain. Percy started to walk towards the big house with the goddess. He opened the door to the big house and found that everyone was waiting for him. He quickly sat down and put on a fake smile. Everyone was surprised at first but got over it and the meeting began as everyone else began to smile too.

"So I have called this meeting to discuss the new demigod that has just turned up at our camp" Chiron began. "Orion, please can you come in here."

Orion walked in, head still down and a little bit red. All eyes were on him as Grover followed him in. Poseidon gasped and had a worried look on his face.

"Hello Orion, I am Chiron, the activities director here at Camp Demigod. How are you?" Chiron asked nicely.

"I'm fine" the young demigod mumbled. Suddenly Poseidon jumped of his chair and hugged Orion tightly. Orion was surprised at first but then hugged him back.

"Orion, my son, how are you?" Poseidon asked good heartedly.

"Son! You.. yo…your m..My…father?" Poseidon nodded in return." Where have you been! Where were you, mum told me you were dead!" Orion busted out. Poseidon looked down with a guilty face.

"Let me explain if you will Lord Poseidon?" Chiron asked. Poseidon nodded "You see your father here is god. Do you know of the ancient Greek gods? Well they exist and your dad is one of them." Chiron explained. Orion's eyes suddenly went wide as he realised what Chiron had called him.

"My…my dad is Poseidon? God of the seas?"

"And more, but essentially yes he is your dad. And you are a demigod, half mortal and half god. You were sent to this camp to be taught how to survive in the outside world were monsters will attack you and track you down with your scent" Orion was about to ask something when Chiron continued "Your scent is how monsters detect if you are a mortal or demigod. Your scent is based upon your parentage and this also determines how strong it is. As your Poseidon's son, I would guess that your scent is strong. But as you are only 8, it is still weak." Orion closed his mouth. The kid seemed smart for his age and the way he spoke wasn't like a normal 8 year old, mortal or half god. Percy perked up a bit at the announcement that he was a son of Poseidon. He was caught up in his own grief earlier that he hadn't noticed how he looked earlier. He looked exactly like our hero, apart from the fact that he was 10 years younger than him. Percy started to smile a real smile for the first time since before Annabeth's death. He got up and walked towards him.

"Hello my name is Percy and I am your brother." Percy said casually. Orion's eyes lit up with joy as he hugged Percy's legs.

"Yes, yes ,yes! I always wanted to have an older brother!" Orion exclaimed. Percy's smile widened in joy and as he did he kept on thinking "Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while and thanks for the reviews and everything, they're awesome **

**Chapter 7**

Percy's pov

Having Orion around helped me a lot. He was always there when I was sad or depressed and cheered me up by acting his childish, 8 year old self. It was also good that I had someone sitting next to me in the dining pavilion and in the cabin, so I was never really alone apart from when I was in the shower. But that was only for a short period of time and my thoughts were always somewhere else and usually about my new little brother, so I never had the chance to think about her. He was very mature when it came to feelings for his age and he was also quite smart. Orion was as bad at archery as myself and was a great swordsman as I was teaching him that. I predicted that when he gets older he will be the best around and definitely better than me. He was shy when it came to talking to strangers but was funny and adorable when you got to know him and he opened up. Thalia came up to me whilst I was teaching Orion some sword moves.

"Percy we need to talk" Thalia said in a serious tone. Me and her got closer since her death. We had been spending a lot of time together and much to the disapproval of Lady Artemis, we had gotten really close. But it weren't like that with Thalia. Shore, I thought she was pretty but she and her were too close for us to actually be a couple and she is a hunter. Also the fact that she was my cousin played a major part in that.

"Shore thing Thalia, Orion go have a break!" I shouted over to him. I heard him say "Ok" and heard his feet against the gravel as he walked away. My senses were really sharp since the battle at the original Mount Olympus. My eye sight had increased so I could see things clearer from far away, for example just the other day I was looking out to sea and I swear I saw a cruise ship sailing smoothly in the water when I turned to ask Thalia she said she didn't see anything and at first I thought I was seeing things. But I kept on seeing things like that and after a while I figured I had some how got sharpened eye sight. My sixth sense had improved. When playing capture the flag I could always sense when someone was behind me. Also as you just experienced my hearing had increased. My smell and other senses had also increased by at least 100 fold.

"I thought I would just let you know that I and the hunt are moving out tomorrow morning." Thalia said this with her head hung low.

"I picked her head up by her chin and said hey don't look sad. You had to go sooner or later and I am grateful for the support you have given me over the last few weeks." I said cheerfully and whilst smiling. Thalia grinned and hugged me.

"Your welcome Kelp head and thanks for being so understanding" she let go of me and stood there still grinning.

"So as its your last day at camp for a while do you want to chill with me for a little bit?" I asked her hopefully.

"Yeah sure!" she exclaimed "what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" I asked her.

This went on for like 1 hour until an Ares kid got irritated and told us to get put before he did something that you probably do not want to hear. We ended up at the beach and just talking and listening to music. We did this until the conch horn for lunch sounded. We walked into the dining pavilion with Thalia laughing about how I just tripped up on a stick laying infront of the dining pavilion. As we walked in all heads turned to me. Everything was silent and everyone had looks of sympathy on their faces. Which surprised me the most though was the fact that the Olympian council was standing their, at the front of the pavilion all looking grim and sympathetic with their eyes glued too me. My dad looked awful, he had puffy, red eyes and tears in his eyes.

"What's going on? Why is everyone so upset?" I asked with worry in my voice.

Third person pov

"Percy you better sit down, son, and then we will tell you everything." Poseidon said while tears threatened to burst out like if Dover Dam was to burst. To be honest he could probably make Dover Dam burst if he cried. I sat down like he asked and nodded for him to carry on. "Percy, some of Gaea's supporters where seen today in Manhattan. These monsters seemed to have just been somewhere, so fearing the worst I went to check up on your mother and step father to see if they were ok. When I got there, the….their… their bodies were in the kitchen and their throats had been slit." Poseidon broke down in tears as this part. The image of the mortal women he loved and her husband dead in the kitchen will haunt him forever. And forever was a very long time when you were mortal. Percy sat there, his mouth shut tight and tears begging to fall down his cheek. "Son I am sorry, there was nothing I could do. Please don't be mad at me. I can't lose you as well as your mother in the same day." Poseidon pleaded. Percy still just sat there. Eyes fixed on the floor. He finally brang his head up and as he did tears were falling like the Niagara Falls. He stood up and then suddenly fell to his knees. He put his hand in his hands and wept. He wept like he did when Annabeth died, but his time it was worse. His own mum was brutally killed along with his step dad all because he won some stupid war and the monsters responsible for this were too cowardly to actually face him. He sat there for ages crying and everyone else sat here as well feeling his pain and crying too. Even the Ares kids and Ares himself were tearing up as they watched this young hero cry and have his barely mended heart broke again at the loss of another important figure in his life. Percy suddenly felt hand on his shoulder again and this time he was surprised to find someone he never expected to consol him. It was Hestia, goddess of the hearth. She was also crying as she brang Percy into a hug. Percy accepted the hug and started to cry onto the oldest Olympians shoulder as she did on his. People started to leave and go and try to do their regular duties but Chiron gave them the day off. All of the campers went to their cabins as they were too depressed to do anything. The gods one by one started to flash out as well until only the two hugging in the centre and Poseidon were the only living beings left in the room. Percy suddenly let go of Hestia and started to scream at the heavens.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH? AM I NOT ALOUD TO BE HAPPY ANYMORE? I WAS STILL GRIEVING OVER THE DEATH OF HER AND YOU THROW THIS AT ME? DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?" Percy again broke down in tears. Poseidon this time went to hug him and Hestia flashed out as she couldn't bear to witness the pain her young hero was going through. The world seemed to quieten after that. As if the world new that its hero was suffering much pain. Little did she know that this was the wake before the storm.

Everything was back to square one again. They had just helped Percy get over the death of Annabeth and discovering he had a little brother helped out a lot with this process. But now all that hard work was for nothing so to speak. First Percy's girlfriend and best friend in the world died and now his mother, the woman who stuck by him through thick and thin, married a bald, ugly slob who abused her verbally for his safety and the woman who raised him had died. All the gods agreed to have a proper ceremony, like for Annabeth, for Percy's mum and step dad. Artemis felt sorry for this young hero and aloud Thalia and the rest of the hunters to stay until after the funeral, but after that she was to go the next morning. Percy was also told that Nico had to the underworld to help his dead take care of the souls that escaped in the giant war and bring them back and punish them. Percy seemed to get even more upset at this, if it was possible. Nico and Thalia knew Percy the best, apart from Chiron, Orion and Poseidon did, and without them it would be even more difficult to get Percy put of this trance.

It has been a week since our young heroes parents had died and today was to be the second funeral he had been to in a month. Hestia held the ceremony again and started to talk about Percy's mother. She didn't know much about her but she said how she was a brave woman that helped shape the hero that stood infront of them today. Hestia then asked Poseidon to say some words.

Poseidon stood with tears in his eyes and went to the platform that had been put up again.

"Sally was like no mortal I have known before. She was beautiful, funny and a great writer who had the best personality in the world. She knew the dangers of bringing up a demigod in America and she still went for it. She knew Percy was destined for great things and that he and her had a lot of hurt in store for them, but she still did it. She knew it would be hard with a dyslexic and ADHD kid to fit into the world and lead a normal life, but she still did it. She could have given Percy for adoption but she refused and said that 'if anyone will bring up MY son in the right way it will be me.' She was spirited and a great author and most of all she was a great mother and know one could have done a better job bringing up the Hero of Olympus in the right way apart from her. I loved her and she will forever be remembered by me and the sea as the greatest woman ever." Poseidon broke down in tears and an unlikely person ran up onto the platform to comfort him. Athena held Poseidon in a tight embrace and patted his shoulders saying a few comforting words into his ears. Everyone hung their heads down in respect. He finally came of the stage with Athena still giving him a hug but from the side. I guess the immortal enemies had finally found some common ground, they had both felt the pain of losing someone important, Athena her daughter and Poseidon, his lover. Hestia shakily stood up and announced the next speaker. Her heart swelled as she saw the pain her hero was showing through his face. His eyes where even more puffy than when at Annabeth's funeral. She quickly looked away from him and called out his name. Everyone seemed to look even more sad and depressed, even the Roman Campers and Amazons seemed to be shedding tears at how much pain he has gone through this last month. If it was anyone else they wouldn't have been able to cope and would have done something stupid. But not Percy. He stood up and walked to the platform and began to speak

"I have never known a woman as great as my mother, although probably everyone says that about their mums but I truly haven't. She stuck by me through thick and thin and was always there to comfort me when I was sad. She always supported me, even when my ideas were absolutely mental and she never gave up hope for me. She never complained about her life even though she had it had in life. She always put on a brave face for me and when ever I got kicked out of school she always understood why. I was so happy when she found someone who could take care of her in Paul Blowfis, especially after the smelly Gabe thing. She gave up so much for me, she even put her career on hold just to make sure I was safe and that nothing was after me. She was the greatest and I…I can't say good bye yet. I ….I don't want her to go yet. Please don't leave me mum…." Percy suddenly broke down in tears. His pain filled cries could be heard everywhere. Everyone broke down at this as well. Artemis couldn't help what she did next. She leapt at Percy and hugged him and held him in that tight embrace. She felt her parka get wet from the amount of tears he was shedding and it started to stick to her skin. Percy stayed there unaware of the things going on around him. All he felt was the pain of losing his mother and the love of his life in the same month. It was indescribable, the Styx was like a prick to the finger compared to the pain he felt now. Hestia looked on in pain as she also had enough and leapt at him. She was aware that Artemis was there as well but she didn't care. She only felt like consoling her young hero. She longed to see him happy again but no one knew how long that would take. Poseidon and Orion soon followed in hugging Percy. Everyone stayed there in that state for hours. No one dared moving as for the threat of collapsing if they did. That was until someone spoke out from the entrance of the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Third person pov

Every single head snapped at the voice that just broke up the respectful silence that had fallen upon them.

"Wow! This is great! Hey why is everyone so sad? I'm here now so there is no need to worry" exclaimed the kid walking to the section of the beach set up for the funeral. Everyone's eyes turned murderous at the kid. The kid was about 6 ft 2 and had a slim but muscular build. He had matt black hair and light green/blue eyes. He walked with his head held high as if he had just accomplished something amazing and deserved everyone's respect. He looked about 18, just like Percy.

"Whoa! I know I'm awesome and everything but please stop staring at my remarkably good looks." He said with a cocky grin "Now why everyone all teary eyed and why is this weakling on the floor crying?" Everybody stood up threateningly and took out their weapons, even some of the gods including Artemis and Hestia, who didn't believe in violence and so didn't have a weapon, lit up her hands with fire. The kid still had a cocky grin plastered on his face. When Thalia stepped forward to skewer this kid, Chiron stopped her and said

"I think it is wise that you introduce yourself before everyone comes at you." Chiron said this with a calm voice but looking at him everyone knew that he wanted to have a go at this kid himself.

"Well my name is John Alderson and I am your saviour." He said this with a grin plastered to his face and cockiness oozing out of his voice.

"Saviour? How did you work that one out?" Clarisse said with an edge to her voice.

"Hahahahaha chill out there little miss piggy and let me explain." Clarisse tried to charge but Chris held her back reluctantly and Ares was barely able to control his anger. He may be the god of war but, and he would never admit this to anyone, he respected Percy for what he had accomplished and his skill with a sword, so he dint want any more deaths. "There was an ugly type monster thing which had a donkey leg, a bronze leg and the upper body of a girl outside this camps borders. And I took care of it by killing it with this sword with no training what so ever." He said this with a 'wow look at me' sort of way as he pulled out his celestial bronze blade from its scabbard. Everyone just stood there staring at him. He smirked and said "See told you I was your saviour" with a smug look. Suddenly, unknown to John why, everyone started to laugh at this kid apart from Percy who was still on his knees being held by Artemis and Hestia. Poseidon and Orion had let go when they heard the voice. John looked furious at this and asked

"WHY IS EVERYONE LUGHING?!"

"Because dimwit that is NOTHING!"

"What do you mean that is nothing I had no..." he was suddenly cut off by Thalia

"Yeah, yeah no training blah, blah, blah, that is nothing compared to what someone else on this very beach has done! He has defeated the minotaur with his BARE HANDS without any training!" She shouted this bit getting annoyed with how this kid was acting.

"Yeah, who was that then, mister cry baby here!" he exclaimed whilst pointing towards Percy. Everyone didn't falter a bit. Artemis spoke up which is surprising

"Yes actually he is" she said this so much venom it could have killed the population of the world twice over if it was real.

John started laughing hysterically and hyper ventilating

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Really?! You expect me to believe that the kid who is probably crying over a dead bug is stronger than me!" Poseidon started to growl at this comment; comparing Sally to a bug was highly offensive. Out of know where Nico charged John and was about to stab him in the leg when there was a sudden flash of light. As the light died down there stood Triton, Poseidon's son and current heir to the throne of Atlantis. Nico was sent sprawling away from John by Triton hitting him with the left spike of his trident. Nico was caught on the arm and Hades looked pissed.

"Triton! What are you doing here?" Poseidon screamed in surprise.

"Saving my son, dear father" Triton said with sarcasm and venom.

"You have a…. a son?" Poseidon questioned.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SON!" Hades shouted. The ground started to shake and dead skeleton soldiers started to come up from the ground. They all charged when suddenly there was a loud boom and they all shattered. Everyone including Hades and Triton started to look around for the source of the noise and saw Percy finally standing up but still with tears in his eyes. Hestia was standing to his right and Artemis was standing to his left.

"STOP! Everyone just stop and leave!"

"But son…" Poseidon started but was cut off.

"You can stay dad and so can Athena, Thalia, Hestia, Artemis and Nico but the rest leave, please." Percy pleaded. People quickly started to file out when John spoke up again with the same cockiness as before

"Or what, what are you gonna do to make me leave?" Percy's eyes suddenly turned stormy black and dark sea green seemed to creep into them again just like when he fought Gaea. None of the gods wanted to have John share that terrible fate, even though he was a complete imbecile. Hestia and Artemis quickly put their hands on his shoulders at the same time and started to try and cool him down. They succeeded and his eyes slowly turned to his normal colour. John looked scared out of his wits when he saw Percy's eyes change. He quickly left the beach area along with his father in a poof of light sea green smoke.

Everyone else left as well apart from the people who he said could stay. Nico quickly went to the infirmary and got some ambrosia and nectar for his wound. He came back with his arm in a sling. All the gods that he didn't say could stay left with their children. Seeing how these last few weeks had affected Athena and Poseidon, they wanted to spend some time with their kids. Percy fell to his knees again as he started to weep again. The other stood there around him shedding tears as well at the emotional month that had past. They all wished that Percy didn't have to go through all this pain. But they didn't know what the fates were planning...

It had been 3 weeks since the funeral and the day that Nico and Thalia left and everybody was acting strange around Percy. Thalia and Nico had left the morning after the funeral and said their goodbyes to Percy and Orion. Surprisingly Artemis said goodbye to our young hero as well and gave him a quick hug after she told her hunters to start walking and that she would catch up. When Percy and Orion had walked back to camp everyone was staying well clear of the two or them, Percy in particular. At first Percy didn't really notice as he was still grieving over the deaths of his mum and step dad and also Annabeth. But Orion did and whenever he was alone with a camper without Percy he would ask them but they would just stare at him and ask him what he was on about. Percy after a month of grieving had pretty much become a recluse, only ever talking to Orion and sometimes Chiron and spent most of his days alone on the beach or in his cabin thinking about the old times. One night, whilst he was on the beach past curfew, there was a sudden flash of light and there stood the goddess of the hearth, Hestia. Then there was another unexpected flash of light and there stood Artemis. Hestia looked at Artemis with a questionable gaze and Artemis did the same. A silent conversation went on with the two of them which basically went like

"Why are you here?"

"To cheer up Perseus. Why are you here?"

"To cheer up Perseus."

"Oh"

Percy just stood up and shakily took a bow and asked

"Lady Artemis, Lady Hestia, how may I help you?" Percy said this with utter sadness and his gaze was fixed to the floor, totally unlike the confident son of Poseidon they both new and loved. 'Wait what! Love no way I am a virgin goddess!' they both said in their heads. They both shook the thoughts out of their heads and Hestia replied first

"It is not how you may help us young hero, but how we may help you."

"We have both been monitoring you and cannot help but notice how sad and depressed you have been of late and we have come to have a talk about this. You see you cannot spend the rest of your life regretting and thinking what could of have been. You have to try and move on and get on with your life. Your mother and stepfather would not want you to be like this, would they? They would have wanted you to move on and get on with your life, not forget about them completely but not be as sad and depressed as you are now."

Percy started to tear up and said "I try to forget about them but whenever I close my eyes I see my mother's face, whenever I see stormy clouds my mind pictures Annabeth. It hurts me so much that two of the most important people in my life are now gone. To be never seen again until the day I die. I just hope that day comes soon."

"Don't think like that" both goddesses pleaded with him. Hestia then continued "Come on Percy, try to move on. You are not on your own, you have your father, your friends, Orion, Artemis and me to help you every step of the way. Please don't be like this forever." Tears started to cascade down Hestia's face and Artemis soon followed. They flung themselves at Percy and held him in a bone crushing hug. Percy cried on their shoulders and they cried on his shoulders. They all pulled apart after a few minutes and Percy did something so unexpected. He smiled the first true smile since his mothers and Annabeth's deaths. He gave them a nod and said

"Ok I will try." The two goddess's smiled in return and they teleported away. Percy walked back to his cabin and silently crept in onto his bed, trying not to wake up his younger brother Orion. Tomorrow he would apologize for his behaviour towards the other campers and will continue his duty as leader of this camp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Percy's pov

I woke up for the first time in ages with energy and enthusiasm for the day ahead. Hestia's and Artemis's talk last night helped out a lot to show me that my mum and her… Annabeth wouldn't have wanted me to stay depressed for the rest of my life. That was the first time since her death that I have said Annabeth's name and it felt good to say her name and I felt better after it. It felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders and now I could take the next step forward in improving my situation. I quickly took a shower and woke up Orion. Once he was awake and dressed, which waking him up alone took me about 30 minutes and a lot of minor earth quakes in just the Poseidon cabin and a mini hurricane, we started to walk towards the dining pavilion for breakfast. I saw a lot of people whilst on the way to the dining pavilion, some new campers and some old ones that I wasn't as close to as others and I would smile at them and/or wave but they would just look at me strangely and hurry off in to the dining pavilion. I would expect this from the new campers but the old ones knew who I was and for a second it seemed as if they didn't recognise me. Orion saw this and frowned.

"I have been trying to work this out myself" he said "the only people that recognise you in this camp are Chiron, Lupa and me. The rest don't remember a thing about you."

"It's probably just a prank the Stoll brothers are playing on me to try to cheer me up."

"How is forgetting you going to cheer you up?" Orion said with a questioning glare. I forget sometimes that Orion is only 8, 9 in a couple of months, he just sounds so much older and wiser. I tried to reply but nothing came out and we walked the rest of the way to the dining pavilion in silence. As I walked into the dining pavilion I was greeted by stares and silence. One of the most intense glares came from John, the son of my half brother Triton. I wouldn't normally use HALF brother on any son of Poseidon but Triton didn't deserve to be a brother of mine, none the less a son of Poseidon.

Third person pov

Percy and Orion walked up to the head table to see Chiron there with Lupa as Mr. D was let off of his duties as the two camps, Roman and Greek, had joined together and Zeus thought that two immortals, especially ones just as prestigious as Chiron and Lupa, would be more than able to look after Camp Demigod.

"Chiron, Lupa" he said both names with respect as he bowed. They looked nervous as Percy carried on talking "It is good to see you both" as he broke out into a grin. The two old mentors smiled back and all their worry was washed away for a minute but soon returned. "I would like to apologise for my behaviour as of late. I know it has been unacceptable and that whatever punishment you give me I will take gladly. But please may I continue my position as Camp leader and swordsmanship teacher." As Chiron was about to reply, laughter could be heard coming from the corner of the pavilion. John stood up whilst still laughing and started to walk towards Percy. He stopped right in front of him and began to speak in an arrogant tone

"Who do you think you are, coming into MY camp and thinking that you are the boss? Also who said anything about you teaching swordsmanship? Only the best can teach that and everyone knows the best is me."

"John that's enough…" Lupa began but got cut off by John

"Shut it you old hag! Who gave you permission to speak?" Percy began to get angry, she might of not been the most likable goddess of them all but she was there for Percy when he didn't have any memories and there for him after the war. She was about to reply with a charge when Chiron grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. "Hahaha you see, once a pet always a pet! If you're so high and mighty then why are you taking orders from some old horse who claims to be the mentor of heroes when he can barely fit into the big house without getting in his wheel chair and acting like a poor old, crippled man." Percy was furious at what John had just said to Chiron, his mentor, his father figure and more importantly his friend. Percy lost it and without warning he charged at john taking out Riptide. He swung so fast that John didn't even see it coming. Percy created gash that ran all the way down the side of his leg. John yelped in pain and fell back onto his butt. He stayed there, on the floor crippling in pain and rolling around. People suddenly stood up to defend him when Percy started to shout

"WHO AM I? I am the Hero of Olympus and the bane of Gaea, Porphyrion, Alcyoneus, Polybotes, Encelaedus, Kronos and Hyperion. I don't know WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE but I am pretty sure that you are nothing more than another demigod trying to be the hero. That is fine by me, but if you ever insult my friends again I will kill you!" As he said this a hurricane had started to appear and grow right in the middle of the dining pavilion. John looked scared shitless as he started to back away. Some of the campers that knew Percy longer than others had a strange look on their faces as well as the other 'Seven'. They seemed to be remembering something but couldn't quite grasp it. There was a sudden flash of light as two goddesses appeared in the pavilion. It was Hestia and Artemis and they looked worried.

"Perseus calm down you are scaring me!" both goddesses shouted at the same time. Percy looked in their direction, but closer to one, and suddenly the hurricane started to disappear and he landed on the floor. Both of them ran to him and hugged him as he started to say sorry. Everyone was shocked, even Chiron and Lupa, as there was another flash of light. This time the rest of the Olympian council appeared before them and all of them apart from Athena and Poseidon looked angry. Although Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Demeter and Hades looked less pissed rather than puzzled as soon as they saw the young hero.

"What is going on here?!" Zeus demanded.

"He attacked me!" John finally brought up the courage to speak. Zeus looked his way and saw the cut on his leg.

"Apollo heal the boy!" Zeus commanded "Now who would dare attack the hero of Olympus!"

"WHAT! He is not the hero of Olympus, I am!" Percy screamed. Now he was normally not the one too boast about anything but this was frustrating him, why can't anybody remember him?

"Really, who here remembers this young man being the Hero of Olympus?" No one raised their hands and the gods and goddesses on his side couldn't. It was as if their arms were stuck to their sides.

"Exactly!" Zeus finished.

All the gods and goddesses apart from Zeus and Hera looked puzzled and Poseidon, Athena, Artemis and Hestia looked damn right outraged. Before they could speak there was another flash of light and as the light died down there stood Triton.

"It was him Lord, Perseus Jackson attacked my son! I demand that he be punished for this; surely you cannot let someone simply attack the Hero of Olympus like he just did!" There was some protests from the four god's and goddess's that still remembered Percy clearly but they were cut off by Zeus.

"I agree Triton, He shall be punished!" Everyone that remembered gasped, but some people started to remember the hero but will it be too late?

"Perseus Jackson for the crime of attacking the Hero of Olympus, you are banished from Camp Demigod! You are to leave immediately and you shall never be a loud to return in this lifetime. If you are seen anywhere in the surrounding area of this camp, you shall be blasted by my master bolt with no mercy!" There were cries of protests as the gods and goddesses that remembered Percy started to protest to this idea. Some of the older campers were starting to find bits and pieces of their memories, showing a kid that looked like Percy being in this camp since he was 12. They didn't speak out though; they didn't want to get into trouble as everyone else thought they never saw the kid before.

"Brother you cannot do this! He is my son! And he didn't lie about being the Hero of Olympus because he is the Hero of Olympus. Why is it you and the others cannot remember this?" Poseidon pleaded and asked. The gods and goddesses behind Zeus looked thoughtful. Suddenly Zeus exploded and started to yell at Poseidon.

"How dare you try and tell me how to run my Kingdom! How dare you try and tell me what I can and cannot do! I am the King NOT YOU! And I declare that the brat here is banished to never return!" everyone was shocked at this sudden burst of anger. It's not like Zeus was ever really cool headed but he never shouted at Poseidon like that. Also towards the end his voice started to break and there was a hint of another voice behind his. No one really noticed this at that moment. After that burst Zeus had a quizzical look on his face and he flashed out. The other gods followed apart from Poseidon who stayed behind and tried to console his son.

"Percy I am sorry, son. I tried my best and I guess that isn't good enough anymore." Poseidon said this whilst looking down, the memory of being too late to save Sally fresh in his mind. Percy walked up to his father and surprised him as he hugged him and said

"There is no reason to why you should be apologising. It is not your fault that no one seems to remember me and dad, two goddess's once told me that the people that we lost, would never want us to hang on to the past and they definitely didn't blame us for anything. So just try to move on from mum and don't blame yourself dad, because I don't and mum certainly doesn't." Poseidon looked up with tears in his eyes and after they broke up, he smiled "Good luck Percy. If you ever need help look for the sea you are still my son and always welcome." He flashed away and Percy stood there with Orion behind him and the rest of the camp behind him shocked and some happy at what they had just witnessed. Percy turned around and was welcomed by laughter coming from the entrance. John stood there, leg banged up and on crutches. Percy just walked past him and to his cabin to pack. He was packed and ready in 30 minutes and when he turned around he was surprised to see Orion there as well packed and ready to go.

"And where do you think you are going?" Percy asked Orion.

"With you, we are brothers Percy and nothing will ever change that." Orion replied again, acting much older than his age.

"No! It is dangerous out there in the real world. I won't have the luxury of a magical barrier like this camp has. Plus you don't even have a weapon." As soon as he said that there was a flash and a box appeared on Orion's bed. Orion went over to it and picked up the sea green box. There was no need to say it as it was so clear that this was a present from their father Poseidon. Orion opened it and his eyes looked disappointed. He brought put the object and it was a sea shell necklace.

"I thought this was gonna be some miracle and he sent me a sword" he said disappointed. Percy looked at the necklace and noticed that there was a different coloured bead than from the rest right in the centre of the necklace. The bead was green as the rest of the shells were the usual pinkish white colour.

"Here let me have a look at it" said Percy. Orion handed the necklace over. Percy looked at the green bead and twisted it. There was a flash and a 6 ft long spear appeared in his hands. Orion smiled but suddenly realised that the spear was too big for him. Percy seeing this looked at it and handed it to Orion. Once Orion touched it, it shrank into a 4 ft long spear.

"I knew dad would never be this careless. It will grow as you grow." Percy stated with a smile. Orion beamed at Percy and gave a questioning glare. "Fine you can come but please be careful and if anything happens to me, just run for help by going to the nearest beach." Orion nodded. "Promise"

"I promise Percy but only if you teach me how to use a spear."

Percy smiled and said "I promise."

END OF FLASH BACK

Percy was running down a street in New York with his 10 year old brother. It had been a year and 2 months since the day he was punished and it was still fresh in his mind. Percy had taught Orion everything he knew about fighting with a spear. He may have been a swords kind of person himself, but you didn't become as great as he was without being able to use every weapon to a good level, obviously apart from archery, Percy as always and probably forever will be the worst archer in the universe. They were currently running away from some empousai, not because they couldn't beat them no, but because they didn't want to attract attention to themselves with the mortals. They led the blood sucking monsters to a park which was empty. They quickly turned around and got in their usual battle stances. Percy's was strange as he was crouched down really low and had his sword at his side rather than in the front. Orion's battle stance was his spear pointed down out in front of him. He held the spear half way down as half of the spear was at his front whilst the other half was behind him; he was crouched low to the ground. The empousai turned up and they charged straight away without warning. The two sons of Poseidon didn't falter one bit and as the empousai came close they charged as well. Both were like blurs of bronze and golden dust as they disposed of the monsters. They were done in less than 30 seconds. A year and two months could do this to demigods, living by themselves with no godly help or protection. But Percy and Orion were more than capable of coping.

"Well that was a disappointment now wasn't it?" Percy asked Orion.

"Yeah I was hoping they would put up more of a fight than the other lot that came after us, especially seeing as it was my birthday." Orion replied, disappointed.

"Yeah and especially after that party I through you! But oh well, what you expect from them. Now why don't we rest up it's getting late." Percy and Orion travelled to the hotel that they were staying at. Now you must be wandering where did they get the money. Well they didn't know either apart from the fact it came from with a sea green envelop and magically appeared on their beds every morning. It would also be roughly the same amount, about $1000 which would pay for the hotel, food and any supplies such as clothing and tooth brushes they needed. Percy and Orion arrived back at the hotel and as they passed the desk the young girl, who was about Percy's age of 19/20, which worked there stared at him as they walked past. Percy smiled at her and she started to blush furiously. This didn't go unnoticed with Orion but he didn't say anything right then and there as he didn't want to cause a scene. Once they got to their rooms they showered, got dressed ordered room service, ate and started to talk.

"I think I am off to bed good night!" exclaimed Orion.

"Wait before you go, happy birthday!" Orion looked surprised "Hahaha, you didn't think I would forget did you?" Orion looked at his older brother r present with love. "Here is your present." Percy handed him a box and Orion quickly tore it open to reveal the most beautiful thing he had ever seen it was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Third person pov

It was a bracelet. Now you must be thinking what's so special about it and why is Orion acting like he is? Well, the bracelet was a literal one in a kind as it was a mixture of three metals, steel, gold and celestial bronze. Nothing had ever been made like this before and probably will never be made like it, as it was so dangerous to combine three metals that even Hephaestus, the god of blacksmiths, didn't even try to do it. But Percy found someone who was brave enough to do it, and that person was Tyson. Tyson was so excited to have another brother that he started to create little earthquakes by the sheer amount of times he jumped up and down whilst clapping and screaming "YAY! YAY! YAY!" Percy had told him via iris message and boy was he glad he did as he saw his reactions to the news. Tyson had been so excited about it that when Percy asked there was no hesitation in Tyson's reply or answer. Tyson had gone overboard though as he created three, identical bracelets not just one as Percy had asked for and he spent nearly two whole months making them, which was a lot considering he was a Cyclops.

Orion stared at the bracelet. The three metals that should never have been put together were spiralling around each other all the way round the bracelet, creating a beautiful mix of gold, bronze and steel wherever they met. The bracelet was decorated with sea designs and had pictures of Orion fighting monsters on them. Tyson had got a picture from Poseidon as he stayed true to his word and never forgot about the two demigods. Percy brought his out as well and Orion's eyes widened in surprise at Percy's. Percy's was the most elaborate out of the three as Tyson's was like Orion's but instead of fighting monsters he had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches all over his. Percy's had pictures of him fighting the giants, Gaea and titans decorating the whole band and had "Wisegirl" and "Sally" etched onto the inside of the band. Tyson had heard about their deaths and thought that it would be a great idea to put them there as a reminder of them for Percy, when he first saw them he had cried but now he smiled at the memory of his mother and best friend. Orion's mouth was hanging open as Percy laughed and said

"Close your mouth before flies get in and go to bed." Orion snapped out of his trance and gave Percy a ferocious hug but failed as it didn't affect him at all. Orion didn't speak but went to bed and quickly fell asleep with a massive smile on his face. Percy gave him one quick smile before going outside onto the terrace of the suite. He breathed in the cold air and smiled as he remembered the good old days when he went on quests and saved the world with his best friends. He had not heard from Thalia or Nico since the day he left the only beings he had contact with were Hestia, Artemis, Poseidon and Athena. He went in after a few more minutes and climbed into bed and fell asleep. Like the other nights since he was banished no bad dreams plagued him, but only dreams of happiness and hope was all he saw.

He awoke the next day feeling fresh and ready for the day ahead. Orion was still asleep and as it was only 7.00 am so he decided to leave him there and went outside the suite to begin his morning jog. He took the stairs down to the lobby where saw something that disturbed him. The girl from last night behind the desk was being shouted at by some grumpy man. Percy walked up to the desk only catching bits and pieces of the conversation and saw that the girl was crying.

"You are useless! Can you not do anything right! I wanted a wakeup call for 6.00 am not 7.00! Now I am gonna be late and it's all your fault you worthless piece of trash!" he said some colourful language and after that Percy had had enough. He walked up to the man in his late twenties and pulled him around by the collar on his jacket. The man shouted and before he could do anything else he was on the floor with a broken nose and cracked jaw. He rolled around on the floor screaming in pain.

"Don't you ever talk to her or anyone like that again or I'll door much worse than just a cracked jaw and broken nose." Percy threatened. The man got up and ran out of the entrance to the hotel. Percy walked up to the girl

"Are you okay?" he knew it was a stupid question but he didn't know what else to do.

"Am now, thanks" the girl said as she pecked Percy on the cheek. Percy turned bright red. "My names Amber, Amber Watkins, what's yours?" Amber had warm brown eyes and brunette hair that went just below her shoulders. She had perfect straight and white teeth and her smile was amazing. Percy was lost for a second but quickly got over it and replied

"I am Percy, Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you Amber" Percy said sincerely. Amber flashed him another brilliant smile and said

"Well seeing as you just saved me from that wicked man, would you, err, like to go for a drink of coffee or something with me. As a way of me saying thank you" Amber asked nervously. Percy was happy and nervous at the same time. He had come to the hotel about a month ago and he saw Amber then a straight away thought she was beautiful. He didn't want to do anything about it as he never stayed in one place for more than three nights as monsters would track their scent and follow them to where they were staying. This was the longest he ever stayed at one place since he was banished and there had been no monster attacks on the hotel. Also he was nervous as this would be the first time he went somewhere with a girl since Annabeth's death. Percy was snapped out of his thoughts by Amber saying

"If you don't want to you don't have to you know, its…."

"I would love to!" Percy cut her off with a smile. Her smile grew 10 times in size,

"Ok well I get off in about 20 minutes I'll meet you here then?"

Percy nodded and rushed up to his room after giving Amber a hug. He quickly took a shower and was deciding on what to wear when there was a coughing sound behind him. He turned around to find Orion awake and his arms crossed over his chest with a knowing smile on his face.

"I knew you two would go out at some point!" He exclaimed. Percy just smiled back and got back to deciding what to wear. Percy would have normally denied it but he could never lie to Orion, he was the closet family he had and he didn't want to keep anything from him. Orion walked forward and picked up a sea green chequered shirt and a pair of brown chinos for Percy to wear. Percy looked them over and gave a nod as Orion gave one more triumphant smile before going to get some breakfast. Percy put the clothes on and put on a pair of black high tops and walked out the door.

As Percy rode the elevator down to the lobby he was nervous as this was the first time since Annabeth's death that he is going to go out with a girl that he likes. Percy's hands felt sweaty and he felt really hot all of a sudden. Percy quickly wiped his hands on his chinos as the elevator bell rang and the doors started to open. Amber stood there out of her work clothes, wearing a white tank top with a black skirt and leggings on. Percy was surprised by how beautiful she looked in plain, simple clothes and he didn't notice that he was still in the elevator until the doors started to close. He quickly put his hand on the door and they stopped closing as he quickly stepped out and started to walk towards Amber. As he reached her he noticed she had seen him coming then started to think if she saw him staring at her or not. She smiled at him and all his thoughts were washed away at her dazzling shiny eyes and perfect smile. He smiled back

"Hello Amber, you ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure Percy lets go." She replied with enthusiasm.

"Ok, where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we would just go to the coffee shop just around the corner, seeing as its only 8.00 in the morning."

"Ok" Surprisingly for Percy, Amber grabbed his hand. He flushed bright red and so did Amber as they started to walk to the coffee shop around the corner hand in hand. They arrived at the coffee shop 10 minutes later and they both took a seat in a booth at the back of the shop. The shop was called Le Café and it apparently made the best coffee in New York, or that's what Amber told Percy anyway. After they sat down a waitress came to take their orders. As Percy didn't know what was good or not he let Amber order for him. Now, you must be thinking how can ordering a coffee be difficult? Well there is how strong you want the coffee, what kind of coffee you want and what you want with the coffee and for Percy this was all too much as he looked down the menu.

"We will both have some freshly ground, French pressed white coffee and a croissant thanks" Amber ordered. The waitress walked off but not before having a sneak peak of Percy. This didn't go unnoticed by Amber as she started to fume. Percy seeing this asked her what was wrong but all he got was a snort. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two as Percy sat there awkwardly with a very angry Amber. Percy thought she looked pretty cute when she was angry but he hated to see her like this. This may have been their first date but he had liked her since the day him and Orion checked in. He was so happy when after the first week there were no monster attacks like all the other times. Percy asked her again what was wrong but with more force and command evident in his voice. At first amber was shocked at how quickly his mood changed and after a few seconds replied.

"Like you don't know! The waitress was obviously giving you the googly eyes and flirting and you didn't say anything to stop her!" Percy was surprised, he hadn't noticed what the waitress was doing at all; honestly, as he was too busy staring at Amber.

"Really? Well I hadn't noticed as I was too busy looking at you" Percy smoothly replied honestly. Amber turned bright red at his comment

"R…r...really?" Amber stuttered out whilst as red as a cherry tomato.

"Yes, I promise and if you want I will tell her to stop it when she comes back with our food and drinks." Amber looked shocked. She had never met a guy like Percy before. He wasn't shallow and didn't boast about how he looked absolutely perfect.

"You would do that?"

"Sure!" As he finished this the waitress arrived back with their food. She had put some more make up on, to try and look better but Percy didn't like girls that wore too much make up. That's why he liked Amber, she had a natural beauty to her.

"Here you go! And if you need ANYTHING else don't hesitate to ask!" She beamed at Percy whilst saying the last bit and batting her eye lashes. Percy was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Look I would really appreciate it if you stopped flirting. I am kind of on a date and I don't want to get to be distracted every two minute by you walking past or winking. So please leave me alone." The waitress's face dropped at hearing this. She walked away with her shoulders down as all her confidence left her. Percy turned to Amber and saw her smiling. Her smile alone made Percy smile and he couldn't help feeling tingly inside.

"Thank you!" Amber screamed as she hugged Percy and kissed him on the cheek. Percy turned bright red and mumbled a reply. They drank their coffee and laughed and joked about for the rest of the date. It was 11.00 am when they left the Coffee shop. They had been in there for nearly 2 and half hours! Percy had also found out that Amber lived about 5 minutes away in a house with her mum and younger sister and brother. Percy walked her home and as they arrived to the house she started to say thank you.

"Thank you again for punching that man earlier and for a great time. I don't think I have ever had that much fun." She smiled at him.

"No problems just don't think that was the best day ever, I'm sure there will be more and hopefully they will involve me?" Percy replied, the last bit coming out as more of a question. Amber's smile grew at this and she quickly gave a nod with her head. Percy turned red as he just realised what he said. "I… I…mea….mean" he was cut off by Amber kissing him full on the lips. They stayed there for what felt like eternity but were really only a few minutes. Blissful was probably how Percy would describe it. He hadn't felt like this since, well since Annabeth. They broke apart and Amber quickly ran into her house. Percy stood there amazed at how even a 19 year old woman could act like this. Percy happily walked home and finally felt a little bit more complete and that bit happier with his life. This was a new start for him, exactly like what Hestia and Artemis said. But he couldn't quite get the feeling something bad was gonna happen out of his head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Percy pov

It had been two months since our first date and things were absolutely perfect. I had found out that she was a clear sighted mortal when we went to the cinema and saw a dracaena about to attack a demigod. I stopped it and after she told me she saw what it was and from then I explained everything. Apart from the fact I was a demigod and that my dad was Poseidon. I left that bit out as it would sound weird if the boy you had just met was half god. I told her I was like her, a clear sighted mortal and that I trained with other demigods so that's how I knew how to fight. We went out together near enough every week and those days were the best in our life. We also saw each other every day as she worked at the hotel full time Monday to Friday and worked Saturday nights. I still didn't require a job as my dad Poseidon sent me and my brother Orion money every week. Amber would ask where we got the money from as she never saw me working. We would say that our parents sent it to our account every week as they had a lot of money. She would just say how lucky we are that we didn't need to work and that our parents were rich, if only she knew the half of it.

Me and Orion were out taking one of our daily jogs when we were stopped by a flash of light. Light that reminded us of a god. We took out our weapons and got ready for an attack. The light died down and when it did there was Hestia standing in front us with a worried look on her face.

"Perseus, finally we have found you!" She exclaimed as she hugged me. I was surprised at first but then hugged her back.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" I asked.

"We have been searching for you ever since you were banished. We could not find a single trace of you or Orion, you had m... us worried" She replied.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" I asked again.

"The gods of course, well most of us that is. It turns out that when you were banished the Titan of memory Mnemosyne, had temporarily erased all memories of you from us and the demigods minds. Some of us also think that Triton and his son John worked with her to achieve this but we have no proof of this. And before you ask me another question by most of us I mean all of us apart from Zeus, Triton an Ares."

"Wait what about Hera, why is she taking a liking in to me all of a sudden?"

"Ergh, what is it with you and questions?" Hestia asked me playfully. I shrugged my shoulders as she continued. "Well she feels sorry for you and she still remembers that you helped her plan in the last giant war. She also thinks, like most of us, there is something wrong with Zeus. Unlike the rest of us he seems to still not remember you at all and he has been acting strange recently. Also sometimes when he speaks his voice sounds doubled as if it is someone else talking and emanating his voice." I said nothing after this. I was too deep in thought when suddenly Hestia brought me back to reality with

"There is more." I looked at her to continue "Well, as I have told you, my brother, and I use that term loosely at the moment, has been acting strange. He has been as bossy as ever. Well the other day he found Poseidon in the throne room sending you the money and he went mental and he started to shout and scream at your father. Your father had had enough when he insulted Sally, Orion and you by calling you three worthless. Poseidon started to shout back and said that he was the worst King in the history of Kings and that their father, Kronus, could rule better. Zeus was so mad that he banished him to Tartarus and he tried to make Triton god of the seas but the fates showed up and told him he couldn't unless Poseidon faded or gave his crown willingly to him. Zeus knew Poseidon would never do that so he did something worse. He made Triton a member of the Olympian council without asking anybody for permission, giving Triton nearly as much power over water as your dad. But your dad still had earthquakes and storms." I was furious. How dare that pompous, power hungry, pathetic excuse of a King banish my dad to Tartarus! I was probably steaming and was surprised when Orion and Hestia took a step back.

"I am going to kill that cunt!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down Percy, getting angry won't help anyone." She said to me as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I calmed down straight away which I didn't get. I calmed down and replied

"I know but we are helping my dad. Just let me and Orion go get our stuff and we will be right back."

"Alright, meet me here in an hour and be careful Perseus, who knows who else can see you now. Something was blocking you from us before but now it isn't. We don't know who could have seen you." I nodded and Orion and I ran back to the hotel. We arrived to see utter chaos. Hoards of monsters were attacking people in front of the hotel.

Third Person pov

Percy and Orion quickly pulled out their weapons and started to hack their way towards the front of the hotel. Percy with his sword Riptide and Orion with his spear Hurricane were unstoppable. They were producing monster dust left, right and centre and every time did it with ease. They finally arrived to the front of the hotel and entered the lobby. What they saw shocked them but Percy was a mixture of feelings as well. Kelly, the empousai, was standing there with her dagger in hand pointing towards a girl's neck. The girl had brunette hair and warm brown eyes that were now filled with fright. It was Amber, Percy's girlfriend.

"Let her go!" he demanded.

Kelly snickered and dug the blade in deeper. Percy looked over towards Orion and gave him a nod. Orion understood straight away. He quickly raised his spear and held it over his shoulder. Whilst Kelly was distracted by Percy he pulled back and threw Hurricane and watched as it sailed through the air and impaled itself directly into the head of the monster. She shrieked and exploded into fire and dust. Amber ran towards Percy as she gave him a tight hug. Percy consoled her with soft words. He looked up from her and gave Orion a thankful look. Orion just smiled. Percy had trained him well with even the limited experience he had. She finally let go and they headed towards the door. Percy couldn't bear the thought of losing another loved one. As they just came out the hotel. There was a sudden bright flash of light and thunder boomed in the sky. Percy knew straight away that this meant trouble. He yelled everyone to run and they did without any arguing. There was an explosion from behind them and a bright flash as they were thrown away from the blast by the force of it. They landed dozen of feet away, all sprawled on the floor moving; apart from one. This one person had brunette hair that went down to her shoulders. She had a piece of shrapnel sticking out of her chest and her once warm brown eyes were now dull and lifeless. Percy ran towards her and gently picked her up. He started to cry and shout her name when Orion heard the sound of sirens. It started to rain as Orion tried to pull Percy away from the dead form of his girlfriend. Percy struggled but soon gave in as he heard the sirens as well. They both ran off in tears. Percy felt the worst but only slightly. Amber was like a sister to Orion and he loved her like one as well. They ran and ran towards the same place without discussing it, to Manhattan or more precisely the Empire State Building.

It took the pair 10 minutes to get from the edge of New York City to the centre which is where the Empire State Building was located. That is how fast the two were travelling and each step they took the more anger filled them. They burst through the doors of the Empire State building and paid no attention to the mortals that stared at them like they were crazy. The brothers and sons of Poseidon marched up to the desk and just grabbed the key from behind the desk which would allow them to travel up to the 600th floor or as they knew it as Mount Olympus. The man sitting behind the desk grabbed Percy's shoulder and yelled at him. Percy simply turned around and stared at the guard. The guard quickly let go and quivered behind his desk apologizing to him for touching him. Percy turned around and walked into the elevator where Orion was waiting for him. Percy inserted the key into the elevator panel and the elevator shot up at incredible speed. The journey up was silent but it spoke volumes as to how the two felt. They both felt grief and anger at Amber's death. Percy felt the worse as he promised to himself not to let anything hurt her and now she was dead. He has lost everything that he held precious in his heart. Poseidon is in Tartarus, Annabeth and Sally are dead and now Amber is dead too. The only thing he had left now was Orion and he vowed to himself, Styx and all things magical and godly that this time nothing will hurt his younger brother. He is the only family that he has left and he couldn't bear to feel the pain of losing someone again. The elevator suddenly stopped and there was a ding as the elevator doors opened. What greeted them was surprising. It looked as if Zeus had ordered every minor god, goddess and immortal to block the path to the throne room. So there were the two brothers standing just outside the elevator doors and in front of them were minor gods and goddesses along with immortals heroes such as Heracles and Achilles. All of the minor gods and goddesses had looks of fear on their faces and looked as if they didn't want to fight Percy as they respected him for earning them respect and their kids a place to stay at Camp Demigod. Some of the Immortals were the same but others looked at the young son of Poseidon with a mocking glare. Percy and Orion just stood there heads up facing their opponents, anger etched on to their faces. Suddenly Heracles charged at the two sons of Poseidon with his sword raised high. Percy pushed Orion back and told him to stay here. Orion looked pleadingly at Percy but he just turned around. Percy was trying to protect Orion and he knew that but Orion just couldn't let him do all the work. Amber was his friend as well and Orion wanted revenge as much as Percy but Orion knew not to get in the way of him when he was hurt and angered. So he stepped back and let him take on the great hero. Heracles continued charging and when he was within 5 feet of our young hero Percy brought out Riptide and blocked his strike which was headed towards his neck. Heracles struggled under the weight of Percy's sword which shocked most immortals. Heracles was the strongest demigod to be known and yet he was struggling under the power of a demigod whilst he was immortal. Heracles looked into Percy's eyes with a look of shock and when he thought nothing else would surprise him about the son of Poseidon something happened. Percy's eyes started to glow, exactly like when he was fighting the Giants and he gave an almighty heave and flung Heracles off of the Olympus. Everyone stood shocked at what they just saw and quickly placed their weapons on the floor. Heracles was lucky that he was immortal but that didn't stop him from feeling immense pain. Achilles and Jason flashed down to the surface to go collect the remains of their friend whilst Percy and Orion walked in between the lines of immortals and minor gods that had parted for them. No one dared look up into the face of Percy as they feared that he would take it the wrong way and do what he just did to Heracles to them. He walked calmly all the way to the throne room with no difficulties. One thing he noticed was that the further he got the more powerful the god and goddess's were. He stopped in front of the giant double doors that led to the throne room. He stood there for a moment; with his eyes closed, before he opened them and conjured up a hurricane force wind to blow the doors open. He then summoned a large hurricane to appear underneath him and to carry him and Orion into the throne so that they were level with the gods, godly heights. His eyes shone bright again with an ethereal light behind them and there was the glow again surrounding his body like when he defeated Gaea and the giants. Every god and goddess looked surprised to see him so early until they noticed the minor gods and goddesses outside the throne room creating a path. At the front of the path, using their godly eye sight, they could see the crippled form of probably the greatest hero to ever live to this day, Heracles. Every godly being was shocked expect Zeus who looked furious at the sight of his son.

"How dare you, you piece of sea scum, attack my son and Storm into MY palace!" Zeus screamed.

"HOW DARE I? HOW DARE YOU BANISH MY FATHER TO TARTARUS? HOW DARE YOU APPOINT A NEW GOD TO THE COUNCIL TO REPLACE MY FATHER WITHOUT ASKING ANYBODY ELSE? HOW DARE YOU SEND MONSTERS TO THE HOTEL IN WHICH I WAS STAYING IN TO KILL ME! FINALLY HAOW DARE YOU KILL. MY. GIRLFRIEND!" The throne room shook at the power behind Percy's voice and thrones that were built to last millenniums were crumbling by the force. Every god and goddess rushed out of the throne room as they were scared by Percy's immense show of power. Zeus remained behind as he was shocked at what had happened and could not move. Orion was next to Percy adding to the ferocity of the earthquake. Zeus snapped out of his trance as a bit of his throne fell and bonked him on the head. He ran out to see everyone else there. He turned to face the throne and concentrated. He built up as much power as possible and placed it in one thunderous lightning bolt and threw it at the building. The bolt connected with the building and there was a blinding flash of light as the building exploded. Godly beings were thrown back by the force of the impact and a massive cloud of smoke and dust blocked the view of the rubble. The gods and goddesses slowly rose as the dust cleared to reveal a shocking scene. In the middle of the debris was a body that acted as a protective shield for the body underneath it. There was also a blue light surrounding the bodies also felt like a force shield protecting the people inside. The top body moved slightly and then collapsed to the side. Everyone ran to the bodies and what they saw was saddening to all except three. The body that was underneath the other body was Orion and he was unharmed and awake. But the other body belonged to Percy and it was unmoving and badly bruised and cut. Hestia, Artemis and all the other goddesses broke down in tears and a few of the gods that knew Percy better had a few tears in their eyes as well. Zeus, Triton and Ares all had a sinister smile on their faces and were mentally laughing. Hestia ran up to the injured body of Perseus and hugged him tight and so did Orion and Artemis. All three wept at their loss when something twitched in the corner of Orion's eye. He wiped away the tears and looked at the hand that he saw twitch. He looked at it longingly and with desperation on his face and he wasn't disappointed as his hand twitched again and again. He smiled and so did everyone else as they saw Percy's chest moving up and down signalling he was breathing. Everyone cheered and was happy that he wasn't dead, apart from Zeus, Triton and Ares of course who were bitter and angry. Suddenly Zeus got an idea and this was a sure way of getting rid of the pesky hero.

Apollo fed Percy some ambrosia and nectar and our hero soon awoke. At first there was the glow in his eyes and everyone took a step back just in case he attacked them. After a few seconds the glow died down to reveal his usual sea green eyes, he still looked angry and sad though. Hestia, Artemis and Orion gave him a bear hug which Percy gave back half heartedly. Everyone was saying how scared they were when the building was struck by the most powerful lightning bolt they had seen and had exploded whilst he was still in there. After this the person responsible walked into the room followed by Triton and Ares.

"Ah I see the young trouble maker is finally awake and well, let's just see how long you last looking like this along with your bastard of a brother." Zeus bragged to Percy. Everyone looked at him with a questioning glare and seeing this he carried on with a smirk on his face "Oh I guess I forgot to tell you that I, being the King of the gods and all, hereby sentence Perseus Jackson to Tartarus for dangerous use of his powers corruption and plotting to dethrone me." Everyone was shocked at hearing this news apart from Percy. Percy knew something like would happen as it was a typical cowardly thing to do. There no protests though which surprised the young demigod. He felt angered that one minute they were supporting him and saying how scared they were when the incident happened and the next they betray him. "Also I hereby banish Orion Jones to Tartarus as well for the same charges as his half brother, Perseus Jackson." Percy felt angered at this. Zeus could punish him all he wants but no way in Hades was he going to let him sentence Orion to Tartarus. But before he could yell at Zeus, there was a blinding flash of light and Percy felt himself being teleported somewhere. He finally came to his destination and was immediately attacked by his worst nightmare.

It was a darkly lit room which had the stench of rotting flesh and blood. That wasn't the worst part though as Kronus and the Titans that he, with the help of Camp Half-blood, and Jason, with the help of the Roman Camp, had destroyed started to swarm him. Percy backed away until he saw another flash of light which, when gone, revealed his little brother Orion. Seeing Orion with a scared look on his face gave Percy some courage. He stopped trying to back away and stood his ground against the Titans which threatened to hurt him and his brother. Percy planned to keep to his vow and would not let any harm come to Orion. Kronus was at the head of the group and unexpectedly brought out his scythe, as he did this all the other Titans brought out their weapons. Percy knew then that he was in serious trouble as he was weapon less and he was up against Titans that he could barely beat with a weapon. But that was a long time ago, so he was probably better with a sword now but that didn't help him as he was still weapon less. Percy still didn't take a step back though as he was prepared to risk his life in order to let no harm come to the only family he had left. Kronus charged at the hero and as he swung his scythe Percy quickly rolled underneath the strike. Before he could get back up though a blast of hot, yellowy white type of energy collided with him, sending him flying away. The blast had come from Hyperion and he had merged a little of the energy he used with Krios's to give it that extra bit of kick. The Titans all turned to face him and then they all suddenly charged. Percy couldn't move as the combine force of Hyperion and Krios had not worn off yet. The Titans came within 10 feet of Percy and he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen. There was an unexpected twist as a blinding, if Percy had his eyes opened, light which radiated intense heat was fired from somewhere. Percy opened his eyes as the light died down and he still felt alive. He slowly opened them to reveal someone he had never seen before, someone who, although he didn't know it yet, was sent by someone who loved him; someone who would present him with the opportunity for a new life with many adventures.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the comments everyone, they are awesome and I am truly thankful! I am sorry for not posting regularly I have just been busy lately and so I haven't got time to edit and post chapters.**

**Anywho here is the next Chapter and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 12**

Third person pov

Percy stared at his saviour for a few minutes. He had never seen anyone like him before. A bright glow was being emitted from his skin almost as if it was made by the sun and when Percy looked into his eyes he was shocked to find that they were actually as bright as one as he found it difficult to look at them. His hair was bright blond and also had a glow to it. He was wearing a traditional Greek chiton which was a plain, bright white. Percy snapped out of this when he remembered his brother Orion and a concerned look was on his face when he started to look around trying to find him but couldn't. The man noticed this and said to Percy

"Do not worry young hero, he is safe."

"Who are you, and why did you save me?" Percy asked cautiously.

"My name is Aeither, Protogenoi of the upper atmosphere, light and heaven and I have come to get you to see my master." Aeither replied whilst trying to hide a smile. Percy looked at him quizzically

"Master? Who is your master?"

"You will have to just come with me to find out won't you?"

Percy cautiously looked at the Protogenoi, who Percy thought had faded, and decided to go with him as he knew where Orion was. Percy got up and walked towards Aeither and as he approached the Protogenoi held out his hand. Percy took his hand and the next thing he knew was that he was being transported somewhere. After a few seconds he arrived at their destination and he was surprised as in front of him where giant golden doors. He thought he was back at Mount Olympus until he looked closely at the door and surveyed his surroundings. The giant doors where not decorated like on Olympus, they were plain and that seemed to make them grander. Also he was surrounded by a beautiful city, which gave off a warm glow as if it was calling for him to make it home. Aeither spoke to Percy, but Percy was too entranced by the beauty of the city that he paid no attention to him. That was until Aeither touched Percy's shoulder and shook him violently which would bring anyone round. Percy looked at him apologetically and nodded for him to continue.

"As I was saying, these doors lead to the throne room of the Protogenoi. Now we are not as grumpy as the gods but do not disrespect anyone or go too far, ok?" Percy just nodded in reply and as he did Aeither opened the doors with a touch of hand and what was revealed to Percy was absolutely shocking. Fourteen massive thrones were placed in a straight line going across the throne room. All were filled with a giant being apart from one but that soon was filled as well as Aeither grew in size and sat on the one which was a bright white. All the thrones were simple and not as elaborate as the ones Perseus was used to seeing on Olympus. The one in the middle was black and had white stars across it and the being sitting on it looked at Percy up and down and then spoke. His voice sounded old but was clear as well. It had a welcoming sound to it and it sounded both male and female which crept him out in the beginning

"It is an honour to meet you young Perseus Jackson, we have heard many great things about you and your remarkable achievements." Percy looked at the being, as it he couldn't decide on what gender it was, confused. "Oh where are my manners, I am Chaos, creator of all and the first being to exist. I am the somewhat leader of this council." Percy looked at him confused again as he asked.

"What do you mean by the 'somewhat leader' you are fricking Chaos the most powerful being in existence. Also where am I and who are the rest of the people?" Percy said this in a rush and with a sceptic tone. Chaos just smiled and nodded his head to the corner behind Percy. Percy turned around but saw nothing and so quickly turned back around to see Chaos's smile grow even bigger. Percy just ignored it as he looked at Chaos with a serious expression, waiting for an answer.

"Well to answer your first question, we do not treat anyone of us differently to another. We are all equals but when it comes to greeting someone or making big decisions I am the oldest and most powerful, therefore have more wisdom, so they look to me." Percy smiled at how they treated each other equally, the gods had only just learnt that and that was after he told them too in order to prevent future wars like the one they had. Everyone saw him smiling and they smiled back

"Yes Perseus, we know of what you did for the gods and we were surprised you turned down immortality for it, but we are happy you did" said the being sitting to the left of Chaos. Percy looked at him, as it was a man, and saw that his throne was sky blue with white flakes on them which represented clouds. Percy knew who he was as Annabeth showed him a picture of it once; it belonged to Ouranos, the husband of Gaea. Percy attempted to go to his pockets to pull out Riptide but found nothing. Ouranos saw this frowned.

"I know of the hardships that my wife has caused, but they were not mine as I didn't cause them. I am sorry for what she has done." Ouranos head went down at this, Percy relaxed and replied

"I am sorry for being so rash. I know they were not your fault it was just a reaction, there is no need to apologize. Ouranos smiled at this as he brought his head up looking at Percy and Percy smiled back. Chaos watched this and was happy at the result.

"As for your second question, you are on another planet. I made this planet in which I could reside peacefully and gave shelter to those who needed it from across the galaxy. That is why the Protogenoi are here, when Kronus cut Ouranos into pieces the Protogenoi came to me for shelter. I welcomed them in and repaired Ouranos for them. I think I may have answered your third question but just to be sure; these are the Protogenoi the first form of life I have created which have part of my abilities in each of them. Introductions can happen later but first, we have to ask you something." Percy waited in anticipation for the question Chaos was about to ask. "We may be peaceful, but we have enemies across the galaxy, creations of mine that didn't go quite to plan and also, like on earth, just some bad apples. We have created an arm of elite warriors to protect the innocent and to keep peace in the Universe. This army needs a leader, a person in which will be second to only some of us. We need some that can show compassion and understanding but can also defeat any foe and be strict and disciplined when he needs to. We need someone in whom we can put our complete trust into to get the job done and not go power hungry. We need someone who has great leadership skills and people skills, who has great tactical and physical abilities. That person is you, Perseus Jackson. We all agree that you are the best person for the job out of the whole universe." Percy stood there shocked, mouth gapping open and jaw touching the floor. He had no clue how long he was like that before and the only thing that brought him too was Chaos's cough. Percy thought about it, he had nothing left on Earth, the gods obviously didn't like him that much and all the family he had left was either in punishment or here. The last part brought forth a question to his mind

"Where is my brother?"

"He is safe; he had passed out when Aeither brought him to me so I placed him in the infirmary." The voice came from behind him and as Percy turned around he was shocked at what he found. Hestia was there in the corner where Chaos had smiled and where when Percy looked he found nothing.

"Hestia, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"She is the one that saved you Perseus. She told us of the great injustice that happened when Zeus sent you to Tartarus. Tartarus did not know of this as Zeus somehow hid your presence from him." Tartarus looked furious when Chaos said this.

"How dare that pompous piece of shit send someone into my realm without my permission!" Chaos gave him a disapproving look at his choice of words. The Protogenoi of justice, punishment, prison, and a wrath against evil calmed down and gave the creator of all an apologetic look.

"But how did you know about this place?" he asked again.

"I am the second oldest Olympian Perseus, I was aware of this council's existence from the start. I had never been here before until they approached me asking me things about you and your life." This got Percy thinking

"Wait does that mean you knew of my dad being down there and you did nothing!" Percy got angry but was quickly calmed down by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Hestia

"Your father is also safe, I told them of what happened to him and they rescued him as well." Percy turned to Tartarus

"I am sorry for yelling at you my Lord" Percy bowed after. He was brought to a standing position by an unknown force

You do not have to bow to us, Perseus and there is no need for Lords or Ladies." Tartarus replied smiling and accepting Percy's apology.

"So will you lead our armies Perseus?" Ouranos asked patiently.

"Yes I will love to lead the great army of the Protogenoi and Chaos on two conditions" Chaos gave him a nod to continue "I want my brother to become part of the army and stay here with me he is the only family I have left. I also ask that my father can stay here as well it is not safe for him on earth anymore. Thirdly stop calling me Perseus, my name is Percy." He said courageously and with a joking smile on his face after the last part.

"They are all reasonable requests so yeah sure." Chaos replied and carried on with "Repeat after me then. I PERCY Jackson son of Poseidon swear to stay loyal to the army of the Protogenoi and swear to protect what is innocent and destroy any evil which is threatening to overwhelm good." Chaos said smiling. Percy did as he was asked and repeated the vow, there was a boom and the ground shook.

"You have just made an unbreakable vow, you have sworn by my name so if you were to break it you would die a very painful death." Chaos explained to Percy. Everyone smiled down at the young hero and now leader of the Protogenoi and Chaos army.

"Now for your gifts, does everyone agree that he is worthy of what we discussed and will use them wisely. Everyone nodded in reply and Chaos smiled at this and then turned to Percy.

"Percy Jackson, as the creator of all I hereby give to you my blessing and with it my powers. Use them wisely." A black light surrounded him and he then felt power course through his body.

"Percy Jackson, I Ouranos Protogenoi of the sky and atmosphere I hereby give you my blessing and with it my powers. Use them wisely." The same thing happened again but this time a sky blue light surrounded him. Every Protogenoi, once at a time, present in the room gave the hero their blessings and for everyone a different colour light surrounded Percy. For Tartarus it was a blood red light, for Aeither it was a light white light, Nyx, Protogenoi of night was a black light, Hemera Protogenoi of daylight was a yellowy kind of light. Phanes, Protogenoi of generation was a pinkish light but wasn't as girly as Aphrodite's, Chronus, Protogenoi of time's light was a sandy colour, Ananke, Protogenoi of inevitability, compulsion and necessity also had a sandy colour as she was the wife of Chronus. Phusis, Protogenoi of Mother Nature had a greenish light, Pontus and Thalassa both had a dark sea greenish light as they were the Protogenoi of the sea as they were husband and wife. Lastly and the power that had the most effect on him physically was Eros Protogenoi of Sexuality, Lust, Love and Ever Flowing Nature who had pink/red light and made several of the female Protogenoi, and Hestia, gasp in shock. Percy, although was considered 'hot' before was a sight to behold. He had every 'cep' you could wish for as hard as rock and as the shirt which he was wearing became too tight; you could see the six pack which was harbouring under it. The female Protogenoi gathered their wits and complemented Percy on how he looked. Percy blushed and was glad to be distracted by someone calling his name. He turned around to look at Hestia who was blushing stuttered out

"Chaos if I may, I would like to give Pers... Percy here my blessing also" Chaos gave a nod to her and she continued "Percy Jackson, I Hestia hereby give you my blessing and with it my power. Use them wisely." A warm, fire kind of colour surrounded him and when it left he felt warm inside. Percy thanked her then turned to Chaos and asked if he could go see his brother and father. Chaos agreed and sent Nyx with him to show him where they were. Hestia didn't like that one bit as she saw Nyx staring at Percy all the time whilst he was in here and especially when he received the blessing from Eros. She sighed and flashed away to Mount Olympus on earth as the other Protogenoi left as well.

Percy's pov

I followed Nyx to the infirmary. Whilst on the way I could have sworn that I saw her looking at me, but every time I would look at her back she would look away. The city was even more beautiful then he first thought. The throne room was in the centre of the city and everything, from the farthest to the closest to the centre, looked magnificent. Tall buildings towered over me and my nostrils were filled with the delicious smell of bakeries and restraints. One thing he noticed was that there were no houses in this city. This troubled him as Chaos had said he gave shelter to the people that most needed it and also said that he was on a different planet. Nyx must have saw my troubled look and said

"The planet is split into different sectors, Living, Training, Main City and so on, we are in the Main City part of the planet. People get from one sector of the planet to another via portals that are placed all around the different sectors. This nothing gets mixed up with something else and everything is in order. This also prevents disruption as the soldiers that are now in your command go for daily jogs around their sector, so if it was here for example, there would be a build up of traffic and it would be very difficult for the soldiers to keep jogging and the pedestrians to go about their daily lives." I just nodded in return and carried on looking at the scenery. We came to dark type of tunnel/ hole in a building named 'Portals' and Nyx just walked straight through it. I followed her and we ended up in a similar building like the one named 'Portals' but instead of a Main City sign on the screen above the portal it had a Training sign on it. Percy saw the Protogenoi of night waiting for him at the entrance of the building; Percy walked up to her and carried on following her towards the infirmary. After a couple of minutes Nyx stopped in front of a building that was the second tallest in the training sector. Whilst we were walking in Nyx explained to me that the reason they put the infirmary in the training sector was because this is where most of the injuries happen so it would be easier to have it here rather than in the Main City for example, I nodded at the logic behind this. Nyx took me to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor and the next thing I knew was that the elevator doors opened as there was a ding. My mouth dropped open at how fast the elevator was and Nyx just stood there smiling at my reaction.

"Close your mouth, before people start staring" she jokingly said to me. I quickly closed it and turned red from embarrassment. I walked out and we started down the corridor until she stopped at room number 723. She knocked on it and a voice which I thought I would never hear again answered and told us to come in. Nyx looked at me "I will leave you three alone" and quietly walked back to the elevator. I took a deep breath and turned the knob on the door and walked in. My dad was lying in a bed with a cup of nectar and a plate full of ambrosia on his bed side table, Orion was also in a bed but he was asleep.

"PERCY!" My dad cried out in excitement. I couldn't hold it in any longer and ran to greet my dad with a tight hug.

"I thought I would never see you again" I sobbed onto his shoulder soaking his top with tears. As I said this I also started to feel tears soak my shirt and realised that he was crying as well.

"I know son, so did I. But thank Chaos you and your brother are alright! I am never gonna leave you again, we are the only family we have left in this universe that I actually care about and I am not gonna lose it!" Me and my dad cried even more, but they were not tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness and hope. I heard shuffling coming from behind me and saw that my 10 year old little brother was waking up. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of eyes and began with

"Dad what's with all the no..." he stopped there and his eyes grew big. "Your back!" he shouted and leapt off his bed and held me in a tight embrace on our dad's bed. I felt another pair of arms around me and soon realized my dad had joined in as well in the hug. He kept whispering "my boys" over and over again and that made me and my brother smile. We let go of each other after 43 minutes, which I had no idea how I knew, and I filled them in on the meeting that had taken place 1 hour and 3 minutes ago, as I said before I have idea how I knew that. They both had their mouths open in shock and surprise. Hey snapped out of it as I clicked my fingers repeatedly in front of their faces.

"Wow that is...something." My dad said.

"YUP" I said popping the 'P'.

"You are gonna be a great leader Percy!" Orion chipped in.

"Cheers bro" I replied and carried on "but that's not the best bit. I asked the Protogenoi council if Orion could be in the army as well and they said yes and they also said yes to you being able to stay here as well. So we aren't gonna be separated no matter what!" My brother and father both smiled. We spent the rest of the day hanging out and just catching up. My father was furious when he heard Zeus tried to kill me and Orion twice but I calmed him down and told him that we will probably not ever be seeing him again so there is no need to angry. He calmed down and we spent the rest of the time just talking or watching TV, which was surprising as they had earth shows on here. WE were disturbed at 10.05 pm by a knock on the door, again no idea, and I went to open it to see Ouranos standing there smiling.

"Hello Percy! I am here to show you to your house in the Living sector." My mouth dropped when I heard that I would be getting a house. Nyx had said something about the Living sector but I was too busy looking at the City, but I thought I heard her say an apartment, not a house.  
"I thought I was going to get an apartment?" I asked him.

"We, as in the council, thought that it would be better that you and your family live under the same roof, so we had a house built for you and your brother and father to reside in. That and also you are now the leader so you need to be easily recognised in case the soldiers need you." He explained.

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful and wise of you lot" I said to him "See you later dad and Orion, I will come back tomorrow."

"Ok Percy, see you" my family said in unison. I left with Ouranos to see my new house.

Third person pov

Ouranos showed Percy to his new home in the Living sector of the planet. The walk to his house was quiet as Percy hadn't seen the Living sector yet and he was shocked. He thought he would just find rows and rows of flats in this sector but he was surprised as each flat was different to another in size and colour. Ouranos had said to him that this was like at how Camp Demigod everyone was split into cabins by parentage, but here it was done by how powerful you are and what rank you are. He had also said that this is why there all colour coded and they get smaller and smaller the further you go into the City. Percy took in all this information as he kept looking at the buildings and walking towards the centre of the city. After 23 minutes and again he doesn't know how he knew, they reached the gate of a large house that had 'COMMANDOR' written in bold and underlined on the front. A massive brick wall circled the house, ensuring absolute privacy for the young hero and it also made sure that no one could get in without him knowing. Also something was blocking him from seeing above the wall beyond it. Ouranos told Percy that only him, the council of Protogenoi, Chaos, his family and whoever he wishes to can open the gate and let them in. So Percy went up to the gate and confidently opened it. The gate made no sound as it opened and what Percy saw behind him shocked him in a good way. The whole front garden had been transformed into an underwater paradise with fish swimming around all over the place and benches, tables and other things set up around the place as well. The floor surprised him as well as it was made entirely of small, multi coloured coral with seaweed sprouting out from random points as well. The water itself was as clear as crystal and you could see everything from one side to the other with no problem. When he turned to look at Ouranos he saw that he was in an air bubble already. Percy and Ouranos swam to the other end of the garden to the front door and Percy was worried when Ouranos pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He swung it open and just when Percy thought he had no shock left in him, it returned. The door was wide open and yet no water started to rush through the house like an avalanche on a very steep mountain. Ouranos laughed at his expression and walked into the house. Percy followed, mouth gaping open and his bottom jaw touching the ground.

"The garden has been enchanted so that no water gets out without your say so and whoever enters this place and is not a relative of a sea deity and air bubble will form around them instantly. Pretty cool hey?" Ouranos explained and after Percy just nodded his head in understanding. Ouranos continued "Well, that's my job done then. I will leave you alone to get some sleep, so just pick a room and you know, sleep. Someone will be round in the morning to wake you up and take you to get some breakfast. Also there will be a meeting again tomorrow afternoon at around 3ish that involves you and Orion and your father. So good night!"

"Good night and thank you for doing this and everything, I appreciate it." Percy replied smiling. Ouranos gave one more smile before flashing out. Percy found the stares and quickly went up them; he also found out that the house was three stories high and that the middle part consisted of bedrooms, bathrooms and game rooms. Percy opened up the first door as he walked down the hallway of the second floor. It was a simple bedroom, with a king sized bed, wardrobe, a computer desk and a chair in it. Percy plopped down onto the bed and quickly fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**All Rights go to the genius Rick Riordan. **

**Chapter 13**

Percy's pov

I had a dreamless sleep for the first time since I knew of me being a demigod. It was absolutely blissful to sleep for an entire night and not waking up drenched in sweat because you saw someone kill either you or someone close or threaten to kill you. I was awoken sadly though from my slumber by a feminine voice speaking to me and shaking my shoulder. I groaned and lazily opened my eyes shocked to see that the person shaking my shoulder was someone I have never seen before. She had lush, yellowy/blonde hair up to her shoulders and bright blue eyes and she appeared to look about my age. I sat up in my bed and as I stretched and yawned the cover slipped, exposing my upper torso. The woman blushed and I quickly pulled up my covers and asked her

"Who are you?"

"I am Hemera, Protogenoi of daylight and to some the sun. I am here to take you too breakfast and then too where ever you want to go. I am also meant to make sure you come to the meeting this afternoon."

"Oh ok then, do you mind?" I said gesturing towards the door. Hemera blushed again and quickly left my room, I don't know why she keeps doing that. I sensed the time was 9.09am and obviously I didn't know how I knew that. I went to take a shower in the bathroom I had in my room. The water felt refreshing on my skin and after 16 minutes I came out with a towel wrapped around my waist. I passed by the mirror and was shocked at what I saw. My entire torso was ripped and sticking out in the right places; I also had an eight pack where my usual six pack was. Now I know why Hemera was blushing and I straight away hated the attention I was getting because of my looks. I would have to talk to Eros about this later on after the meeting; meanwhile I quickly dried myself off and went to the wardrobe to see if there was anything for me to wear. I opened it up and found it full of any and every piece of clothing you could want. There was also a note pinned on the inside of the wardrobe door from Chaos saying that whatever I want to wear I could just ask the wardrobe and it will give it to me straight away. I asked for a sea green T-shirt and khaki shorts, I also asked for a pair of sandals as yesterday it was pretty hot and today it seem hot as well. I put the clothing on, along with some boxers, and walked out of my bedroom door to find Hemera waiting patiently for me across the corridor. She still had a bit of red on her cheeks but I ignored it and asked her to lead the way. We walked out of the front door and yet again I was taken aback by the beauty of the little sea world that was built for me. Little fishes came up to me and said hello and good morning and I replied with my own good mornings. We came to the end of the garden and opened the gate and me and Hemera both stepped out. We walked in silence to the portal building and she chose the one with Main City on top of it. I hadn't seen anyone else yet apart from the Protogenoi. Hemera asked me if something was wrong and I asked

"Yeah, um why haven't I seen anyone else yet?"

"That's because only soldiers live in the Living sector the rest of the people live in the Civilian sector of the planet and as all of the soldiers are up and ready for training by 8.30 am, they are all in the Training sector. You will see other people in the Main city when we get there." I nodded my head and we carried on walking through the portal and into the Main city. The Main city was buzzing with life as people were out and about shopping, eating, laughing and doing all kinds of other stuff. Although I use the term people loosely as there were several different kinds of life here. I saw some monsters too which shocked me but Hemera explained o me that these were monsters that didn't like hurting people and swore to the Chaos oath not too. She also told me that there were monsters in the army as well. Every time we passed by someone they would bow to the protogenoi of daylight and she would just nod her head. We finally came to a shop called 'Waffles Express' and as we stepped in the sweet smell of waffles filled my nostrils. My stomach growled and I remembered that I hadn't eaten anything yesterday. A waitress led us to a booth and she gave us some menus and Hemera said

"Thank you, Joni." This surprised me as the gods never said thank you to anyone and they rarely remembered your names unless you were important or they hated you. Hemera saw my look and laughed "Surprised to see that I know her name? I and all the Protogenoi of the council know every single creature that lives on this planets name. It is to show that we are here to protect the people and give them what is best." I nodded at this and felt even more respect for how the council ran this place and their policies and ruler ship. The waitress returned and took our orders "I would like 5 toasted Belgium waffles with chocolate source please and some fruit." I was yet again shocked as Hemera ordered some actual food. I snapped out of it as Hemera clicked her fingers in front of my face "Wha? Oh right I would like what she is having but I want 30 waffles and no fruit with lots more chocolate source and could you also try and make the waffles blue please?" I gave her my order and when I looked at Hemera she had a shocked expression on her face

"What! I haven't had anything to eat in 28 hours and I am starving." I said to her defensively.

"I don't mind the amount of food you eat but what was up with the blue?" She asked. I told her about how my mum had used to make everything I ate blue by adding blue food colouring to annoy my slob of a ex-step father, Smelly Gabe. She laughed at this and as she stopped the food came

"Here are your waffles my Lady" Joni the waitress said to her whilst bowing "And here are your waffles sir" she said with a quizzical look on her face. She attempted to box but I stopped her and then asked her

"Why are you bowing to me and calling me sir?" I asked.

"Because you are here with Lady Hemera and it would be disrespectful not to bow to you but to her sir" She replied.

"First of all my name is not sir and second of all you do not have to bow to me Joni." She was surprised at the fact that I knew her name. She looked behind me and smiled and then walked away. I sat back down and without further notice straight away dug into the yummy food.

After absolutely devouring my waffles Hemera led me out of the shop after paying Joni and asked

"So what do you want to do?" I thought for a minute and then replied

"Could we go to the Training sector of the planet because I want to see what kind of facilities you have and have a quick look at the army that I am apparently going to be leading. And after that could we go and see my dad and brother, I promised them that I would visit." Hemera nodded and we set off towards the Portal building. It was 10.23 when we arrived at the Training sector and boy was I surprised. All around, all you could see was people doing laps, practicing swordsmanship, archery and doing various activities. There was building with signs like gym, indoor arena and showers all over the place and you could see people walking in and out of everyone. Also the infirmary in the centre of the City along with the tallest building could be seen. Last time I had come here, which was yesterday to see my dad, the place had looked completely different. Hemera then explained how there were many portals that led to every sector and every portal would drop you off somewhere different. She also told me that Nyx probably took the back routes and the nearest portal to the infirmary so that no one saw me as no one knew of my being here yet and the council wanted to keep it a secret until today and not tell anyone of who I am until at dinner tonight. Suddenly they all stopped and bowed towards my direction where Hemera was standing. She nodded her head and they all got back to whatever they were doing while two soldiers, a girl and boy, came up to me and Hemera and bowed again. This time Hemera spoke

"Rise lieutenants" they both did as she said and I got a good look at them. The boy had bright, blonde hair and bright, blue eyes that were like flashlights and hurt your eyes after a while if you stared into them. The girl had straight, dark as night hair that ended just above her shoulders and her eyes were also black but they looked warm and caring rather than dull and emotionless.

"What do we owe the pleasure of your presence Lady Hemera and who is this?" said the boy.

"This here is Percy Jackson and he is a... new recruit that Chaos picked up on the streets of New York. I am here to show him the Training sector and everywhere else as he will be joining us." She then turned towards me and said "Percy meet Mathew Lite, son of Aeither and Melaine Grey daughter of Nyx. They are the lieutenants of the army of the Protogenoi and Chaos, Mathew and Melaine meet Percy." They both nodded towards me and I smiled in return. 'Why didn't she tell them of me becoming their leader?' I wandered in my head until Mathew began to speak.

"So when will he be joining us for training my Lady?" Mathew asked. Hemera looked at me and gave me a quizzical look. She obviously didn't know when I will be able to train to them so I said

"Erm, hey Mat, can I call you Mat? I will be able to join you for training tomorrow at the latest but I might come down later for a quick sesh." Mat gave me a glare before Hemera piped in

"Yes, that is correct, also could you tell the entire army that dinner will be held for them tonight in the gathering hall in the Main City and that everyone is required to turn up in casual clothing. Tell them to take it as a treat form us for working so hard." Mat stopped glaring at me and turned to Hemera with a respectful look and replied with a "Yes my Lady". Melaine, the daughter of Nyx was very quiet, so I turned to look at her and saw her staring at me, eyes big and mouth gaping open a little. I turned back around and asked Hemera

"Hey Hemera, what is up with that Melaine girl and why is she staring at me?" Hemera looked over my shoulder and saw the state Melaine was in. I looked at Mat, whose conversation I had interrupted and saw him glaring even more at me. I did not know what was up with this kid but he was starting to freak me out a bit. I looked back at Hemera and she told me

"I don't know, to be honest but I will have someone take her to the infirmary." She was about to tell someone to do it as Mathew had walked off for some reason, but before she could I in asked her

"Why don't we just take her? I mean we are going there now any way because I have seen enough for now and want to see my family, so we will just take her." Hemera nodded and told me that I would have to carry her though as it was my idea.  
"Someone is lazy!" I sarcastically replied and she just stuck her tongue out. I walked up to Melaine and picked her up and flung her over my shoulders. She went limp when I touched her so it was easy to llift her up and put her over my shoulders. We then walked to the infirmary, which was in the centre of the City, and when we arrived a nurse came up to me and asked me what happened , she also had a tinge of red on her cheeks as I looked at her. I told her what happened and she called someone to bring over one of those hospital wheel beds and asked me to put her on there. I gently laid her down and turned around to find Hemera at the elevator being bowed to by every passerby whilst also holding the elevator for me. I walked into the elevator that she was holding for me and she quickly stepped in and chose the top floor. The elevator ride was as quick as yesterdays and we walked up to room 723. I was about to knock when Hemera stopped me

"Percy, I need to go sort some stuff out so I will be back later to pick up you, your father and brother to go the meeting at 2.45 pm, ok" I nodded and watched her leave. The time right now was 11.04 and that meant I had 3 hours and 41 minutes to spend with my family before the meeting. I knocked on the door and heard a 'Come in' as I opened it.

The 3 hours and 41 minutes went by quickly. I and my family talked about old times and Poseidon told Orion of my adventures and exploits. I was bright red through most of it as my dad told it in such a way that it made me seem heroic and judging by Orion's reactions he thought of it that way too. We spent the rest of the time watching TV and we all were sad when Hemera knocked at door at exactly 2.45 pm and told us that we had to go to the Throne room now. I helped my dad get up from his bed as he hadn't walked at all since the day he got here, Orion was fine and didn't need any help as he was up and about when I visited. Hemera gave them some clothes and left the room for them to get changed and I followed her. We waited outside together in silence, which seemed to be happening a lot with the females on this planet, and I was over the moon when Poseidon and Orion came out of the room. Poseidon was wearing a traditional Greek chiton but it was sea green rather than pure white and he wore sandals like mine. Orion was wearing a pair of black chinos and a polo top with some boots as well. We all started to walk to the elevator and to the portal building. We went through the portal that had Main City on top of it and I was barely able to control my laughter at the faces that my brother and father had. It was one of pure shock and aw, but I guess that's what my face looked like when I first saw the planet. We soon entered the Throne room exactly on 3.00 pm and Hemera took her seat as other Protogenoi entered the Throne room. After the Protogenoi entered Chaos spoke

"Hello everybody, hope you are all well?" There were nods of heads and he continued "We are here today to decide upon what Orion and Poseidon will be doing whilst here. Now we have thought of this earlier and have decided on what will be done. Orion step forward. You will become part of the army and if Percy agrees you will become second in command of the army. You will only answer to Percy and we have chosen you as now, at the age of 10 you are stronger than most in the army. So we have predicted that you will be incredibly strong when you are older. Poseidon, we have taken much care in deciding what you will be doing for your time here and we have come to a conclusion. We have decided to make you and advisor to Percy in battle and also a half member of the council. Half member means that you will be attending all meetings and be participating in them but you will not be able to vote on the outcome. We have chosen this for you as you are wise, wiser than all of the gods and we trust your judgment and we couldn't make you a full member as it is only Protogenoi aloud." I turned to look at their faces and they were ones of complete shock and happiness. I couldn't hold it in this time, I burst out laughing and started to roll on the floor holding my sides and screaming

"YOUR FACES ARE PRICELESS!" over and over again. Orion and Poseidon quickly closed their mouths and started to blush furiously. The Throne room erupted in laughter and if it was possible, they turned even redder. The laughter started to die down 13 minutes later, which is extremely long for laughing, and when it did Ouranos started to speak this time

"Percy we also have had a talk about you and your position. We have decided that in order for you to lead the army successfully, you need to be trained in all your powers. So we have decided that every day you will have a class with one of us and you will start off with the powers that need less work, such as your water powers and Eros's powers and then you will learn the powers that have more danger to them, such as Chronus's or my powers. You will spend whatever amount of time you need to do this and only once you have mastered all of ours, will you be able to learn Chaos's. We have also decided to make you immortal but able to die in battle, if that is possible." I turned red at the last comment and stared down at the floor. The room erupted in laughter again but this time at me and my face and as they did I felt my face get even hotter. The laughter died down quicker this time, 5 minutes, and we got back to immortal bit but before I could speak he continued

"We have also decided to make Orion immortal just like you as well but we are not going to do it yet as he is too young. When he turns 18, like you, we will grant him immortality so that you two could lead the army for eternity!" Orion had the same face I had but this time everyone didn't laugh, they just snickered where as I wet myself. After calming myself down and stopping the laughter I looked at the council and saw that they were waiting for me to answer their question.

"Oh right, of course my answer. My answer is yes I said the last bit in the most serious tone I could muster and the whole council smiled at me. "But I have one more thing to ask. If I am to be able to lead your army successfully in battle then I need to be able to use all types of weapons at a good level. I know all of them apart from one, and that one is Archery."

"You are right. We will look into this another time and find a suitable teacher for you." Ouranos said and I nodded at this. I looked around and found that the female members though were doing more than just smiling. As I looked around the hall and at every single Protogenoi, the females would wink, smile flirtatiously or blow a kiss. I was surprised by this and just blushed at every remark. After that was done a glow surrounded me, the glow had no colour to it but as it surrounded me I felt different. I can't really explain how different I felt or what felt different, but I felt different. After that was done the gods told us that we were dismissed and everyone started to leave. I left really quickly when I saw that the female Protogenoi seemed to be approaching me all at once. I bolted out of there as fast as I could and what surprised me was that that was really quick, and I mean really quick. I had been running for less than a second when I stopped and found myself in front of the portal building. It was 4:25, which meant that the meeting lasted an hour and 25 minutes which was surprising as it didn't feel like it was that long. Anyway, dinner was at 6.00 and I was told that we were having it at the gathering hall with everyone else and that that was when I would reveal the true reason why I am here. I decide to go back to the Training sector and have a quick workout, something that I hadn't done in about 2 days. I took the portal that had Training sector on top of it and in a split second I was in the Training sector. I had quick look around and found that the place was empty but there was a commotion coming from the biggest building which was in the centre of the sector, near the infirmary. I started to walk towards the massive building and found out that it was the biggest and most marvellous fighting arena I had ever seen. The beauty of this thing would make the Coliseum in Rome look as ugly as Hephaestus. The building was as big as the biggest sky scrapers on earth and the place was filled with seats. It had massive TV's put up at every level. Each level I estimated had over a 1,000 seats and the first 5 levels were filled with spectators. They were all wearing armour and had swords strapped to their waists and a shield either by their sides or on the floor in front of them. I walked in to find myself on the 10th level and I quickly took a seat being sure to make no noise and watched the fight on the big TV that was at the front of the level. Two soldiers were fighting and giving it their all as they swung, slashed and swerved at each other. One was wearing a pinkish kind of armour whilst the other was wearing blood red coloured armour. I guessed the one wearing the pink was a child of Eros whilst the other was a child of Tartarus. I watched them fight with interest until I felt a shiver down my back. I turned around to find a sword being drawn and pointed towards my throat...


	14. Chapter 14

**All Rights go to the genius Rick Riordan. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm happy that you are liking this story **

**Chapter 14**

Percy's pov

I immediately put my arms up in surrender and saw my attacker. It was a girl with black hair and a light shade of sea green eyes. She looked at me and I sensed her guard drop and she just stood there staring at me with her mouth open. She was wearing armour just like the others but had no helmet on. I sensed her guard drop and quickly disarmed her by simply pulling the sword out of her grip. She didn't do anything until I pointed my sword at her and what she did next was shocking. She screamed so loud that I thought my ear drums would burst. Everyone that was once engrossed in the match taking place in the centre of the arena was now staring up at me and the girl. I recognised one of them as Mathew Lite, the son of Aeither and out of nowhere I felt the same shiver run down my spine and when I turned around I saw about 10 male soldiers standing there, all with their swords and spears pointed at my chest and throat. I dropped the sword, even though I knew it was easy to defeat them, I didn't want to hurt them. One of them walked up and quickly took the sword away from me and after I heard Mat start to speak

"Ah well, if it isn't Percy Jackson, the new recruit. Bring him down here soldiers!" He ordered them. Half of the soldier came up behind me and started to usher me forward whilst the front half lead the way. We came to an elevator and all stepped in, which was surprising and suddenly we shot down. In less than half a second we were on the ground floor and were all stepping out. I stepped out and as I did I heard a lot of female gasps and remarks like '_He's hot!_' and '_Who is that!_' I blushed but controlled it and looked at Mat. "So you decided to show up then today, what were you doing up there?"

"Yep, I had nothing else to do today so I thought I would come down to train but I heard commotion coming from here so I thought I would check it out as I couldn't find anyone else and here I am now. Anyway, where is everyone else, Chaos and the Protogenoi told me that he had a whole army?" I replied and asked him.

"They are all away getting ready for the dinner that is in about an hour and a half. These are the people that wanted to stay behind and do some more training so I thought that we would have a tournament and a bit of fun." After saying this Mat had a confused look on his face, almost as if he couldn't believe that he just told me this. He looked at me once more and then said out loud

"I think we should test this new comer's power and ability whilst fighting!" There were roars of encouragement, as well as a lot of whistles which came from the girls. I ignored them and paid attention to Mat. "So which one of you soldiers will fight this newbie?" Before there could be an reply

"What? Why don't you fight me Mat, I heard from the council that you are one of the lieutenants and one of the best soldiers in the army." I intervened. Mat tried to protest but I cut him off "Or are you too scared to be beaten by a newbie like me?" This got Mat furious as his face turned read and he started to clutch the sword at his waist. There was silence throughout the arena.

"Fine then if you wanna face me then so be it! Just don't go crying to mummy when you lose!" He taunted. I got really mad at this. He had just talked about my mother who he didn't know, and who was dead. I controlled my anger though, something I had gotten used to over the past year to help me deal with the lost that I had suffered. The other soldiers backed off and retreated to the stands via the extremely fast lifts that I had come down in. A sword was left for me, as Riptide was nowhere to be found at the moment, and had a few practice swings. I made them look clumsy and uncoordinated and Mat fell for the bait as a huge smile was on his face. We started off 10 ft away from each other and facing each other. Melaine, the girl who was the second lieutenant and the one that had been acting like she had turned to stone earlier, was back on her feet and sounded the conch horn that signalled for the fight to begin. Mat, as soon as the conch horn sounded, dashed at me with incredible speed. I just stood there and at the last moment stepped to the side. Mat's momentum wouldn't allow him to stop so he carried on running past and as he ran pact me I stuck my leg out. This resulted in him landing face first on the floor and the entire arena erupting in laughter. Mat slowly got up, even angrier than before, and thought about charging me again but he suddenly stopped and stood there. He held his hand and signalled a come on type motion with his hand. I raised an eyebrow at this but decided to comply and charged at him with incredible speed. In a blink of an eye I was standing behind him, his sword in one hand and mine in the other. No one had seen this happen so I whistled and he turned around and was shocked when I raised my sword to his chest while twirling his in my other hand. All 4,999 spectators were sitting there astounded and their mouths hanging open.

"I win" I said smugly and dropped his and my sword on the floor and walked out of the arena. I walked to the portal room and went to the Living sector of the planet. When I got there I went to my house. This time there were people everywhere so I rushed to my house as I didn't want any girls to stare at me. When I got inside my house I was surprised to find my dad and little brother in the kitchen. I gave them both hugs and had some of the macaroni and cheese that my dad had made, as they told me how they got here. After the meeting apparently only they and Chao were left and Chaos asked them if they wanted to see this place. They said 'yeah' so chaos brang them here. I nodded and finished of the food that my dad had made, which was surprising as I thought gods couldn't cook. After the food it was 5.30 pm which meant I had half an hour to have a shower, get changed and be at the Gathering Hall, which I had no clue of its where about apart from the fact that it was in the Main City. I quickly had a shower and put on some brown chinos, a blue chequered top and some boots. I walked down stairs to find my family ready and an unexpected guess.

Standing there in the centre of the hall way was a girl that looked about 16, was about 5 ft 11 inches tall, had black hair and because she was facing the other way I couldn't see her face. She was talking to my father and brother and when I let out a cough they all turned towards me. The girl had blue eyes and when she saw me she didn't do anything, apart from just stare at me for the whole time.

"So who is this?" I asked raising an eyebrow. My dad looked at the girl to see if she would answer but her eyes were still transfixed on me.

"Son, this is Lilly Todd, daughter of Hades and she was meant to take us to the Gathering hall but I think you have broken her." He looked at me sceptically but I just shrugged my shoulders and looked at Lilly. Her eyes were following me, which was creepy, and then I had a sudden idea. I started to form a water ball in the air by taking the moisture from it. When the ball got to the size of my fist I hurled it, gently, towards her face. When she got hit she seemed to snap back to reality and asked

"What happened?" she started to look around and when she saw me she didn't start staring this time. Mainly due to the fact that I had stuck a mask on that was on the wall as a decoration piece. The mask was green and had wave designs on it in blue. The mask itself went around my mouth and followed my cheek bone down and ended on my chin, but it didn't join up again.

"You had passed out for some reason so I thought I would wake you up with a little bit of water as you are meant to be escorting us to the Gathering hall for dinner." I told her from behind my mask. She looked curiously at me and then shrugged her shoulders and replied with

"Really, I passed out? Well then we better go before we are late for dinner." As soon as she finished a feminine voice came from the living room and it seemed to get closer.

"What's with all the noise? And is Percy down yet?" She said the last sentence as she turned the corner and saw that I was standing on the stairs still. The woman was wearing a forest green dress and her hair was braided down her back. Her eyes were a forest green as well, which matched her dress but her hair was a shiny black. It was Phusis, the Protogenoi of nature. When she saw me she looked at me quizzically and understood what I was doing when she saw the puddle of water on the floor and Lilly's wet face and hair. "So we better get going now that Percy is done." With a flick of my hand I willed Lilly dry and she sent me a thankful nod. We all walked out and Lilly was amazed by the beauty of the front garden. We walked to the portal room and went through the one that said Main City. After walking out one of the many portal buildings in the City, we were in front of a massive open topped building. The building was tall, but it was the length of it that surprised me. The building seemed to go on forever and ever, or at least further than what I could see. We all walked in and soldiers were all talking about a variety of things, ranging from training to dating. Lilly walked off to join her friends at another table and that left me, my dad, my brother and Phusis. We all walked to the other end of the hall and approached the council table. Every Protogenoi was there including Chaos and Phusis went to join her fellow council members and family. Chaos snapped his fingers and the table extended. Three seats appeared each in between a council member. One appeared to Chaos's left and he motioned me to come and sit with him and Ouranos. I realised why he had done that as every other seat was next to a female Protogenoi and he knew by the fact that I had a mask on, that I didn't want any more girls being 'stunned by my beauty', as I heard one say whilst walking down. I went and sat down and my family followed, Orion sat down between Chronus and Nyx and Poseidon went and sat down between Thalassa and Pontus. Some soldiers who were closer to the council table saw this and were shocked to see that someone sat next to them. Talking soon started again in the hall and on the table in which I was sitting. Chaos and Ouranos talked with me more about my training and powers. I learned that with the blessing that Chronus gave I could tell the time really well. 'That explains a lot' I thought to myself. Chaos also told me that when I was fighting the giants and Gaea that it was him that blessed me and enabled me to destroy her but he also stated that his blessing at the time did not increase my powers by much. Chaos started to talk to Phusis, who was on his right and Ouranos started to talk to Ananke and Chronus who were on his left. I looked around the table and saw that my dad and the Protogenoi of the sea's were in a deep discussion about the sea and how polluted it had become over the centuries on earth. They also talked about seas on other planets and the life that had evolved there. Orion was talking to Nyx as Chronus was talking to Ananke and Ouranos at the moment, about fighting techniques and the army. Orion looked like he was having fun and so did my dad, but why didn't I feel completely complete then? Out of nowhere there was a sudden flash and there stood the goddess of the hearth, Hestia. Soldiers stood up defensively until Chaos raised his hand and told them to sit down and they obliged. I smiled and got up and hugged Hestia, I don't know why but it was almost on instinct. She was surprised at first but then hugged me back.

"It is so good to see you Lady Hestia" I told her. She blushed and replied

"I have missed you too my young hero. If I may ask, why is it that you are wearing a mask?" I laughed and blushed at this. I whispered into her ear why I was wearing it as soldiers looked at us. She laughed at my explanation "I can't blame them" she stated. After saying this she blushed and walked past me to Chaos. Chaos gave her a smile and with a wave of his hand he extended the table a little bit more and a spot appeared next to my dad. Hestia walked over and was greeted by my dad with a hug. I heard him say "thank you..." but then he started to whisper. I felt complete now, I don't know why but something inside of me changed and I felt better with Hestia's arrival. Talking presumed for another 13 minutes until Chaos called for silence. Suddenly large screens popped out of the ceiling and speakers appeared everywhere, 'Probably so that everyone can see and hear him' I thought to myself.

"Hello everyone I hope you are all well?" there were a chorus of 'yes Chaos' and he continued "We are here together to eat dinner today to celebrate all your hard work whilst training. That was what was told to you earlier and this is true but there is another reason and this reason will be revealed after dinner." Soldiers looked thoughtful and I heard someone on our table say how dramatic he was being. People started to talk out loud about what this could be. That was until Chaos spoke again "I was only joking please calm down and I will tell you the other reason." Everyone stopped talking and listened intensively "the other reason is because another, special soldier will join us and I believe that he has already made himself known with the ladies?" There were gasps and girls started to talk excitedly.

"What is so important about this soldier?" someone asked from the back.

"I was getting to that Paul!" Chaos shouted back. There were some snickers and Chaos continued "This soldier is special as he has been chosen to be the new and permanent until he dies" someone from the table coughed out 'If that's possible' "commander of the army of Chaos and the Protogenoi." There was a shocked silence. "Percy why don't you stand up and fully introduce yourself" Chaos encouraged me. I stood up and started to take of my mask. I pulled it completely off and started to speak and as I did the same old happened. Girls stared.

"Hi, my name is Percy Jackson and I have been chosen to lead you lot and to train you too become the best." I said nervously. There was silence and I looked around and I saw Mat and he was scared fudgless (didn't want to swear and couldn't think of anything else). I smirked at this but promised myself to make friends later as he was a lieutenant and that meant he was considered good at fighting.

"Well there you have it. Percy here will begin tomorrow but for now let's eat." No one moved for a few minutes but then they snapped out of it and food appeared in front of them. They all started to eat and suddenly there was uproar of excited chatter. They seemed excited as they had heard about what I had done to Mat. I smiled and ate my food, which tasted absolutely amazing! Looking forward to tomorrow, when I begin in charge of the best army in the universe.

After eating dinner, Chaos excused all of the soldiers but asked that me and my family stay behind. He also asked Hestia to stay behind as well.  
"Well, that went better than I had first anticipated." There were nods of approval for Chaos's statement and he went on to tell me that army training started at 8.45 and that I am expected to be on time and never late but most of them get there for 8.30 which meant that I should get there for at least 8.00 am to set an example. He also told me that the army training days were like camps, people were split into in groups and each group would be doing a different activity and every two hours we would switch over. He then explained that I was in going to be the new swordsmanship teacher, just like in camp, and I will be in total charge. He then got to the really interesting bit

"We have also found a suitable archery teacher for you and we think you will be quite pleased. We have chosen Artemis, goddess of the moon to be in charge of your archery lessons and this is why we asked Hestia to stay. Hestia, we were kind of wandering if you will ask if Artemis will do it?" Hestia, at the news that Artemis was going to be teaching me archery, face dropped, but she quickly hid it and started to smile again.

"Of course Lord Chaos" she replied.

"Ah, no need to be so formal about it, please just call me and everyone else by their names. You are a part of this world as any other." Hestia smiled at this and nodded in understanding.

"Good bye Percy, hope to see you soon" she said before she teleported away. I smiled at this and started to walk back to my house with my family when Chaos told us that that was all. After we got home I stayed up with my dad and brother watching a movie. After the movie was done I found that Orion was asleep on the sofa, so Poseidon carried him up to his room whilst I stepped out of my house and into the underwater, front garden. I was just sitting there on one of the benches for a while when I felt someone at the front gate. I walked casually over to the gate and opened it, surprised to see Hestia there. I stepped out of the front garden and into the street.

"Hestia, what are you doing here?" I asked her surprised to see her late in the evening.

"I just thought that you should be the first to know that Artemis agreed to become your archery teacher and she said that she can start whenever you are ready." She said this a little half heartedly and so I asked

"Hestia, is something wrong with Artemis becoming my archery teacher?" She looked down and wouldn't meet my eyes as she answered

"No" I was barely able to hear her.

"Hestia, please don't lie to me. You know you can tell me anything and everything, right?" Hestia looked up and was gave me a warm smile. The smile turned into a frown again and she seemed to be having a battle with herself in her mind. She finally seemed to stop and just looked at me like she had come to a conclusion. A conclusion to what, well I don't know.

"Actually, Percy, there is something wrong with Artemis teaching you archery because as unaware you are, you don't see the fact that she has fallen head over heels for you."

"And why is this troubling you?" I asked confused.

"You really are clueless" Hestia told me as she gave me a look like I can't believe him. "I l...l...like you Percy as well and if you can't see that then you are hopeless." I turned red from the insult and then realised what she had just said. I turned even redder and started to stutter out a reply. But before I could even say anything she flashed out and left me there, stuttering like a moron. For the first time since the blessing from Chronus I truly did not know the amount of time I spent there staring at the place where Hestia just stood. I started to think about what she said and asked myself 'do I like her like that?' I tried to think of an answer but came up empty handed. I didn't know how I felt, but all I know is that every girl I got in a serious relationship with has died and I did not want that to happen to anyone else. I thought that I would never be able to love again but now I was not too sure. I was brought out of my thoughts by my dad tapping me on the shoulder and asking me if I was alright. I told him that everything was fine and that I was just tired. We walked back to the house and I walked straight up to my bedroom and plumped down on my bed. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds and again had a peaceful night's sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**All Rights go to the genius Rick Riordan. **

**Cheers guys and girl for the awesome reviews. All of your reviews were awesome and I'm sorry I can't go through you all individually. **

**Also sorry for any mistakes I didn't have time to read through my work.**

**Chapter 15**

Third person's pov

Percy woke up at six in the morning as because of Chronus's blessing he is like an immortal alarm clock, and went for to the top floor of the house. This is where all the exercise machines were with the swimming pool, swords arena and stuff. It was like his personal Camp, and it was bigger than what the outside of the house led it to be. He went on the running machines first and did a three mile jog on it, after he did thirty press ups and sit ups and went on the running machine again for 3 miles. He did 50 pull ups and upside down sit ups and then did some weights. He repeated this about 5 times and that took up 2 hours. At eight he had a shower and got changed into some shorts and a top and headed downstairs. He was greeted by Poseidon and his brother having some breakfast. It was blue, scrambled egg and toast and Percy smiled at the memory of his mum making blue everything. Percy gulfed down his breakfast and him and Orion headed towards the Training sector. They went through the portal and arrived at 8.20 am and saw people were arriving now and having little sessions here and there before official training started. Chaos appeared out nowhere in front Percy and startled him. Chaos grinned at his reaction and started to laugh, along with Orion. Percy straightened up and asked

"Hello Chaos, what brings you here?"

"I have come here to give you and your brother your weapons." Their eyes widened and shone at this. Chaos continued "Orion, Percy told me yesterday how you used to wield a spear with expert precision, so I give back to you this." Chaos handed the spear that Poseidon had given to him before he left camp but now, unlike the celestial bronze tip, it had a plain black, with white dots tip. Orion looked at it but ignored it. "Percy for you I have many weapons that the council thought you would find handy. So we give to you this." He clicked his fingers but this time a tattoo like mark appeared on Percy's wrist, wear a watch or bracelet would normally go. The tattoo was painless and it had designs of many different weapons on it. The weird thing was that when Percy swiped his hand over it, a new tattoo would appear with even more weapons on it. The weapons ranged from guns to swords and there were at least 20 different kinds of weaponry. Percy looked at it amazed and searched through it. He found one a sword that looked familiar and tapped it. A second later there it was, the sword that had been on every quest he went on. The sword that had saved his life countless number of times Riptide. Percy stared at it but found something different straight away. The sword was entirely black with white dots on it, apart from the handle which was its usual. Percy gave Chaos a questioning look after seeing that Orin's spear tip was also the same. "Everyone weapon that we have given you two has my blessing. This means that whatever creature or immortal that you face, you will be able to kill them by making absorbing their life forces and killing them." Percy and Orion looked at Chaos in shock for such a precious gift. "I will leave you know as more and more people are starting to arrive." Chaos walked away towards the portal room. Percy and Orion put away their weapons, Percy his back into the tattoo type thing and Orion into the necklace that had appeared when Chaos had snapped his fingers. They walked over to the tallest building in this sector, also known as the arena, as they had been told yesterday that Percy's office was there. They walked into the arena and went up the super fast elevators to the top floor. Even though they travelled this far up it took as much times as it did when Percy got 'captured' by the soldiers. They walked down the hall way and saw a door that said 'Commander' on it, below it was Percy's name. Percy walked in to find a room replicating that of one inside an old, wooden ship. The walls were made of wood, or though it seemed, and there was a wooden desk at the back of the room with a treasure chest in front of it. There was a grand chair behind the desk that looked really comfortable, and the whole room screamed ship. Percy went and sat down behind the desk and found out how comfy the chair really was as when he sat down he felt like he was in heaven, with a certain someone with him. Orion stood there until there was a flash and a desk like Percy's, only smaller appeared next to his brothers. Orion went and sat down on the chair and realised why his brother was like that. He felt exactly the same, apart from the certain someone part as he hadn't found someone yet, plus he was only 10 years old, just really mature. The two brothers sat like this for a few minutes until there was a knock at their door. They straightened themselves and Percy shouted out

"Come in!" The door opened and Nyx walked into the room.

"Percy, Chaos forgot to tell you that we had told every soldier to be in the arena this morning at 8.45."

"Really? We better go then" As Percy knew that it was 8.43.

They reached the arena stands and the two brothers walked into the centre of the arena. There were a few whistles and a quite a lot of girls fainting at the site of Percy. Orion laughed as Percy blushed. Suddenly the mask he wore yesterday appeared on the floor next to him with a note.  
'Dear Percy,

We thought that this would come in handy with the girls in the meeting; we also took the liberation of chanting it so it will never come off when you are training.  
Yours sincerely, the council'

He quickly put the mask on and made a ball of water appear over every girl that had fainted heads. He released the ball they all woke up dazed. They looked back down but as they couldn't see his face, they didn't faint but where still liking what they saw. Now that that was sorted Percy got a better look at the amount of people that were actually in the army. The army took about 100 rows of seating, which meant that there were at least 100,000 soldiers present at this precise moment of time. Percy was amazed and thought about how he was meant to lead such a big group. He shook his head and started a speech.

"Hello everyone, I hope you are all well rested and ready for the day ahead?" There was a chorus of 'YES SIRS' by the whole army followed by some flirty, eye lash batting from the girls. "Now I know that it is going to take some time for you too adjust to my way of doing things than to the ways which your old leaders did them. My way is too train hard and become the best that you can be, but by having some fun at the same time. I believe that if you enjoy the training that you get, the more you will want to learn. Also I would like to let you know that I am available to help you in any way possible at all times. You probably by now have noticed the new and only house in the centre of the Living sector for you lot, that is my house so please do not hesitate to ask for help. Is that clear?"

"YES SIR!" Percy nodded his head and dismissed them. He stayed in the arena as he was the new swordsmanship teacher and told Orion that he could do anything he wants to along as it is training.

Percy waited for 11 minutes before his first ever class in this army arrived for training. He was still wearing the mask and was glad as he saw that the first group consisted of mainly girls and female creatures. Percy did not have to introduce himself as he did that at the beginning during the meeting. The class consisted of around 200 people and he was surprised at the amount of people in it. Then he realised that he army consisted of around 100, 000 soldiers and he had to get through at least a quarter of them in 5 days every fort night as the old swordsmanship teachers would do the rest of the days. That meant that he had to get through 125 classes with at least 200 people in them in 3 days. And as training lasted from 8.45 am to 7 pm and he taught 5 classes per day he had no time to waste.

"Alright ladies and gents, for the first part of the lesson, I will show you how to disarm an opponent by making him let go of his blade." Percy was referring to the move that Luke had first taught him when he arrived at the then known as Camp Half-blood. He asked someone to come up to the front so that he could demonstrate it and immediately all the girls hands shot up. Percy looked through the sea of hands and found one that belonged to a boy. He knew it was a boys hand as it was rougher and had no nail varnish on them rather than all the girls hands who seemed to be all wearing nail varnish and seemed to have soft hands that smelled of fruit, he knew this because of his enhanced senses. Percy pointed towards the boy as he knew that all the girls would do whilst up here was flirt and not pay attention. The boy stepped forward and as he did Percy got a better look of him. The boy was massive with bulging muscles and had a darker skin colour than Percy's. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes that reminded him of someone. Percy looked closer at him and he soon realised who it was. Percy hugged the boy that was his friend and that shocked everyone. The boy laughed and hugged him back and they both started to laugh as they let go of each other but Percy's laughter was a little forced. If you haven't guessed by now who the boy is (Down too my lame description) the boy standing in front of Percy was the greatest son of Hephaestus, Beckendorf, Charlie Beckendorf.

"I thought you were dead!" Percy exclaimed.

"Is that how you greet old friends then now a day's Perce?" Charlie said whilst smiling. Percy turned red and shook his head and opened his mouth to speak when "Before you even ask, Pontus saved me when the ship was about to blow. With the help of Chronus of course who paused time, he got me off the boat and brang me here so that I could live a better life." Percy nodded at as Beckendorf interrupted him. Charlie walked past Percy and into the centre of the arena pit. "Now are you gonna demonstrate that move?" Percy nodded and walked to stand in front of him. The rest of the class was shocked at what they just witnessed and stared whilst the two long, lost friends talked. They followed them when they both moved into the centre of the pit and created a huge circle around them. They all watched intensively to see what knew move Percy was gonna teach them. Percy motioned for Charlie to charge and he did but when he got close to Percy in a blink of an eye his sword was no more in his hands. He looked up and saw that it was in Percy's.

"Now I will demonstrate it again, but much slower." Beckendorf was impressed by how much Percy had improved whilst he was here. Percy was great when Charlie was still on earth but now he was... Well no words could actually describe how good he was. Percy demonstrated the move again but this time he did it much slower and made Charlie stand still whilst he did the move. After showing the class the move about 10 times he saw that the little boys that where actually in the class got bored, so he told the class to partner up and practice the move on each other. Percy walked around the class and monitored the group's performance. A girl suddenly called out and told Percy that she didn't get the move. Percy asked her to do it again in front of him. She did it and Percy saw straight away what the problem was, she was not swinging her hips enough and not stepping in enough to do the disarming move correctly. Percy tried telling her but she didn't seem to get it so he did the next best thing and went up behind and griped the sword and pressed his body against hers. He swung her hips along with his and gently pushed her foot forward as well. All the girls stopped and glared at the girl as they saw the treatment Percy was giving her. Percy let go and asked the girl to do the move again. She did it this time and done it perfectly and when Percy looked at her face he saw that it was bright red.

"Thank you, sir" she said whilst stuttering.

"Please, no need for the sir, just call me Percy. And you are?"

"Lauren, Lauren Grey daughter of Eros, Percy." Percy smiled after and gave her a nod before walking off and looking at other students. But from now on, every few seconds he would hear a female voice shouting out for Percy to help them with the technique. He would show them again and give pointers but they never seemed to get it which frustrated Percy and he would end up showing it like he did to Lauren. As the bell horn sounded for the end of class, he sighed as he finally realised what the girls had been doing in that class. Right then he promised himself that he would not show the technique like he did today to any other girl for the rest of today. The rest of the classes went by without a hitch, apart from girls looking at him in a seductive way and flirting like mad with him. He taught every class the disarming move and as the time neared 7 he was relieved. He quickly left the Training Sector and went home to have a shower and get changed. He had some dinner in the Main City before meeting up with Pontus and Thalassa at the Bay sector of the planet for his first training session.


	16. Chapter 16

**All Rights go to the genius Rick Riordan. **

**Sorry for the long wait I haven't had any time to edit and post chapters.**

**Chapter 16**

Percy's pov

I arrived at the Bay sector of the planet at 8.30 pm right on time. The Bay area was exactly as what the name suggested it to be and that was a huge dock. Thousands upon thousands of ships of all varieties were docked here and what they floated upon was absolutely amazing to me. Yeah, people might just see it as water but this water looked so pure and clear that I was shocked. I looked into the water some more and saw schools of fishes swimming about without a care in the world. People were here too but they were too busy doing whatever they were doing, even though it is in the evening, people still had responsibilities. Suddenly everyone stopped working and looked at me, or rather behind me. I turned around to find Pontus and Thalassa standing there smiling. I smiled back

"Hello Pontus, hello Thalassa, shall we get on with the training?" I asked them.

"Sure Percy!" Thalassa replied. We walked along to the beach section and walked into the sea. We continued to walk until we were about 60 meters under water and stopped. It was surprisingly light down here and when we stopped, Pontus started talking

"So Percy, First of all we need to tell you about some of the powers that you possess because of our blessing. First as we are the creators of all aquatic life, you can change into any sea creature that you please, even the ones that have become extinct, like the megalodon shark or the Lochness monster. Also creatures such as the Kraken are also under our control as it is a form of sea life. Also, your power over water is far greater than anybody else's, maybe even ours, as you have the combine power of two sea deities. You also have a greater power over the different forms of water, solid, liquid and gas which means you will be able to do more with them, as you will learn and use them in different ways, such as travel. So all in all your previous water powers are enhanced beyond imagination and you have some new, cooler tricks." Pontus smiled after the last sentence and so did I and Thalassa. Without wasting another second we got into training me on how to use my powers effectively. Each training session would be 4 hours long and meant that I wouldn't get back home until about 12.30/1 in the morning. But that was fine as I would be having fun. Within 2 hours I could shape shift into many different animals but nothing too extravagant or ancient yet. Pontus told me that the key to shape shifting is to imagine the animal in your head and feel as though you are connected to it. At first I found it hard but after a few tries I had done it. The next half of the lesson was on a thing Pontus described as mist travel and water travel. This was when I would imagine that I was not solid anymore, but a gas, as gas particles are further away from each other they can travel quicker.

"Imagine being somewhere completely different. Think of someone that you really want to see and just let yourself free." I closed my eyes and could only think of one person and without a second's notice I felt as though I was floating and moving. The feeling stopped and when I opened my eyes I saw myself in front of the person I wanted to see but she was facing the other way. She looked beautiful but I panicked when she started to turn around. I thought of Pontus and Thalassa and felt the same sensation as before but this time when I opened my eyes I was in front of the two Protogenoi. The two Protogenoi smiled and so did I as I had successfully done mist travel on my first try.

"Now that you have a feel of that I am going to teach you water travel" Thalassa said to me. I smiled at her and nodded my head when suddenly she disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the water. She did it again but this time she appeared above me and Pontus and did it one last time and appeared in her previous position, next to Pontus.

"Now water travel only works when there is a volume of water surrounding your body, the less water the harder it is and the more water the easier. It works exactly like mist travel but this time you are changing into a liquid rather than a gas and moving. Now you try it." I concentrated again and exactly like last time I felt myself move. But this time it felt as though I was flowing rather than flying, and it seemed quicker as I appeared behind Pontus and back again in an flash. Suddenly I felt really weak and collapsed on to the sandy, ocean floor. Pontus and Thalassa smiled at me as they saw how tired I had become in just one session. Pontus picked me up and water travelled to my house and set me on my bed, letting me fall into a deep sleep.

It had been two weeks since I had my first training session with Pontus and Thalassa and everything was going great. I had spent this time practicing my new powers, like water travel or vapour travel. I had stopped passing out from exhaustion two days after my first go and apparently that was impressive as their kids, yes they had kids, took much longer and were passed out for days and sometimes even weeks when first trying to vapour or water travel. The shape shifting thing came a lot easier as well and every time it became easier the more ancient the monster became. Like the other day I had successfully shape shifted into this massive creature that looked like a cross between a crab and an octopus. It had a crab like body, round and hard but only 1 million times harder and bigger than a crab and eight long, thick tentacles with pointy, jagged ends and sharp suckers all the way along for griping onto enemy. Pontus and Thalassa both told me that the thing I had transformed into was the Kraken. I was awestruck as I had shape shifted into the most deadly of all sea life and that was on the second week. The Protogenoi before me were also beyond amazed as they said that they were only joking about me shape shifting into the Kraken and that even themselves had trouble doing it perfectly. I also practiced my older powers and was shown some new ones by Pontus and Thalassa but I mainly focused on the shape shifting and water/vapour travel ones. By the end of the second week I had mastered every power available to me. Training also became a bit easier as I got to know most of the army and their abilities. Also Mat was being nicer as well which surprised me at first but after a while, and help from Chaos, I came to the conclusion that he respected anyone that could fight and respected his so called 'superiors'. The thing that hadn't changed though was the girls as they were still flirting like mad with me even with the mask on.

Today was the last of my training with Pontus and Thalassa. During training I practiced my powers for a bit and had a duel against some ancient sea creatures. I had learnt, with my short time being here, that just because someone or something calls a creature a monster doesn't mean they are or their species are. For example on my second day of training, the class before lunch had arrived and the group consisted mainly of monsters that I had and hadn't seen before. I had freaked out first and pulled out my sword thinking someone had invaded the planet (which I later on found out was impossible). Chaos had appeared out if nowhere and told me how disappointed he was in me and just because some of their species are bad doesn't mean they all are. I quickly apologised to the group and they all accepted it. I hadn't really made any friends though; as if I wasn't training them I was personally training or sleeping. But after my training is finished I promised myself that I would try to make friends, but Chaos knows how long that will take. I know what you must be thinking 'Chaos' knows, well I am trying my best to fit in and I had heard some people say it so I thought I would give it a shot, plus most of the gods were not on my good side. Anyway back to my training, I had just defeated the last monster when I heard clapping coming from behind me on the shore. I water travelled near the surface and walked onto the beach to find all the Protogenoi standing there smiling and clapping at me.

"Well done Percy, well done! You have now successfully mastered the power of the sea!" Ouranos exclaimed. He had become an uncle figure to me and he always helped and listened to any problems that I had.

"Thank you" I replied whilst smiling.

"Now that you have mastered this, we have a gift for you" Pontus said to me as he pulled out a long box from thin air. He handed the box to me and I graciously took it. I opened the box carefully and what I pulled out was something which I could only describe as breath taking. It was a beautiful three pronged trident with grey and sea green snaking up its staff. The prongs of the trident were black but it added to the beauty of the weapon. I looked at the Protogenoi of the sea to see them with surprised and shocked faces but I just ignored them as I saw something at the bottom of the trident. The razor sharp prongs were not the end of the deadliness of the weapon, as I looked down at the bottom of the trident I saw a kind of hammer. It was as big as a medium sized rock and must have weighed a ton but probably because of the magical capabilities that the Protogenoi have, they probably blessed it to weigh nothing. Suddenly my theory of the weight thing went out the window as Pontus spoke.

"This is amazing. Percy, we knew you were great but not this great." I looked at him confused. "That trident was one of the first weapons to be ever created and only one with the purist of intentions and one with only good and justice on his heart can wield it. The rock at the bottom is the heaviest in the world despite its size and it has been enchanted too, so that only those who are the strongest of the strongest of the strong can lift it. And you Percy Jackson are the first since the creation of time." I was amazed, stunned, shocked even at this news.

"This just proves even more that we have chosen well. Wield the weapon gracefully Percy, and it will not let you down." Chaos said as I nodded at him. He clicked his fingers and the trident disappeared and I felt a throb in my wrist. It wasn't painful but I still looked down to see that the tattoo they had given me to store all my weapons was flashing. I tapped on it to open it up and saw a flashing light next to Riptide and when I looked closer I saw that it was the trident that Pontus and Thalassa gave me. I looked at Chaos and gave him a grateful nod. He smiled and carried on talking "Now moving on, as you have mastered the powers of the sea and water you are next going to be trained by Eros, who will show you what abilities you have because of his blessing." I looked at Eros and saw how calm and collective he was. I hadn't once seen him boasting about his beauty and that was a massive difference to what Aphrodite did. Aphrodite was always seducing men into making love with her and she was always boasting about her external beauty, while Eros on the other hand was more dignified and he only seduced women when dating them for a very long time. He smiled at me and gave me a nod of approval and I smiled back. "It is time you go rest now young Commander, you will start this training tomorrow." I quickly vapour travelled into my bedroom and lied down on my bed. I briefly thought about today and how much of a big step I had just took. I closed my eyes for a moment, but that was enough as I drifted into a deep slumber.

I had a dreamless sleep and woke up at the now normal time of 6.00 am and did my usual routine in the gym. I found that the routine had become easier since yesterday and thought that must have been a bonus to mastering the power of the sea. I decided to do extra miles and extra reps in everything and I felt more tired afterwards but when I looked at the clock I saw it was only 7.30. I was 30 minutes early in finishing and that includes the extra bits I done. I had a shower and put on some clothes. I felt refreshed after the shower and all the tiredness and fatigue that I had was now gone. I walked downstairs to see my dad in the kitchen whilst Orion was on the couch in the living room watching TV. I walked into the kitchen and my dad looked surprised to see me down stairs this early.

"Good morning son, why are you down so early?" he asked.

"I just finished in the gym early today, even though I had done extra work," I shrugged "so what's for breakfast?"

"Don't know yet, I was just thinking about it..." he got lost in his thoughts so I thought that I should just shake him back to reality.

"Why don't we have breakfast in the Main City today?" My dad smiled at this and replied with a nod. He told my brother and the two went upstairs to go get changed whilst I just relaxed downstairs. At 7.50 the two came down dressed and ready to go so we went to the back of the house to what some people might think was the shed. Really it was our very own Portal but this one was cooler as all you had to do was think about where you want to go and it will take you there. We had found this a week ago when we were exploring the new house. The back garden was like a normal garden, apart from the fact that it looked like it was the size of at least 5 football stadiums and had a massive swimming pool and Jacuzzi. We entered the portal at the same time and in a split second we were in the portal building in the Main City. We walked for a bit until we came across the shop that I and Hemera went to on my first official day here. Waffle Express smelled exactly like I remembered, if not better and we sat in a booth shown to us by a waiter. The waiter walked away after giving us a booth at the back and a waitress came over to take my order. It was Joni.

"Hello Joni, how are you?" I asked her politely. She looked surprised at me remembering her name but she smiled,

"Hello COMMMANDER Percy. I am good thanks, how are you?" She replied. I was shocked when she knew that I was the Commander.

"I guess you heard about that and I am good thanks. How did you find out?"

"Are you joking? You are the talking point throughout the planet, mainly between the girls about your hotness which I agree with, and the boys about your amazing sword fighting skills. Also some of the gods that live here are talking about you too!" She exclaimed. She suddenly turned red, probably from remembering the part where she said she agreed with the other girls about my 'hotness' and quickly asked us for our order. I ordered the same as last time and Orion ordered the same as me while my dad ordered 6 Belgium, blueberry waffles with chocolate source. Joni quickly left to give our order to the chef and out of nowhere I heard laughter. I turned to see my brother and father both bright red, and rolling around laughing like maniacs. I glared at them and turned bright red as people started to stare at us but they looked away when they saw me. Or most of them did, most girls were staring at me dreamily and I had to make small balls of water appear over their heads and drop them to get them to stop staring. Just as they stopped staring Joni came back with our food, she still had some red on her face but it had gone down. She placed the food on the table and before I could say thank you she walked away really fast. I was shocked at first but just shrugged my shoulders and dug into my food. It was 8.10 by the time I had started to eat and because I didn't have to walk anymore to training, I could leave whenever I wanted. I quickly ate my food and then ordered seconds which I ate more steadily and slowly. I had finished eating at 8.40 and I said goodbye to my dad as I vapour travelled me and Orion to the Training sector. We arrived in our office and I sat down as my official lessons began after lunch but I told Orion that I would help him as we hadn't had a one on one together since we arrived. At about 9.00 we got up and walked to the arena and saw that a class was there but as the arena was massive we asked if we could use some of it. The sword trainer there said that it was no problem and that I didn't even have to ask as I am the leader. I told him that abusing my power is not something that I do and I didn't want to distract his students. He nodded and smiled at me. Orion and I had an hour long session with just us two sword fighting and me helping him to control his powers. After the hour was up we went to find a gym outside the arena as I didn't want to stay in there all day. We found one of the many that were apparently spread throughout the Training sector and we spent an hour and a half there doing weights. You must thinking that he is only 10 years old so he shouldn't be doing any weights but he is special just like every other demigod, so his muscles develop quicker for a better chance of survival. At 11.30 we left and went back to the arena to do more power training. We spent an hour doing this and at half 12 we left early to go get some lunch. We ended up going to a pizza place that we found just wandering around the Main City. We were in the place for another hour and we had both eaten all together 6 pizzas and about 5 glasses of coke each (mine being blue of course). We left to go back to the Training sector and when we arrived back it was 1.35 pm so we went our separate ways. I went to the arena as I had a class in about 10 minutes and I had to prepare for the session. I went to my office first to get my mask and then headed towards the actual arena.

It was now 8.30 and I had just had some dinner and was now on my way to train with Eros. Eros told me that he would meet me in the forest just outside the Main City. Training had gone well today as I showed some classes more moves and had moved on from the disarming technique. I vapour travelled to the edge of the Main City and walked the rest of the way to the edge of the forest. It was night time now and you must be thinking that the forest must have looked creepy. But it didn't, it looked beautiful as the leaves of the trees shone silver. I hadn't noticed this before as the trees had normal, green coloured leaves during the day and I never really came here during my two weeks here. The leaves were a bright silver and seemed to light everything in the forest and seemed to be emitting their own light.

"Beautiful aren't they?" I turned around to find Eros, standing there smiling "Beauty comes in many forms. You have beautiful people, personalities and nature etc and all have their own, individual beauties. For example take these leaves; these leaves are beautiful as they emit a beautiful light which shows you the path. With my blessing, Percy, you have every beauty that could be imagined, even though you had most of them already." I blushed at his last sentence and smiled back. "Shall we get going?" He said and I nodded and a path appeared as he trees split apart and moved there branches. Eros walked down the path and I followed him taking in the breath taking beauty of the forest. I saw magical beasts and beautiful waterfalls and green, lush fields of grass and flowers. I sounded so girly but I didn't care, it was so beautiful and there were no other words to describe it. I carried on following the Protogenoi until he came to a stop in front of a log cabin. I followed him in and it, like most things, was much bigger on the inside than the outside.

"Now the first part of your training will be you mastering your powers over charm speaking. I know that you don't believe in making people doing things that they don't want to, but it can come in handy when trying to get out of a tough situation." I reluctantly nodded my head and asked him to carry on "Now focus, focus in putting as much power as you possibly can into the words that you are about to say. Make the words come alive and let them hypnotise the person you want them to. Now remember you can realistically make a person believe whatever you want them to using this power, you can make them believe that you are the King of planet or just a simple villager. You could even make them believe that you are the supreme ruler of everything! All you have to do is focus and put as much power behind your words as possible." He finished and I closed my eyes in concentration. I channelled energy into my voice and as I spoke I felt the power radiating off of it. It wasn't extremely powerful but it rivalled that of Piper's back at Camp Demigod.

"You will get me a can of coke." Eros smiled and said

"Not bad for your first time, now try again" He commanded and I did try again, about a thousand times and that took me up to the first half of the lesson. "Great job Percy, your charm speaking powers are really progressing. Now for another power that Aphrodite kids don't get back on earth. You can change into any person you want to be, so for example, you could become an identical twin for an enemy soldier so that you can infiltrate them, or you could just mess with people's heads by just popping up looking like them and you can also change gender. It is totally up to you. Now to change your identity requires a lot of energy and you will have to focus really hard as it is your first time. Imagine yourself becoming someone that you know, it would be good as it is your first time to pick someone you know or knew really well, and take their attributes and just imagine them on you. For example, you could have brown eyes or blonde hair. Too completely transform just urge yourself to become them, it will be difficult as you haven't done it before but with practice you will be able to do it easier and quicker." I nodded and again closed me eyes in concentration but the only person I knew really, really well was Anna... Annabeth and before I knew what was happening I felt myself change slowly and I mean slowly. After 5 minutes I felt the feeling go away and I opened my eyes. I felt shorter and I could feel bits missing and some new ones. Eros snapped his fingers and a whole body mirror appeared and I looked into it to be shocked. I had beautiful, blonde, princess curled hair and stormy grey eyes. I looked up and down myself in the mirror and noticed that I had breasts. I was shocked and then I knew what was missing. How did girls live like this! I felt weird, really weird and I couldn't describe the feeling apart from weird. I shuddered but stopped when I looked into mine/her face. She was as beautiful as I remembered and I started to feel stuff that I thought I had overcome. But right there and then I realised that that would never happen, not with her and my mum at least. Amber was my second but Annabeth is and always will be the first.

"She is beautiful, who is she?" Eros asked. I was tempted to reply to him in her voice but I knew that I would end up breaking down in tears at her sweet, angelic voice. I closed my eyes again and concentrated on becoming me again. It happened a little bit quicker this time, 4 minutes and 30 seconds and I was about to reply when I suddenly drooped with exhaustion. I didn't faint but I felt really tired. Eros saw this and told me that this was enough for the day and that I could go home now and rest and so I did. I vapour travelled back to my room in the house and plopped onto the bed. I closed my eyes and for the first time since I arrived here I had a dream. This dream was both great and bad as it was about Annabeth. I kept seeing her face everywhere and I relived some of the adventures that I had with her. It was good as I loved seeing her face again and it was bad as I felt my old feelings for her return and that was bad as she was dead, gone forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**All Rights go to the genius Rick Riordan. **

**I am so sorry for not posting in such a long time. I have been incredibly busy lately and just didn't have the time to edit and post chapters. **

**I really hope you enjoy this one and I will try to post more chapters soon. Also thanks for all the reviews, they really do inspire me to carry on writing and to continue this story. **

**Chapter 17**

Percy's pov

I had awoken this morning still sad from the night before. I had laid in my bed until eight as I didn't feel like going to the gym, actually I didn't feel like doing anything but my dad dragged me out of bed. I was miserable because of that and that showed whilst I was teaching as I had little patience for anyone. I had even threatened a class of girls as they wouldn't stop staring at me and pay attention to the demonstration I was giving. I had been like this all day and now I was walking through the forest towards Eros's cabin. Even though I was depressed and sad the beauty of the forest lifted my spirits a bit. The leaves on the trees seemed to shine even more brightly than last night, adding to the beauty and the ethereal feel to the forest. I walked past a lake that I didn't remember from last night and no word could describe the beauty of it. The water was even clearer than that of the ocean in the Bay sector and again a silver glow seemed to be emitted from it. I walked closer to it until I was on the edge and looked into it. Fishes I had never seen before were happily swimming around in pairs, mimicking each other in their movements as they swam side by side. They were beautiful, with golden coloured scales and they all had different coloured fins. One caught my attention, it, like the others had golden scales but its fin caught my attention as it the exact shade of stormy grey as Annabeth's eyes. I had hoped and thought that I had moved on from her, especially after the whole Amber thing but I guess what I said yesterday was true. I will never truly forget about her and my feeling towards her will always remain, no matter what I or anyone else try's to do. But I don't know if this is a curse or a blessing. I didn't want to totally forget about her, she was my first love and the best thing I had ever had. But I can't go through this every time something like this happens, especially now as I am responsible for thousands of people's lives. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed that someone was now standing next to me.

"I know love can be the greatest thing in the world and can make you feel like you can take on the world with the right person standing next to you. I also know that when something goes wrong, it can make you feel like there is no tomorrow, even if for a while you get better and think you have moved on and everything is going to be alright. Something happens and then you are back to square one and you start to feel like no one can get you out of the hole that you are in. That no one understands how you feel and nothing will make it better. But trust me Percy, someone will help you, it might take a week, a month, a year or even a decade but someone will come along and help you get out of that hole. But the worst thing you can do is make that hole even bigger and make it even harder for that person to help you get out. I know she meant the world to you and that you will always hold a special place in your heart for her but she wouldn't want you to do this. I know you have heard it before but it is true, she would have wanted you to move on with your life." A few tears were in my eyes and I looked at the speaker. Eros was standing there with a sympathetic look on his face and eyes that showed he cared. I looked back at the lake and saw the fish staring at me. Eros saw this and said "This Lake is special in many ways. In legend, every fish that resides in this lake is a loved one that is missed by a person in the army and all the fish that are coupled are that person and the deceased reunited after death. It only appears to those who dearly miss their loved ones and are in desperate need to see them." I looked at Eros and then the fish again and realised why its fin reminded me of Annabeth, it was Annabeth. But there was one thing I didn't get.

"So does that mean that when or if I die I will be turned into a fish?" Eros laughed at the face that I made as I had been told that we go to the underworld and get judged.

"Only if you wish to, there are other options but we will not get into them now as we have training to do" I smiled and so did Eros.

"Thank you Eros, for what you just did" I said thankfully.

"There is no need to thank me. As the Protogenoi of love it is my responsibility to help those who are in need of help in my area in whatever way I can." I smiled again and thought 'If only Aphrodite was that helpful' which earned a laugh from Eros. We walked away from the lake and towards the cabin in which we trained. I practiced my charm speaking powers and changing identity powers for the whole of the training session. I felt better after the chat that didn't mean that I had forgotten about Annabeth. I don't know if I ever would be able to love someone like I loved her again but I know I had to try. I just hoped the person that is meant to help me comes soon.

_Chaos pov_

I felt something coming. Something was approaching my planet at high speeds and as I looked outside towards the sky I saw a flying object about 30 miles from our atmosphere. I was in the throne room thinking about something and I noticed that it was heading straight towards me. It was coming fast and started to enter the atmosphere 2 minutes later. It started to heat up and leave a trail of smoke in its path as bits began to come off and plummet towards the ground as well. I concentrated on the objects and willed them to slow down. They did as I willed and they landed softly on the ground in front of the throne room. I walked over to it whilst also sending a mental message to the other council members telling them to get here quickly. I also told Nyx to go get Percy as she was the closest to him. I approached the object and immediately saw that it was a ship of some kind. As I got within five feet of it, it started to open. I looked inside and saw a girl who looked about 17 year old, crying sitting in the ship.

Percy's pov

I was just about to vapour travel home after an exhausting day of training when Nyx burst through the doors of Eros's cabin. She wasn't panting or anything but something about her made me think she ran all the way here.

"Chaos wants both of you to come to the throne room now, something is approaching the planet." The two Protogenoi looked calm while I looked shocked at hearing this news.

"I thought that no one knew the exact location of the planet?" I asked.

"That is exactly what I am trying to figure out so if you would hurry up and get going..." without another word I vapour travelled to the throne room. She did say to hurry up didn't she? I walked to the front of the throne room as for some mysterious reason I couldn't vapour travel to the front. I turned the corner to see a ship that seemed to be parked, in front of the Throne room. The door was opened a bit and a dim light was coming from the room. I quickly tapped on my wrist and selected Riptide and it appeared in a blink of an eye and I stealthily began to approach the door. I quietly opened the door and saw a figure sitting on a chair in front of Chaos's throne. I quietly approached the figure and managed to get right behind it without it noticing me. Up close I saw that it was actually a she so I tapped my wrist again but this time chose my mask as Chaos thought it would be easier to use it if it was there. I pointed my sword to the back of her neck slightly touching the cold, deadly point of my blade to the exposed skin on her neck. I heard a whimper escape her lips and that sounded very un-war like. I heard some footsteps coming from behind the Chaos's throne and out came Chaos.

"Chaos I have caught the perpetrator, it seems as though it is a girl." I told him. The girl started to cry a bit.

"Ah for Protogenoi sake Percy! I had only just managed to stop her crying and then you come along and do the complete opposite to what you usually do to females!" I blushed slightly at this "Now put away your sword and take off the mask" since the time I arrived here that was the first command Chaos had given me. I quickly put away my weapon and my mask. The girl now had her head in her hands and was full out sobbing. I felt really guilty now and for some reason my heart broke to see her like this. I quickly went to her front and faced her.

"Please don't cry, I didn't mean to be like that I thought you were an enemy. I promise I won't hurt you I am really sorry about that" I gently lifted her head from her hands until I was looking directly in her face. She had her eyes close but as soon as my hand stopped moving she opened them and I was breath taken. She had beautiful light, hazel coloured eyes which had a darker, browner rim around the outside of the iris which intensified the colour of the eyes. Her hair was long, which I noticed landed just above her bum when I was behind her, and was slightly curly and a dark blonde in colour. She had barely any make up on and had mud and grime on her ace but she still looked stunning. But the moment was ruined when she fainted whilst looking at me which was typical, to be honest. I heard laughter coming from the entrance of the throne room and from behind me. I looked up and saw that the other Protogenoi had just arrived and saw the whole fainting fiasco.

"I asked you to cheer her up Percy, not put her into unconsciousness." Chaos said whilst laughing and the others laughed harder. I blushed and anyone that saw me now would probably mistake me for a tomato but after a while the laughter died down and I stopped blushing. It was quiet for a moment before there were a few grunts coming from the floor. Everyone gathered round and I took a step back as I didn't want her to faint again. She slowly sat up and the first thing she said was

"Where is my angel?" This earned another round of laughter but this time it was much louder. Again my face turned a bright red and the girl just sat there looking around her confused at why people were laughing. It quieted down

"What is your name?" Chronus asked clutching his sides from the two laughing fits he and everyone just had.

"My names Ariel, Ariel Air Princess... or err ex princess of Astraea." Tears threatened to come out again and I saw she tried her best to hold them in, this time she succeeded.

"Well Princess Ariel of Astraea, what are you doing here? But more importantly why did you say ex Princess of Astraea?"

Ariel had taken a deep breath before answering Chronus "My planet was dying and the sun in the sky crept closer and closer towards us. We were so unprepared and didn't have enough time to save everyone as we only had one ship. I was chosen by the people as they were taught and believed that the Princess was the most important person on the planet apart from the King and Queen. My parents told me to come here as they knew of you and our two planets had a great relationship with each other. They gave also gave me a letter and told me to give it to you." She handed a letter to Chronus who then handed it to Chaos.

"We will go over this in the morning but for now you shall go and get yourself cleaned up and some rest. Phusis will you please take care of that and as for the rest of you, you can go. Apart from you Percy I need a word." Ariel left but before she reached the door she caught a glimpse of me and she had her mouth open. Phusis gently pushed her out of the door. I smiled as everyone else left until it was only Chaos and me.

I turned to look at Chaos and saw that he had a grave expression on his face and was staring at nothing with a faraway look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Chaos?" I asked him using my serious tone. He snapped out of his little trance and looked at me.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over now. The reason I asked you to stay behind is because I want you to look after Ariel and escort her around the planet. I will talk to the other swordsmanship teachers and they will equally split your classes between them. You will still be getting lesson on how to control your powers and everything and at that time you can just drop her off home. Nyx will drop her off at your house at around 10.00 am. I am asking you as I trust you the most out of the soldiers and you two seem to have hit it off" He winked at the end of his last sentence and I bushed. I simply nodded in reply and he told me that I could go home now to bed. I vapour travelled to my bedroom and plopped onto my bed. I closed my eyes for a second and before I knew what happened I had awoken to the sound of my alarm going off. I sat up on my bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and ravishing in the dreamless, peaceful sleep. I felt really refreshed and stretched my back before getting up from my bed. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 8.00 and went to the gym to do my daily routine. I had finished an hour later and had a shower. I had spent 20 minutes just standing there, underneath the refreshing, hot water and gaining more and more energy by the passing second. After the 20 minutes I spent another 10 washing myself. I walked out of the shower in my bedroom and saw that it was 9.30. I had dried myself off in the bathroom and just stuck on some clothes to wear. I chose to wear some dark, almost black coloured jeans and a white polo top with some blue high-tops. By the time I was finished it was 9.45 which meant I had 15 minutes to just relax for a bit. I sat down on the sofa in my living room and turned on the TV. I started to watch an episode of Big Bang Theory but half way through the doorbell rang. I recorded the rest of the program and answered the door. Nyx was standing at the door with Ariel. Nyx said hello but Ariel was distracted, looking around her at my underwater front garden. I gently poked her arm and she snapped out of it and looked at me. Immediately she started to stare again but this time it was at me and her cheeks turned a bright red. I sighed and made a ball of water appear above her head, this has happened too many times now. I dropped the freezing cold ball of water on her head and she snapped out of it. She looked at me again and started to blush.

"Hello, Angel" I heard Nyx snicker and I glared at her. Sje didn't even tell her my name.

"Actually my name isn't Angel, it's Percy, Percy Jackson" I stuck my hand out for her to shake. She took it and said

"But Nyx told me that your name was Angel?" I glared at Nyx and she burst out laughing and before I could reply she disappeared into the shadows. That left me and Ariel standing in the hall way of my house. That was until I heard a loud growl coming from Ariel's direction. I realised, by the blush on her cheek, that it was her stomach.

"I think that means that it's time for food, do you want to go get some breakfast?" I asked her. She smiled and blushed at the same time, which I found cute and gave me a nod of approval. We walked side by side down the street of the Living sector and I explained how only the soldiers lived here and the civilians lived in the Civilian sector of the planet. She nodded her head every now and then showing me that she was listening, although I did have to snap my fingers at her every now and then to make her stop staring. We arrived at my favourite shop known as Waffles Express. I walked in and saw that Joni was nowhere to be seen and instead a waiter showed us to our table. He had blonde, cropped hair and brown eyes. He was well tanned and he kept on looking up and down Ariel. For some reason this me jealous and I would have lashed out but when I saw that she wasn't doing anything, just looking at me, I calmed down. He asked what we wanted and Ariel asked me to order for her as she didn't know what waffles were. I was shocked at hearing this, they didn't have waffles on her planet! I overcame my shock and without hesitation I ordered her and me the same thing, chocolate chip waffles with coffer sauce on top. The waiter left with our order and I thought that I would ask her some questions

"Why were you ignoring that waiter guy and just staring at me?"

"Back on Astraea boys always used to stare at me when I went for public walks or at events and balls my family held. They would always try to flirt with me I just learnt to ignore it and then they would just go away." I nodded at her logic. I know some of you are thinking that sounded a bit big headed but the way she said sounded like she considered it more of a curse. Before I could ask her another question she spoke again "Now it's my turn to ask you a question" I nodded in reply. "How long have you been here and what position are you?"

"I have been here for about three weeks and I am the Commander of the army of Chaos and the Protogenoi."

"So you have been here for only around three weeks and you got the job as Commander." She stated, shocked that had happened.

"Yep! I was kind of chosen for the job. Ok now it's my turn, what was it like back on your planet?" I saw her hesitate for a while and I quickly said "You don't have to, it's just that I haven't been on other planet apart Earth and here and I am just curious"

"No its fine, it was a beautiful planet, the skies were always a vibrant green during the summer time, which was for half of the year. During the winter though the lands were bathed with white, fluffy snow and there would always be days off for kids during this time so that they could go out and have fun as it was for a couple of months. Autumn was the best in my opinion, the leaves start turning a beautiful shade of dark green and yellows and they start to fall." She stopped there

"What about spring?" I asked her.

"Spring, we didn't have spring on my planet. What is it?" Before I could reply our food arrived and we started to eat. I, as I had company of the female persuasion, ate slowly and calmly and so did Ariel. I could see her being a very good princess, she looked great and she seemed like a gentle, kind, loving and caring person.

We ate in silence but it was a comfortable silence and once we finished I got up to leave. I felt that no one was behind me as I approached the door and looked around to find Ariel still sitting at the table, looking at me shocked. I walked back and leaned into her ear and asked her what was wrong. She replied with

"We just ate breakfast at a restaurant and you are just going to walk out without paying?" I smiled at this but when I did she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well yeah pretty much" I replied still smiling.

"Is that not stealing?"

"Well in some cases yes but I call it borrowing" She looked even more shocked than before and I broke out into laughter. People turned to stare but when they saw it was me they just smiled as well and went back to what they were doing. Ariel tried to form words but she kept stuttering.

"I was only joking, but your face was priceless!" I exclaimed. Her face turned bright red but before she could say anything else I continued talking "Everyone here eats for free, well really everything here is free and no one pays for anything. The Protogenoi and Chaos provide anything and everything, that we need food, water, and clothing. You name it, they provide it." By the time I stopped talking her face was back to its normal complexion apart from a little faint trace of red on her cheeks. She nodded and we got up and left 'Waffle Express'. Once outside I asked where she wanted to go next and she said that she just wanted to walk around the Main City for a while. I asked her questions about her planet and her life there. She shed a few tears every now and then but she somewhat happily told me. I learned that she had two younger sisters and she lived in a massive palace that was built entirely out of diamonds. I was at first shocked to hear this but she then explained how diamonds were pretty common on her planet and that they also had a few mountains that were entirely filled with them. She also explained to me how difficult it was to leave her family and that they all sacrificed themselves to save her. She said that she had asked her parents why she had to go and all that they had said was that she was the chosen. There was silence after this for a while but they kept walking until they ended up in a park where they sat down with ice creams in hand. Percy finally got an idea of the time and he was shocked as they had been walking around talking for about five hours. It was now about three in the afternoon which meant he had about four hours left until he had to go get ready for his training with Eros. They were just relaxing on the park bench when out of the blue Ariel asked the question that Percy was worried of hearing.

"So tell me what your life was like on Earth?" It was an honest enough question but it caused many feelings that laid dormant in me to erupt. Anger, hate, love, friendship, betrayal, and many more and that must have shown as Ariel quickly said "You don't have to tell me, it is ok if you don't want me too." A whole new conflict arose in me, should I tell her or shouldn't I? Only Orion, Poseidon, The Protogenoi and Chaos knew about my old life and that was how I wanted to keep it. I want to forget about that part of my life and just move on but that had become very hard since my feelings for Annabeth have come back again. That stirred another feeling in me, longing. Longing to hold her again, to kiss her and stare into those beautiful stormy grey orbs. Longing to tell her how much she meant to me, to tell her I love her and to hear her say the same thing back. I snapped back to her and saw a look of concern on her face but the internal battle went on and I finally came to a decision.

"If it's ok with you, I would rather not talk about it." I decided upon this as I couldn't completely trust her yet. She had a disappointed look on her face when I told her but she soon cheered up.

"That's fine, tell me when you are good and ready." We finished off our ice cream and I asked her again where she wanted to go. She responded with the worst thing a boy could hear from a girl. Shopping. I internally screamed and my body recoiled at that word. I didn't have anything against shopping it's just that girls take FOREVER to pick something out and too find the matching _accessories. _I externally nodded and led her to the way-too-big mall. We stared at the mall and looked at the sky scrapper tall building in shock. Ariel in good shock and me in a bad way shock. This is going to take a while...


	18. Chapter 18

**All Rights go to the genius Rick Riordan. **

**Chapter 18 **

Percy pov

Three and a half, gruesome, torturous hours later we exited the mall and Ariel had an extremely delighted smile on her face. I on the other hand was on my knees kissing the ground, happy just to get out of there. The whole mall was filled with girls, women and female creatures, some with their boyfriends and others with their friends in groups but they all had one thing in common, staring at me. Even the ones with boyfriends would stop and stare whenever I went past and that also happened with the boys that looked at Ariel. She looked so comfortable with it though whilst I was shying away and turning red from embarrassment. Some girls even came up to me and me gave their numbers or address and sometimes even both, asking me to call or visit some time. Me being me didn't have the guts to tell them no, as if I did I would have most likely about 500,000 angry women to handle. He mall was bigger on the inside as well and it had every possible shop in the world in here, open and selling their produce. Every time we walked into the shop the same thing always happened, even if we visited like 10 times and that was that the female employees would first stare, compliment me and then ask if we were together. When we said no they would do a little happy dance and then give me the wink and start being very flirtatious. We went to about 100 shops which were all filled with clothes, shoes, belts bags and other accessories and what shocked me was that this was only one tenth of the shops in the building, on this level! I screamed when I found out that piece of information and was so happy to get out but my nightmare did not end there. Once I got up from kissing the floor Ariel asked me the second worst question

"I had so much fun! Please, pretty, pretty please let's come tomorrow?" I shrivelled away from her and this time I actually screamed, at the top of my lungs. I stood there for a few minutes just letting it all out and people had started to stare at me, looking at me like I was crazy. After stopping Ariel stared at me and asked "Was it really that bad for you?" I nodded my head and she smiled evilly "Then I defiantly want to come back tomorrow and maybe even the day after and the day after that. It will be so much fun and there is nothing you can do about it as Chaos asked you to show me whatever I wanted!" She grinned and I felt like strangling her but she was right Chaos had asked me that but I thought of a way to get out of it. I internally grinned but on the outside I pretended to be scared at that idea.

"I hate you" I expressed. She just stuck her tongue out at me and laughed. "Ok its nearly time for me to go train with Eros, now I can either take you home or you can come with me?" She thought about it for a while and she came to a conclusion a few seconds later.

"I will like to go and see you train please, as I will just be bored at home anyway." I nodded and we went to my house quickly so that I could go get changed. We then took a portal to the Main City again and travelled to the edge of it and into the forest. Ariel gaped at the forest's beauty. We passed the lake but she didn't see it as she wasn't a part of the army and only we could see it as it held our loved ones. I saw it though and I saw the Annabeth fish swim past the edge of the lake and look at me whilst we walked past but that was enough to give me goose bumps. Ariel probably felt me shiver and asked what was wrong and I just said it was nothing. We walked to the cabin in silence and once we were on top of the stairs I knocked. The door opened to reveal Eros smiling at us. He let us in and we started to train.

I first practiced my charm speaking which was fun as I had a lab rat to do it on, Ariel. I concentrated on putting as much force into my voice as possible and this came to me easier than before, I then looked at Ariel and told her say to me that I was the best in the world. She repeated what I said word for word and I started to grin. She had a faraway look in her eyes and her expression was blank, revenge is sweet. I then made her promise to never make me go shopping with her again unless I wanted to, which is never but I had to be careful. Again she repeated what I said and there was a boom in the distance which sealed the deal, all the while this was happening Eros was smiling. I made her say some more embarrassing things about herself and me but after a while Eros said that that was enough and I released her form my spell. When I released her the faraway look was gone and replaced with a dazed one. She looked around the room for a while and then fixed her eyes on me. A flicker went off in her eyes and she turned bright red, with embarrassment and rage.

"That was for trying to make me go shopping with you again tomorrow" I said this with a triumphant look on my face. She kept on opening and closing her mouth like a fish, trying to form an answer. She just huffed and crossed her arms and gave me the evil eye which was fine as I had seen worse.

"Now if you two are done, Percy I would like you to practice your changing identities powers for a while." I nodded my head and from the corner of my eye I saw Ariel perk up at hearing this. I focused again but this time on my body, I thought of my brother Orion, and imagined myself becoming him, I felt myself grow shorter and my build change until it was that of a 11 year old boys. I looked at the cabin from a different point of view and thought how scary he must have been to be around people so much bigger than him. Not that he was small, matter of fact he was above average for his age but so was every being on this planet. The changing identity thing came easier this time as well so I decided to change into someone else. I thought of my half brother, Tyson the gentle and caring Cyclops and I immediately began to grow into a 7 foot tall giant. Suddenly I wasn't looking through two eyes on either side of my face but in one, big eye in the centre of my forehead and my arms grew. Ariel gasped and Eros looked impressed

"Well done Percy, this is great improvement. Who is this, may I ask?" Eros asked.

"This is my half brother, Tyson, general of the army of Atlantis." I nearly broke down at hearing his sweet and innocent voice and Eros must have sensed this as he asked me turn back into me. I started to think about becoming me again when suddenly another person popped up, a person who I thought about earlier. Annabeth. I felt the same sensation before, bits that were meant to be there no longer there and bits that were not meant to be there, all of a sudden there. The sensation stopped and when I looked in the mirror, I saw her again for the second time whilst changing identities. Her beautiful, startling stormy grey eyes and her stunning figure which caused me to nearly begin to cry again in longing to see her but Eros snapped his fingers and I turned back into me. Ariel was about to speak but before she could I vapour travelled out of there and into my bedroom, where I laid down and wept, over the same girl for the second time in three days. When was I going to get over her? When was the girl that was meant to help me turn up and save me? Never was the answer that kept replaying in my head.

Ariel pov

"What happened?" I asked Eros once Percy disappeared into thin air, and who was that girl he had turned into? I asked myself mentally. Eros looked upset for a moment before he sighed and replied with

"Nothing that I should tell you about, hopefully he will tell you soon." That wasn't much help I thought "Now I guess his training is over for today, would you like me to teleport you to your home or would you rather walk?" I thought about this and suddenly there was a throbbing pain in my feet so I asked him to teleport me to my home. He snapped his fingers and I felt like I was flying through the air and sub atomic speeds and before I knew it I was in my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep thinking of the green eyed beauty that I had just spent the day with.

Third person pov

It had been a week since the incident and Ariel hadn't seen Percy since. This was because he would not come out for anything apart from for training with Eros. Poseidon was also worried as Percy would for most parts of the day just sit in his room and watch TV and sometimes he even heard him cry. Orion was also worried for the same reasons as Poseidon but nothing they said or tried to do to cheer him up worked. It had now been a week and Percy, unknown to him at the time, was just having his last training session with Eros. He had been doing the same thing over and over again, charm speaking and changing identities so he could master the two techniques and use them whenever he wanted, quickly and efficiently. He could now change identities relentlessly, non-stop for hours and he could charm speak even Eros easily to do his bidding. As the training session ended Eros approached the young hero and told him that he was needed in the throne room in the Main City and without a second passing by Percy vapour travelled there. He vapour travelled in front of the doors to the Throne Room and he calmly opened them. When he did he was stunned, the Throne Room had grown to more than 100 times its size and it was full of people from the planet. When he entered there was silence and then a loud uproar of cheering and claps spread throughout the hall and this warmed him. Out of the crowd came the Protogenoi, Chaos, Poseidon, Orion and Ariel and they all clapped louder than the rest and were the first ones to actually come up to him and shake his hands. Poseidon, Orion and surprisingly Ariel gave him hugs.

"Well done Percy, for completing your training with Eros, we are so proud!" exclaimed Poseidon.

"But why have you guys thrown me a party? When I completed my training with Pontus and Thalassa you didn't throw me a party so why now?" He asked them sceptically.

"Because we feel as if you need a break Percy, you have been working hard the month that you have been here and we feel as though you needed a break." Percy nodded and was swarmed by members of the public and the army, or in other words, crazed girls. After an hour of just giving hugs to girls and then splashing them with water to wake them up he started to feel uncomfortable and wish he could tell them all to go away but he just couldn't be that mean. So instead he vapour travelled outside the throne room. He walked around until he wandered into the forest and to the lake that was there. Again he saw the Annabeth fish there looking at him and he felt the urge to see her and hold again. His heart broke every time he felt these feelings but there was nothing he could to stop them and they kept on getting worse. One day he will just break down and after that he doesn't know what he will do. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him but he calmed down when it spoke.

"Are you alright Percy?" asked the caring voice of Chaos.

"Why did you pick me, Chaos? And don't tell me it was because I was the strongest and the bravest as you can see now that that is a lie. Out of all the heroes there are in the universe why did you pick a simple, unimportant demigod who can't control his feelings and keeps on breaking down crying?" Chaos was silent for a moment before he stepped next to Percy and looked him in the eyes.

"We picked you because you are the strongest warrior that we have seen since the beginning of time. We have picked you because you cared about other people and you were not cocky or arrogant in any shape or form. We picked you because you show your feelings, and these same feelings inspire you to go on and do the right thing. You may think of yourself as a worthless, unimportant demigod but to others you are a symbol of hope. Many people wish to become like you when you are older, because you saved the world more times than the gods have in their entire existence and no matter what you do the right thing. There are many a monster that wishes they would never be reborn as they are in fear of you and what you may or have already done to them. You have even struck fear into the giant and Gaea and they will probably never try to surface again as they are scarred that you will somehow destroy them again. You may think all those things about yourself but thousands of people think otherwise and soon that thousands will turn into billions and trillions of people all wanting to be just like you."

"But I don't think I will be able to go on any longer. My whole body hurts and lingers to see Annabeth and hold Annabeth again. I can't get these feelings out of me and I fear that someday I will just snap and something bad will happen to me or someone else." Percy replied with tears now cascading down his face. Chaos had a thoughtful look on his face and then he seemed to have an internal battle with himself. He finally decided on something and spoke again

"What if I can make these feelings go away by brining Annabeth back from life so you can see her again."

"But then those feelings will only come back worse" Percy counter argued.

"I suppose so but what if afterwards I erased all your feelings of her, you will never know that she existed and then you will feel nothing towards her therefore solving this problem."

"So I can see her again but then I will have all memories of her erased?"

"Yes, then you will get the best of both arguments, you will see her then forget her." Percy thought about it for a moment before he nodded her head. Chaos smiled then closed his eyes and concentrated. The Annabeth fish in the lake all of a sudden floated out of the lake in an orb of water and began to glow. The intensity of the glow grew and grew until Percy had to look away for if he didn't he would have been blinded. The light suddenly vanished and when Percy looked back, Annabeth stood there wearing a beautiful white Chiton that went down to just above her ankles. The Greek dress fit her perfectly and hugged all the right places and Percy just stood there shocked to see her again. Suddenly he ran at her full pelt and embraced her in a bone crushing hug. Both of them began to cry and they held each other for, for the first time since getting his powers, gods know how long. They soon split apart and kissed, the best kiss they will ever have in their lives and all their emotions went into that kiss and it felt great. Chaos stood there smiling and looked away when they kissed but after a while he got bored so he coughed and they stopped. Chaos then explained everything to Annabeth, even the part where Percy will forget everything about her and even though she looked sad she agreed as it was the right thing to do. Percy then hugged her again and they both started to cry again as this will be the last time they will ever see each other again and the last time Percy will remember her. They shared one last kiss before Annabeth began to dissolve and turned into a fish again and was put back in the lake. Chaos then told him how; when or if he died he would gather all feelings and memories of her again and live with her in the lake. Percy shakily nodded his head and said he was ready. Chaos regrettably put both of his hands on Percy's head and searched for all and any memories which had Annabeth in them and altered them. He then erased all feelings of her from his head and Percy fell unconscious. Chaos teleported him to his bedroom and he laid him in his bed. He kissed his forehead and then left to go explain everything to the people at the party. He will tell the Protogenoi, Poseidon and Orion the truth and would tell the others that he was tired and went home to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**All Rights go to the genius Rick Riordan. **

**Chapter 19**

Percy's pov

I woke up at 6.00 and went to the gym to do my morning routine. Like the last time I did it took me quicker and I had finished it by 7.30. After I went to take a shower and the water felt more reenergising than ever before and before I knew it I had spent half an hour in there as well, just standing underneath the coldish flow of water. I quickly washed myself, got dressed and went downstairs to eat some breakfast but when I arrived I was met with a very tense looking father and brother.

"Good morning dad and Orion, what's for breakfast" I asked them. My dad snapped out his tense state and smiled kind of creepily and was followed by Orion. "Ok what's going on you two? And why are you smiling like demented Pedo's?" They both laughed at this and that just creped me out even more. I gave them a questioning look and finally someone answered me

"Its just so good to see like this Percy, all happy and everything again" Poseidon told me which was odd as I thought I was always this happy, well not always but most of the time. "What would you like for breakfast?" He asked me to which I just said that I would have a bowl of cereal. I poured myself in a bowl of Krave and quickly started to munch on it whilst Poseidon and Orion just wandered about getting ready for the day. I finished the bowl of cereal 10 minutes later and Orion was dressed and ready by then as well so we headed out of the door. You might be wandering why I wasn't showing Ariel round today and that was because Chaos had given me the day off to do whatever I wanted and I decided to go spar and train with my little brother. He was only 11 and he still could beat anyone in the army which was impressive beyond belief. Still though there was room for improvement and some day he will become the greatest the universe had ever seen. We left for the Portal room and then proceeded to the Arena in the Training Sector of the planet where we first went to our office. When we entered I found the good protogenoi of Mother Nature, Phusis sitting on a chair opposite my desk waiting patiently for me. I cleared my throat and she looked around to face me and I swear a little pink appeared on her cheeks when she saw me.

"Phusis what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?" I asked her.

"Hello Percy, I was sent here by Chaos to tell you that I will be your next teacher and therefore you will be learning to control you Nature powers. I am also here to tell you that our training will begin tomorrow so that you have time to rest and get used to your new powers given and taught to you by Eros.

"Thank you and I can't wait to learn the great powers you will be teaching me" I smiled and cheerfully told her. Again a bit of red appeared on her cheeks and she quickly got up and walked past me, just brushing my shoulder and giving me enough time to take in her intoxicating scent. She smelt like fresh flowers and freshly cut grass, but it had a clean smell to it as well, like it was the purist of them all. Orion snickered so I asked him "What's so funny?" He replied with

"Your still so clueless bro when it comes to women." I blushed and we sat down and relaxed for a bit. 30 minutes later we got up and headed to the arena where Sam, one of the best sword fighters in the army was teaching a class some techniques.

"Hello Sam, do you mind if we use a section of the arena to train in?" I asked casually. She turned around and when she saw me she started to blush furiously and stuttered a reply

"Ye...ye...yeah sss...sure commander" I heard Orion snicker behind me so I turned around and glared at him which made him shut up straight away. I looked back at Sam and smiled down at her. She was a petite girl with long, golden brown hair and static blue eyes which reminded me of one's a child of Zeus would have. I got slightly angry at the mention of him but I managed to control it and not get carried away. She was what some people would call beautiful but for some reason, I felt like she wasn't my type.

"Thank you Sam and you are doing a great job by the way, keep it up" I told her but I immediately wish I hadn't as she fainted. I sighed and splashed some water on her and she immediately woke up. I dried her and then helped her up which ended up in more blushing and so before she could say anything I walked away. I returned to Orion and started to spar with him for a few hours. At 11.36 we stopped to get some water so I made a dozen bottles appear out of thin air and we drank half of them whilst the other half ended up over our heads. This little action caused our already wet shirts, to stick and hug our bodies and the result was a whole class of girls to faint. I looked at Orion and saw that even though he was 11 he had a pretty defined six pack and that he was developed in other areas of his torso. I made a giant water ball appear and dumped it on the class; even though half the class was boys I just couldn't be bothered to make individual ones. Once I dropped it they awoke so I dried them all off and me and Orion decided to leave the arena. We went to the gym for 2 hours and then we just went home, me not even the slightest tired and Orion huffing and puffing like there was no tomorrow.

Percy's pov

I had a shower and then went downstairs to watch some TV and Orion soon came and joined me. We watched a show called 'Big Bang Theory' for 2 hours non-stop and then decided to go get some lunch. We used the portal that was in our back garden to travel to the Main City where we found a nice pizza place. We walked in and the person at the desk was first surprised to see us but then called a waiter to come show us to our seats. The waiter turned up and did the same thing but this time his mouth hung open for a bit but after snapping our fingers at him he showed us to our seats. We sat down and almost immediately after giving us our menus a waitress walked up to our table. She dropped her note book and pencil when she saw me and she started to just stare at me, which was creep. I did the usual water thing and she snapped out of it, picked up her notebook and pencil and quickly took our orders. I ordered the large Hawaiian feast whilst Orion had the medium sized Margherita and with in no time the waitress returned with both of our pizzas. As she placed the pizzas on our table I saw she slipped something to the bottom of my plate and I curiously took a look at what I guessed was a note. I opened it up and inn big capital letters it had 'CALL ME' on it and below that her number. I looked up and saw her smiling flirtatiously at me and I noticed her flawless, tanned skin and blonde hair that cascaded down either side of her face. In other words she was beautiful but there was nothing that sparked in me but ignoring that I smiled back and nodded my head. She walked away with a huge smile on her face and I thought I heard girly screaming coming from the kitchen. I smiled at this and started eating my lunch with a very jealous looking younger brother looking at me.

Third person pov

Percy awoke the next day at 6.00 and did his usual routine. He went to the Arena in the Main City after having some breakfast and he was actually excited about teaching swordsmanship for the first time, in what seemed to him in awhile. He loved to show other people new moves so that they can become better at doing something and improving their technique. He came to the Arena on time and what seemed like to be a blink of an eye it was 7 in the evening and the end of training. The training session was like any other, with girls flirting with him and passing out from time to time and him impressing them with his sword skills. But something felt different when the girls would flirt with him today, he almost didn't mind the fact that girls were doing what they were doing. It wasn't like he let them do it and that he enjoyed it or anything but when they did flirt or pass out he wasn't as nervous or embarrassed about it. It was strange and he had no idea why he felt like that but he felt better. He went home and had some dinner there and at 8.00 pm Phusis appeared at their front door and led our young hero to the forest where Eros's cabin was and where Percy trained. The forest seemed to glow brighter when the Protogenoi came near it and that only increased the beauty of it. They walked deeper and deeper into the forest until they appeared at a sudden clearing. The clearing was covered by lush neatly cut grass and around the outside of the clearing there was a circle of all different kinds of flowers that were different colours and released different fragrances. The air was also filled with the smell of freshly cut grass and the sound of little insect humming and buzzing rang in Percy's ear. There was the occasional sound of birds chirping, getting ready for bed and owls hooting, just waking up. All in all one word that Percy would have used to describe this place was breathtaking. Percy looked at Phusis and saw her smiling at him and Percy saw just how beautiful she was. She had beautiful, lush brown hair, startling green eyes and a quite pale complexion, even though she was pale, this added to her beauty. This intrigued Percy as her features seemed to be the personification of the seasons. Brown hair to represent autumn and when the leaves change colour and fall off, green eyes to represent spring and when the leaves grow and are green and a pale complexion to represent inter. The only thing that was missing was summer but Percy had an idea how that was represented, her personality. She seemed to be the joyful type of immortal and she even had some laughing lines around her eyes which indicated to him that she enjoyed laughing.

"Ok Percy, now my powers are all about the climate and controlling the weather and everything that resides in it. So for example, you may have already found out that you can make water appear out of nowhere and that part due to your water powers but also my nature powers. Another example is that you are now able to control lightening and the winds which mean you can fly and summon powerful lightening strikes. We are going to practice using all of your powers and you are going to master them. I thought today we would start with wind as you already have mastered all possible forms of water power, like tsunamis or water based storms. We are going to start with you summoning a bolt of lightning and hitting that dummy" He looked at where she pointed and saw a dummy magically appear out of thin air. "Now concentrate and close your eyes. Imagine that dummy and lightning coming down from the heavens and striking it" as soon as she finished a bolt lightening struck the dummy and blasted it to smithereens. Both Phusis and Percy looked shocked that he had achieved this so quick that Phusis made Percy do it again and again non-stop for an hour.

"Well that was amazing Percy!" She exaggerated "No one has ever gotten the hang of that so quick, heck it even took me two go's when I was first created! Seeing as you have pretty much mastered it we are going to be moving onto controlling the winds. This can be useful in many ways and one way is that it enables you to be able to fly. Again close your eyes and concentrate, feel every slight breeze or gust of wind and urge it to get stronger. Urge the winds to flow around and underneath you, urge them to lift you off your feet and into the air." The winds suddenly began to pick up and in the blink of an eye Percy shot up and he started to shout in delight. He did flips in the air and flew from one end of the forest to the other again and again and soon Phusis joined him. They joked about and flew away from each other playing tag and just generally having a good time for the rest of the hour and before either of them knew it, training was over. As soon as Percy touched the ground he stumbled but Phusis supported him

"Someone is very tired" Phusis told Percy and Percy just nodded in reply even though it wasn't really a question but a statement. Phusis teleported Percy to his house and laid him down on his bed. Percy right away fell into a deep slumber and Phusis decided to leave.


	20. Chapter 20

**All Rights go to the genius Rick Riordan. **

**Thanks for reviews! I know I'm lousy at seeming appreciative of your reviews but I really do read all of them. I will always answer any questions but I'm honestly just too lazy to copy out names and thank everyone individually. **

** . .name.**

**I am really sorry for making them mistakes, I haven't been proof reading my work properly and I usually just scan over it. I haven't got the time at the moment to go over previous chapters and change them but I will try to when I can. Also I will try to make the chapters more exciting. **

**Just to let you know I haven't decided properly on my pairing yet, if there is one. I have an idea but I am always changing my mind. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 20**

Third person pov

Percy spent a whole week practicing and mastering the powers over the air that Phusis had showed him on the first day. After that week ended he could summon storms that could engulf an entire planet without even breaking a sweat. Phusis told the young hero that his powers over air are stronger than even hers as he also has Ouranos's blessing which contributes to his air powers. The next training session Phusis told Percy that they will now practice his powers over plants and wild life. As soon as she had finished a bear appeared out of the bushes, curiously sniffing around in the air. Percy was first shocked and scared but as he looked over at Phusis he saw her smiling and tilting her head towards the bear whilst nodding as well. He got the message and he took a big intake of breath to calm him-self, before he approached the 400 pound beast. He slowly walked towards it and as he did the bear looked at him with his brown eyes and tilted his head in a questioning way. Percy got within 10 feet of it before he stopped

"Talk to it as you would do to any creature in your fathers domain" Phusis told him. Percy obliged and tried to communicate with the wild animal.

"Err hello there Mr. Bear, please don't kill me" he mentally said. There was a deep boom of laughter which surprised Percy and that was followed by a voice.

"Kill you my Lord, why I would never!" exclaimed the bear and Percy face palmed himself.

"Please don't call me Lord, just call me Percy."

"Thank you Si... Percy, this is a great honour! In return please do not hesitate to ask me for anything, I will gladly oblige." Percy smiled at this and the thought of a posh bear, he saw the corner of the bears mouth turn up as well in an attempt to smile. Without another word, or thought, the bear turned around and took off into the forest. Percy turned around to find Phusis with a huge smile on her face and Percy smiled too, although that was terrifying, Percy enjoyed making contact with an animal. After a while Phusis told Percy of another gift

"Just like your powers of the sea, you can turn into any animal in the universe. All you have to do is to have seen that animal before in person or in a picture and imagine yourself changing and becoming that animal. It is no different than when you change into a sea animal in the way you do it, so now concentrate and imagine yourself becoming that animal." Percy closed his eyes and imagined the Peanut, the massive elephant at the Roman Camp and before her knew it he felt himself change, growing in size and mass. He felt his nose and ears grow and his arms and legs becoming the same size and he felt himself standing on all fours. After the feeling went he tried to speak but instead of words coming out he heard a trumpet like sound being released not by his mouth but by his long trunk. (How can you describe and the sound an elephant makes?) He was startled at first before he heard the voice of his Protogenoi teacher in his head.

"Do not be frightened, Percy, you have successfully turned into your first animal on your first attempt. Now to change back imagine yourself..." But she stopped half way through as Percy changed back into himself. He spent the next forty-five minutes practicing this power, he changed into a lion, hawk, snake, monkey and loads more but one thing that stumped the commander of the greatest army in existence was that when he tried to change into the Nemean Lion, nothing happened. He thought about asking Phusis but before he could utter a word she spoke "Now that you have had a mess around with that, let's move on with something else, plants. My blessing means that you can control any type of plant life and make it do your bidding. You could kill it, grow it, wrap it around some ones leg and so on and so forth. To start off with I want you to grow a rose in front of yourself and to do this just imagine the rose popping up out of the ground and it will appear." Percy closed his eyes and thought of a rose appearing in front of him and after a few seconds he opened his eyes and looked in front of him to find, nothing. He frowned before he looked up at Phusis, who was holding the rose in her hand and smelling it. Percy smiled and so did Phusis and so Percy spent half an hour just making random flowers pop out of the earth. After that Phusis said that that was all for today and so Percy wind travelled back to his house and went straight to bed.

Percy's pov

The next day I did the usual stuff in the morning and then went to the Training sector and although I wasn't going to be teaching I was asked by Chaos to go and look over things. He came to me in my dreams and had told me that I was to go around the sector and looking at what people were doing and making sure that no one was causing mischief. He also told me to get to know people as I couldn't lead an entire army if I knew none of them. Even if there were about 100,000 soldiers here, I needed to get to know most of them so I agreed with him. I chilled out in my office as I had arrived at 8.15 and the whole army normally gets here for about 8.45. I got up half an hour later and went to look outside the window in my office and saw thousands of people hustling about and getting ready for the training a head of today. I decided that it was about time that I went to go 'bond' with my fellow soldiers. Before I went out though I quickly grabbed my mask and put it on so that no female would faint if they saw me, only just stare. I walked out of the arena and started to walk in an random direction. I nodded and smiled, even though they didn't know I was smiling as I had a mask on, and soldiers as they passed by and they would hesitate first but then would nod back and say hello. I was surprised so far as none of the girls fainted or flirted with me today but it was a good surprise, I could finally walk around in peace. I walked past a building and saw that it had a swimming pool in it and I mentally put it on my-to do list. I carried on walking until I saw a familiar figure, a person who I had an awkward encounter with when I first met them. It was Mathew Lite, the son of Aeither and the person who was the second in command of the army when I arrived. I went over to him and when he saw me he looked surprised at first. He was standing at the foot of a large wall that had foot holes in them. Some areas of the wall were burnt whilst others were frozen and covered in ice. I looked up at the wall that reminded me of the one back at Camp Demigod but this one was bigger and seemed more difficult.

"Hello there Mat, how are you?" I asked him politely and this seemed to intrigue him. "Why do you look so shocked?"

He stuttered a reply "It's just that I I would of thought you would be angry at me by the way that I treated you. I didn't know that you were going to be the commander."

"So you treated new recruits like that all the time before as well?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, never it's just that something about you just pissed me off for some reason." I laughed at that and a Mat seemed to be alarmed at that for a minute before he started to laugh as well.

"Yeah I used to get that all the time." We continued laughing for a while before we both stopped as other soldiers were looking at me funny that was until I looked over and then they would just look away. "Why does it seem like they are scared of me?"

"It is because you are the first ever Commander of the army of Chaos and the Protogenoi and we have some really powerful people in the army and they were never even considered. But you come along and on the first day of you being here they appoint you the Commander and so everyone thinks that you are extremely powerful and so they don't want to annoy you and get you angry." I was kind of annoyed at this, how was I suppose to earn their trust and get to know them if they were all frightened of me? I would have to come up with an idea later but at the mean time I got another idea.

"How about I race you to the top of the wall?" I challenged Mat. He nodded and smiled at me so I counted to three and before you knew it we were both racing up the wall. Mat was really quick and we were drawing so far and we were half way. The only thing was that I wasn't even trying and I had been told by the council and Chaos that none of the soldiers can know about me receiving their blessings until I have mastered all of them. I kept going the speed I was going at until the very end when I used my wind powers to give and extra edge so that I could win. Mat was huffing and puffing once he pulled himself over and I was too, but I was acting and I wasn't even the slightest bit tired. We were both smiling as well and at this time I thought to myself 'I have made a friend'. He showed me the slide that was behind the wall and told me this was the way down and one thought crossed my mind, SWEET! Mat went first and after a few minutes I followed and rocketed down at incredible speeds. As I got to the end the slide began to tilt upwards and so I was thrown into the air. I did a few back flips and landed steadily on my feet which earned a cheer and clap from Mat. Mat then told me that he wants me to come and meet his friends with him who were at the swimming pool. I mentally ticked that off the 'to do list' and followed him to a different building than the one I saw from before. When we entered the size of the pool shocked me. It was like 100 times bigger than the Olympic sized ones that I had seen back on earth and there were also smaller ones surrounding it. There were also Jacuzzi's and saunas on different sides of the building and the main pool was filled with soldiers swimming in the lanes, doing laps and timing themselves. The smaller pools were also filled with soldiers but they were just messing about with their friends and having a good time. As soon as I walked in and one person saw me, they all stopped and looked at me.

"Why are they staring at me?" I asked Mat.

"The ones in the smaller pools aren't really aloud to be messing about like this, it's the training sector and we are meant to be training..." He stopped there and I put together the pieces. They thought as I was the Commander that I was going shout at them and tell them to get back to training and just then I had an amazing idea.

"Thank you Mat for telling me about this disgusting behaviour!" I shouted and Mat looked at me confused but I winked at him and he caught on to the act. I saw a kid about to dive off the highest board and I climbed up the ladder, stomping my feet to make it more believable. I looked form the highest point in the building down at all the people and they all looked scared at what I was about to do to them. I glared at the kid on the board and asked "What were you thinking about climbing all the way up here for, huh? This is the training sector and you are meant to be training here and yet I find you and all the rest of you in here messing about!" The kid looked like he pissed himself and I struggled to control my laughter. I grabbed him and shoved him out of the way behind me and strode forward to the edge of the board. "I am the Commander and I demand that all you people stop what you are doing and..." Here I stopped and pretended to be pushed of the diving board, pretend screaming all the way down. I landed in the water and using my enhanced hearing and eyesight I heard Mat laugh and all the other kids looking up at the kid, scared for his safety. I even saw some of them looking over at Mat and staring at him like he had a death wish. I smiled and decided to rise out of the pool, in style. I had sunk all the way down by now and crouched on the floor of the pool. With all my strength I pushed up and rocketed out of the pool screaming in delight. I hung in the air for a few seconds before I started to fall and then I made a spiral of water appear underneath me and I just sat on it. The water kept me up therefore giving me a great view of the whole hall and I was greeted by shocked faces. I had a huge grin on my face and when I looked at Mat I saw he had one as well and we broke out laughing. I stood up on the spiral and then commanded it to place me beside Mat and as soon as my feet touched the floor I crumpled over laughing and in pain. Mat soon followed me and we stayed there, rolling on the floor for who knows how long. When I stopped laughing I realised that this was the first time that I didn't know how long I had been doing something and I was shocked for a moment until Mat nudged me and pointed to the faces of everyone. I grinned and spoke up again.

"I can't believe you all fell for that. But that's what you get for thinking that I was a tight ass with no sense of humour." They all looked down ashamed and I and Mat walked off. Mat led me to a corner of the hall which had 9 teenagers all sitting on the edge of the pool with their mouths gaping open in shock. I and Mat chuckled at their faces and the impact that our little prank had on them. We went to the changing rooms to get on our trunks. As I had the power of Eros I just thought of some sea green, Hawaiian style trunks and in the blink of an eye I was wearing them. I waited though for a couple of seconds to make it seem like I changed before stepping out of the cubicle type thing. Mat didn't question where I got my trunks from and I didn't question him so we just both walked back to the pool. When we got there the hall had turned back into its noisy self and because we got changed in the rooms nearest to our pool nobody apart from the small collection of friends saw me enter. They were all still sat there but this time they were laughing and messing about. I had decided that I would take my mask off as I would be going topless anyway in the changing rooms so I was ready for the unconsciousness. But it never came, which was a relief, but I still got stares from the 7 girls that were in the group of nine. We stood on the edge of the pool as the others came over to us and came out. The two boys were wearing knee length trunks like me and Mat and they introduced themselves first. I tried to remember their names but for some reason I couldn't quite remember them. I ignored the feeling that something was holding me back and joined in with the group of friends.

The next few weeks went by really quickly. I had hung out with my new friends and also my brother, who I hadn't been hanging around with since the move here as much as I would have liked. I had been training with Phusis everyday and I had learned more than I would have ever imagined. She really just taught me the basics as most of the other Protogenoi had some of her domain in theirs, such as fire or air. When I questioned why I had to learn it here as well she told me that we first must learn to walk before we run or we would just fall over. I had never questioned what we did since that day and I had been getting stronger and stronger with each training session. She taught how to have some control over the earth, air and fire and when I wasn't doing that I was mastering the skill of plants. I could now make any type of plant, extinct or not appear anywhere I liked, even in the most barren of places. I could also make them do whatever I wanted and form any kind of shape that I needed. Phusis was the first female Protogenoi that I have had training with alone and I have to say, she is nothing like most of the female Olympians. She is so down to, whatever planet this is called, and not stuck up like most of the Olympians. She also didn't flirt with me which I was very grateful for as that meant we could just focus on training and not, and I quote 'How hot I look'. It was now the final day of my training session with Phusis and she had set up an obstacle course for me. There were high walls which I had to jump over using my air abilities, dummies set up all over the place in plain sight and also hidden everywhere and weirdly enough a hot tub at the end which I understand I would have to heat up to the right temperature. All the other council members and Chaos came to watch my final day of training although Phusis was nowhere in sight. As soon as they all settled down a claxon sounded out of nowhere and I began the course. I started to run into the forest and suddenly something jumped up in front of me and I quickly slashed my hand which sent a super sharp root towards the object cutting the head clean off. The first part was like this all the way through, dummies would pop up out of nowhere and attack me and I would dispose of them in the same way. To add to the challenge roots seemed to grow bigger as well trying to trip me up so I also had to control the ground roots. I came out of the forest into a wide opening with magnificent steel walls popping out of the ground everywhere extending as far as the eye could see. I looked up at the marvellous walls and crouched down, as far as I could and suddenly jumped up, releasing all the pressure in my legs. I willed the air also to aid in my leap and carry me higher and higher. I landed on the top and when I looked to the side I saw the Protogenoi following me on a weird type of platform. As soon as I saw that I felt a disturbance in the ear to the right of me and immediately ducked. I saw the arrow whiz over me and sighed in relief as I had ducked just in time. I crouched on the floor and looked around for where the arrow came from but saw nothing but a pit of earth that was not there when I first got up here. I started to think and willed a piece of rock up and chucked it in front of me, arrows immediately shot at the piece of rock turning it to dust, literally. I started to think again and came up with a brilliant idea, if I say so myself. I concentrated on the pit, condensing the mud and rock, as densely as I could in two different spots. I willed the two objects over to me and willed two handles to form as well. The result, two incredibly strong shield made out of earth, with the strength of titanium. I lifted the two shields with either hand with ease and started to walk forward in to the line of the arrows. I vaguely felt the thump of the arrows colliding with my shield but kept on advancing to the other side and within a couple of minutes I made it. I dropped the shields to look at the damage and saw that they were barely even dented and smiled at my once in a lifetime brilliant idea. I jumped down the wall, using the air to cushion my fall and landed lightly on the ground and immediately took off running. I ran into another forest but there were no dummies. I kept on running until I reached the end and saw the hot tub. I raised an eyebrow but started to heat the water with my fire powers. I kept on doing until the water was at the perfect temperature and once I had finished Phusis stepped out of nowhere. She smiled at me and quickly got into the hot tub and smiled warmly and before I knew what happened the other Protogenoi appeared in the hot tub as well, which had magically expanded in size. Chaos joined them as well and started to talk

"You did a fine job here Percy and I am very pleased to say that you have passed with flying colours in this course."

"I am very pleased with how quickly you have picked up on this stuff Percy and very happy with your progress as well. So for a gift for passing this course and completing my training I give you this." She pointed to my wrist where all my weapons were and I noticed it was glowing. I tapped it and it came with a message that said I had a weapon upgrade. I tapped on the message and the spear with the black point appeared in my hand but this time it felt different, it felt more powerful. I stared at the tip and saw that it crackled with Mother Nature, literally. In the tip I could see flashed of lightening, wild fires and other natural occurrences, it was like the master bolt, trident and all the other Olympian powers which reflected weather, all in one. I stood there gaping at it and was snapped out of it by laughter emanating from the hot tub.

"You can have the rest of the day off Percy, go do something with your friends or just rest at home if you wish." I nodded and left via vapour travel back to my house not even tired form the course.

I spent the rest of the day with my friend, including Ariel. I still hadn't remembered their names and it was really starting to bug me now. We all spent the rest of the day together, chilling out, playing pranks on each other and stuff. The next morning after my routine I went downstairs to find my dad and brother sitting down in the living room watching some TV. My brother was dressed and ready for training whilst my dad was wearing some khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt with a pair of sandals on. When I walked into the living room, after making myself a bowl of cereal, I was greeted by good mornings and smiles from my family.

"Percy the council and Chaos wish to speak with you in the Throne Room today at 12.00 they did not tell me what it was about." My father said once I had sat down.

"Thanks dad" was my reply as I began to eat the bowl of corn flakes. I started to wander what the Protogenoi and Chaos wanted and I guess I got lost in my thoughts as the next thing I knew was that Orion was calling out my name telling me it was time to go training. I placed my half finished bowl of cereal in the kitchen and quickly had a glass of orange juice before we went to the portal in our back garden. We both thought of the Training Sector and within mere seconds we were there. We went to our office first to stay there for a little bit before we started to train. Orion told me how excited he was because I said we could have a training day like we also do together and that I would be able to teach him some new moves. After 30 minutes of talking to each other we decided to make our way down to the Arena. It took us 1 minute to get there due to the super fast elevators and when we reached the arena we saw a group already there training. We asked the instructor if we could use a part of the arena and upon seeing who the instructor was I knew the answer.

"Sure you can Commander" my friend Tom said with a evil smile on his face. He knew I hated to be called that and yet the son of Ouranos was hell bent on calling me it just to annoy me.

"What have I told you about calling me Commander?" I exclaimed. He just smiled and turned back to teach his class, I also turned around and walked back to my brother. You must be wandering why there wasn't an episode of girls fainting and this was because of them getting used to seeing me. We began by me showing him some moves that I had self taught myself in my free time. I showed the moves on a dummy and then Orion would repeat them. It would take him at least 4 or 5 tries to get the move right but for some one of his age he was a quick learner. We spent a good hour and a half doing this until we went to the gym where we would go on the running machines and do some weights. We first went on the treadmills for half an hour running flat out, I was able to run at 50 miles per hour where as Orion was running at around 15 which is great for a demigod of his age. Afterwards we went on the rowing machines and then we did some weights and repeated this process. The process took in total around an hour so after my first whole go I went to the showers to get cleaned for my meeting with the Protogenoi. I went to my locker in the gym to put on a fresh pair of clothes. The great thing about these lockers was that no matter what gym you go to in the Sector, your locker will always have your content in it. I quickly put on a pair of dark jeans, a green top and a pair of vans before taking the portal to the Main City. The streets were filled with citizens, bustling around doing shopping as well as other things and children playing in the parks and running around in the streets, it must have been a day for every child as they should have been in school by now. I reached the Throne Room and pushed open the massive doors which revealed the twelve Protogenoi and Chaos sitting in their humongous thrones. Behind and just to the right of Chaos on a slightly raised platform was my father, Poseidon, now wearing the chitton that he normally wore to the council meetings back on Earth. The other Protogenoi were also wearing chittons which were covered in designs revolving around their powers and the colour of their eyes. Chaos however was wearing a modern day suit which was pitch black and had white dots moving across his body.

"Hello Percy." I nodded and said hello back to the creator of all "We have called this meeting to discuss something's with you. We are also going to be making this meeting an annual thing and so it will be held every 3 months on this date and at this time as a means of you to bring up any concerns you may have concerning the soldiers. Now I will begin by congratulating you again on completing your training with Phusis and telling you your next trainer. Your next trainer will be Ananke, the Protogenoi of inevitability, compulsion and necessity, also known as fate and destiny." I looked over at the wife of Chronus and she smiled at me, I smiled back and turned back to Chaos who started talking again. "We have decided also decided on not letting you teach anymore" my face fell "because we have more important role for you." I raised my eyebrows curiously "We have decided on making you an assassin as well as our armies Commander. You and a few others who will be specially trained will be our personal assassin and you shall lead them. We have decided to create an assassin squad because we have witnessed over the centuries that we have not been quick enough sometimes when attacking a base with masses to capture their leader. Therefore from now on you and your squad will be tackling this, you shall infiltrate enemy bases and will kill their leader." My must have been priceless as thunderous laughter broke out in the Throne Room as all the Protogenoi, Chaos and my father turned red form laughter. I shied away until the laughter stopped. "What do you say to our idea?" Asked Chaos to which I could only nod as words just would not escape my lips. "Good your training with all of us will help you in becoming an assassin and will give you the attributes needed to be successful, such as stealth and speed. On to another matter we heard that you were thinking of making every soldier in the Army immortal until they fall in battle like you, why?" I started wandering how they came to hear this news until I noticed all the beings in the hall looking at me. I took several deep breaths before answering

"How can I watch all the friends I make grow older until they eventually die whilst I say the same? How can I continuously make new friends knowing that they are going to grow old and leave me? This is why I am proposing that we make every member of the army and immortal so that they can live and serve you until they fall in battle." A new found confidence seemed to seep into that speech and I also mean every bit of it, it would be too painful. Chaos looked at me before he broke out into a grin followed by every other being in the room.

"You are absolutely right my boy! That is an idea from an leader who cares about is followers and it is exactly what we were looking for. This is why we chose you Percy, you care for others like you care for yourself and sometimes you even care for others more! We accept your proposal and so tomorrow and Wednesday will be a National day off, so that soldiers can come and become immortal like you. Also on the Wednesday we will hold a feast with the whole army celebrating their immortality like status. Please can you let the army know when you go back to the Training Sector?" I nodded in reply.

Third Person pov

It is now two months after the great day and all the army was getting used to the fell of being immortal. They still could not believe that their Commander, Perseus Jackson, was able to convince the Protogenoi and Chaos to grant them immortality until they fall in battle. Many of the soldiers were afraid of Percy at first, mainly of the power he possessed, and thought that he would turn evil. But gradually, they came to like the Commander and after Wednesday they all held him in high respect. Not just for the fact that he practically gave them the gift of immortality, but for the fact that he stood there at the head table with all the godly beings and shook their hands whilst congratulating them. That showed the soldiers that he respected them and in return it was only right that they all respected him as well. The soldiers began to train harder and less of them were goofing off in the swimming pools or in the Jacuzzis, this was how they repaid their leader. The soldiers were once again surprised as they all gathered in the arena on Saturday morning. The buzz of voices filled the air as people wandered what the meeting was about. The arena was packed but it all became silent when the Commander strolled in leisurely.

"Good morning soldiers!" exclaimed Percy. He was met with a surprisingly well timed 'good morning sir'. He carried on as he told the entire army of the discussion he had with the council this morning, the Arena was silent as the whole way through. He told the campers about how hard they had been working recently and how impressed he was. All the soldiers wore looks of pride on their faces and this made Percy smile. He carried on talking until he came to the main part of his conversation, he told the campers about how the council approved of Saturday and Sunday becoming days off for the army. There was a stunned silence in the Arena as everyone was lost for words. Ever since the Army was created they had been training for the full 7 days and even before the soldiers got here they were at school or working 7 days a week as well. The whole Arena erupted in cheers and they all began to chant Percy's name which caused a huge smile to appear on his face. Percy told them; once they had quietened down that they can go off and do whatever they wanted. The Arena was empty in a blink of an eye as all the soldiers couldn't wait to have their first ever weekend off.

Percy smiled as all the soldiers left but that quickly faded as he remembered what the council had told him. He heard someone call his name and looked up to find Ariel and Mat both looking at him strangely. They shook their heads and asked the hero of Olympus if he wanted to join them and the rest for a day out at the beach. Percy smiled but declined the invitation stating that he had to take care of something and that he won't be available for the whole weekend. The two saddened at that but both brightened up as they realized there was always next week-end, for the rest of their immortal lives. They turned around and walked happily to their awaiting friends who stood at the entrance of the Arena. Percy quickly vapour travelled to the Throne Room and found the entire council, including his father, waiting for him. Chaos explained what he had to do again and Percy again nodded his head. In the past two months he has completed the training with Ananke, Hemera and Nyx and had mastered the power of the night day, and the power of necessity and fate. He can show people their fate if they lead a certain path and then show them their fate if they lead another path. He can also tell what living things need and can control creature's needs and use them to manipulate them. Hemera, the Protogenoi of Day time taught Percy the wanders of the day. She showed Percy how things change during the day and how certain creatures thrive during the day. This meant that Percy can control daytime; he can make the daytime go on forever if he wanted but he knew that the world had to be in balance. That is why afterwards Chaos instructed Nyx, the Protogenoi of the night, to teach him. She taught the young assassin how creatures thrive during the night and all the other things Hemera had taught him. The two Protogenoi were the complete opposite of each other, that is why when one gets altered the other does as well. That is why both Protogenoi instructed the great hero to only use this part of his powers in only the direst of situations. He also can control living animals that are both nocturnal and diurnal animals; he can make them do whatever he wanted on any planet in the galaxy. He can also change into one quicker as his shape shifting powers and his new powers merge resulting in quicker shape shift time.

Percy nodded his head towards Chaos and the other powerful beings in the room before he again vapour travelled, but this time to a secret location.


End file.
